Last Resistance to Peace
by Scarlet Eve
Summary: [Alternate Timeline] The Romefeller Foundation was once a quiet group of charitable aristocrats. After the announcement of their military branch, OZ, and the Gundams, Queen Relena Peacecraft's fears have been confirmed. Romefeller will stop at nothing to rule the planet under one government. But Relena and the Gundam pilots won't allow their fate to be chosen for them.
1. March, AC 204

Last Resistance to Peace  
Chapter 1: March A.C. 204

by Scarlet Eve

A/N: I'm calling this an alternate timeline - or if you want, I mixed up elements of the original series and wrote something. I really only did it to make Relena more badass than she already is. Enjoy!

* * *

Alternate Timeline, A.C. 204  
March

The country of the Sanc Kingdom sat perched on the edge of the North Sea, overlooking deep blue waters. Rocky cliffs jut out from the sea, where resilient vegetation clung to life in the cracks of the cliffs. Sprawling forests and fields stretched on dotted by small towns and a few bustling cities. The country's capital, Newport City, blended in the landscape, bumping up against the cliffs of the sea, a forest, and fading out into a field where livestock grazed. Though boasting a population of a few million people, Newport City was unobtrusive, the citizens ensuring that their impact on the Earth would be minimal.

This was the view from Queen Relena Peacecraft's office inside the Sanc Kingdom Assembly building. She stood at the large window, staring out over the scene. It was still early spring so the view was dull, but once the trees, bushes, and flowers began to bloom, the country would be covered in a wash of bright colors.

Relena would do almost anything for some bright colors.

She had just left an assembly meeting to discuss the recent activities of the Romefeller Foundation. They wanted the Sanc Kingdom, meaning Relena, to join the Foundation. Previously, she had only known it as a group of politicians, aristocratic families, and the few who still retained royalty status, such as herself. They were seen as doing a lot of charity work, throwing lavish parties, and networking, which was why Relena couldn't understand why they wanted her to join so badly.

Normally, she would just politely say no, but this time, there were some serious undertones of a militaristic attack on the country if she didn't say yes. She hadn't even known that Romefeller possessed any type of military power.

The Assembly had met to discuss these threats, but no consensus was reached, and Relena couldn't seem to make up her own mind. She feared her country being attacked, but was desperately clinging to the idea of a pacifist nation, as her family had maintained for centuries.

But times were changing, and weapons were getting larger. It ached Relena's heart to know that in a secret hangar, hiding in the forest near her family home, was a sizable mobile suit army, capable of protecting the country long enough for the citizens to evacuate. It went against her family's ideals, but she loathed the thought of her people being slaughtered more than losing status as a pacifist nation.

"I hope you'll forgive me, father," Relena said, her eyes shifting towards the area of Newport City where her family was buried. Encased in a marble tomb were the remains of many generations of Peacecrafts. Relena could only hope that she would live long enough to right her wrongs and deserve to be buried there as well.

A knock at the door of her office pulled Relena from her depressing thoughts. She turned.

"Come in."

The door opened, revealing her one of closest confidants, Major Sally Po. Sally stepped in the room, wearing the lavender uniform of a Sanq Kingdom officer. Her brown hair fell over her shoulders in a double twist, her eyes nearly matching the color of the uniform. However, Sally's usual calm was gone, and she looked frantic.

"Your Majesty, there's a problem!" Sally cried while crossing the room in several long strides. Relena's heart lurched in her chest.

"What?"

"Just come with me." Sally grabbed Relena's hand and pulled her along behind. Quite out of the ordinary, but Relena and Sally had been close since childhood, so the Queen let it slide. Sally pulled Relena from her office, and only let go once they started a brisk pace down the hall. "The Romefeller Foundation is making an announcement."

"It's not about Sanc, is it?" Relena asked.

"I don't think so, but it's going to affect us, and most likely, the decision of whether or not the country joins Romefeller." Relena cringed. On the next floor down, Sally led Relena down to the control room for the the Sanc Kingdom Military in the lower level of the palace. Several technicians and a few assembly people already inside the room. On the largest screen, the face of Duke Dermail Catalonia, the head of Romefeller, was speaking.

 _Romefeller wishes to bring the Earth into a new age, where every country works together for the greater good. No longer will borders cause war, anger, and resentment. Together, we can build a better future for our children, and their children. That's why I want to introduce a new branch of the Romefeller Foundation - the Organization of the Zodiac, OZ. With Chief Commander Treize Kushrenada at the helm, OZ will help countries sort out their differences, so that we can all live together peacefully on this planet._

Relena's mouth dropped open.

"Treize?"

Sally glanced at Relena. "You know him?"

"Yes - I've known their family by proxy for years. Milliardo went to the same military academy as Treize, and they became friends," Relena explained. A few others in the room were staring at her now. "Why would he do this?"

"What do you mean, your Majesty?" one of the assemblymen asked. Relena looked at him.

"Duke Dermail is lying," Relena said. "Romefeller is going to try and take the world by force." A few people gasped.

On the screen, Duke Dermail stepped aside, clapping, while a young, handsome man stepped up to the podium. His light brown hair was elegantly slicked back, and his face was peaceful and smiling. Relena narrowed her eyes.

 _Thank you for that introduction, Duke Dermail. I am Treize Kushrenada, Chief Commander of OZ, and Chief Representative of Romefeller. I'm am pleased to be heading the operation of OZ, to help bring a more peaceful life to all the citizens of Earth. We Earthlings deserve so much more than endless wars between countries, fighting over resources and land. I know that together, we can calm these battles and find a better way to work together._

Relena turned away. She couldn't listen anymore - everything Duke Dermail and Treize said set off alarm bells in her mind, screaming _lies, lies, lies_. Relena left the command room and stepped into the hallway. She pressed a hand to her forehead and closed her eyes.

"Are you alright, your Majesty?" Sally asked, suddenly at her side once more.

"I'm fine. I just don't trust Romefeller," Relena said.

"I don't think any of us do," Sally replied. Relena shook her head.

"I should return to my suite."

"Of course."

"Shall I accompany you, your Majesty?" Standing in the doorway was Lieutenant Lucrezia Noin, "unofficially" the long-time sweetheart of Relena's elder brother, Milliardo Peacecraft. She had also been at the same military academy as her brother and Treize. They were still legends at that particular school, having become fast friends, caused trouble, and graduated in the first, second, and third spots of their class. Relena had heard the stories enough times that she could recite them herself.

"Of course." Relena said goodbye to Sally and left the control room with Noin at her side.

* * *

A.C. 204  
March

Inside a mobile suit hangar, deep underground, the sounds of welding, machinery moving parts, power tools, and shouts of workers filled the air. All manner of skilled workers, wearing orange or yellow coveralls and white hard hats, were spread throughout the hangar, working on the grandest and most dangerous weapons the world has seen - the Gundams.

Five glorious mobile suits stood in a row, half completed. More and more gundanium alloy arrived at the factory on a daily basis, one of the key components to these magnificent weapons. And soon, they would be completed.

And soon, the plan would progress onto the next phase.

Chief Commander Treize Kushrenada of OZ watched the activity from a catwalk, high above the floor of the hangar. From his vantage point, he could see the five scientists responsible for drawing the plans for the Gundams. Each scientist had two guards flanking them, ensuring no one tried to commit suicide or involve themselves in some "accident." They had not come willingly when ordered to, and Treize was not hesitant to use force.

Footsteps clanked on the metal catwalk. Treize didn't bother to see who it was - he already knew.

"Colonel Une," Treize said by way of greeting, his eyes still on the Gundam that would be called Wing.

"Sir." The footsteps halted. Treize glanced at the woman now standing at his side. She was saluting him.

"You only need to salute when something has gone horribly wrong," Treize said, flashing her a charming smile before shifting his gaze back to the Gundams.

"Sir?" Colonel Une hesitated. When Treize said nothing, she lowered her hand to her side and stepped up to the railing. "Each Gundam is approximately ninety percent complete," she said. "Barring unforeseen problems, the Gundams should be complete in a matter of weeks."

"That's excellent news," Treize said, a peaceful smile gracing his face. "And the pilots?"

"The training is going… well. Some are more willful than the others, but they'll be ready to begin piloting when the Gundams are complete," Une said.

"Have you been able to determine which pilot will use which Gundam?"

"Yes, sir. They are-" Treize cut her off.

"Let it be a surprise. I have my own guesses," Treize said. Une stared at him, mouth slightly agape for a moment, but nodded.

"Of course."

Treize finally turned to face the young Colonel. Her red uniform was pristine, as always, and her brown hair was braided and curled against the back of her head, in her usual style. The minimal frames of her glasses reflected back small glints of light.

"This will be our greatest triumph," Treize said. "With the help of the Gundams, we will usher in a new era for the Romefeller Foundation."

* * *

-SE


	2. Early April, AC 204

Last Resistance to Peace  
Chapter 2

by Scarlet Eve

A.C. 204

Early April

Noin paced back and forth across the carpet in Milliardo's office within the Peacecraft Manor. Milliardo, looking composed and amused, sat sprawled in an arm chair, watching Noin's progress across the floor.

"It's a terrible idea, Zechs," Noin said, using his old school nickname. She stopped pacing and stared at him. Milliardo smiled.

"I know it's a terrible idea, but it's the only thing that can be done. If I know Treize, and you do too, then you know he's up to something. Something big," Milliardo said.

"You'll get caught," Noin protested.

"Nearly half the _world_ is invited to Relena's twenty-fourth birthday party. I'll make the appearance at the beginning, and once the drinking begins, I'll be able to slip away."

"Then let me go with you," Noin cried. Milliardo shook his head.

"No, Noin," he said, rising up from his chair. He slipped his arms around her waist and hugged her against his chest. "This is a one person job. I'm just going to sneak in, see what information I can find, and get out." Noin stared at him with an annoyed expression on her face.

"It's a bad idea. I can feel it," Noin protested, looking up into Milliardo's fiercely blue eyes. He smiled that ridiculously dazzling smile and planted a kiss on her forehead.

"I promise that I'll be fine," he assured her. The expression on her face made it obvious that she didn't believe him, but he would go on with his plan anyway. "Besides, I need you at the party, making sure no one notices I'm gone. I already promised that we'd be linked together with communicators." Noin sighed.

"Alright, alright," she said, stepping away from his grasp. Her arms crossed over her chest. "Relena will not be happy if she finds out.

"Then she can't find out, can she?"

* * *

Milliardo found his sister lurking in the gardens, reading something on a tablet that she held in one hand, while drinking coffee from a mug in the other.

"Why are you outside in the cold? And why are you drinking coffee so late?" Milliardo asked as he approached her on the brick pathway. Relena looked up from her tablet.

"The answer to both is stress," Relena said, smiling slightly. Milliardo lifted an eyebrow, then threw his arm over her shoulders and walked with her. He glanced at her tablet and saw a document. The name Treize stood out to him.

"What are you reading?"

"I've been trying to get some intelligence on this OZ organization," Relena said. "So far, we haven't been able to find out much. I already know all the information in this dossier about Treize." Milliardo plucked the tablet from her hand and skimmed the document.

"Hmm, you're right. All common knowledge," Milliardo said.

"Haven't you talked to him?" Relena asked, for about the fourth or fifth time since the announcement was made. Milliardo shook his head, and repeated what he'd already told her.

"He dropped off the planet, it seemed, and that announcement was the first time I saw his face in about two years."

"He must have been up to something in those two years," Relena said.

"I agree."

"You do?"

"Of course. Treize puts up a charming front, but he can scheme with the best of them," Milliardo said. "Who do you think was the ringleader of all our shenanigans?" Relena flapped her hand at him.

"Yes, yes. I've heard the stories." Milliardo handed the tablet back to her, and they continued to walk in silence for several minutes. Before long, the roses would begin to bloom, filling the gardens with a beautiful scent. "Brother…"

"Hmm?"

"Are you sure about this arrangement?" she asked. Milliardo heaved a sigh. Again. He stopped and grabbed Relena's shoulders, forcing her to face him.

"You know how I feel about it," he said. "I can't lead a pacifist country with bloody hands. Father would roll in his grave." Relena opened her mouth, but Milliardo stopped her. "You are the one for this country. I promise you can do it."

"It doesn't feel like that, most days," she protested. Milliardo shook his head.

"That's why I'm here to support you," he said. Relena frowned.

"You were only protecting me-"

"But he didn't have to die." That was the conversation ender. Relena glanced away, a worry line forming between her eyebrows. Milliardo rested his hand on the top of her head, something he'd done since she was a child. "Whatever is going on with Romefeller, and this OZ business, we'll get through it. Everything will be fine."

"If you say so."

"I do. I am your big brother, after all."

* * *

-SE


	3. 7 April, AC 204

Last Resistance to Peace  
Chapter 3

by Scarlet Eve

* * *

A.C. 204

April 7

Watching the guests arrive, Relena wondered if the grand ballroom of the Sanq Kingdom Palace would be large enough. Surely she didn't approve to invite _this_ many people. Guests poured into the ballroom by the dozens, and yet, they were managing to pass by security. She wondered how many people had been turned away for not having invitations.

When she was a young girl, Relena had enjoyed celebrating her birthdays with these grand parties. She was a spoiled princess - her parents and older brother saw to that. But her enjoyment ended on her sixteenth birthday. Both her parents were assassinated on the way to the party. Some discontent rebels from another country planted a bomb along the road and detonated it as the king and queen's limo approached. The sparkle of April 7 had since lost its luster.

In spite of this, Milliardo was determined to celebrate her birthday every year the same as they had when she was young. Relena assumed that he thought that he could make her forget about the horrors of her sixteenth birthday. It wasn't that easy.

"Get that sour expression off your face."

Relena glanced up from where she stood on the raised dais at the front of the room. Milliardo and Noin were climbing the steps, carrying flutes of champagne. Milliardo handed her his extra glass and raised his own up as a toast. Relena repressed the urge to sigh and raised her own glass.

"To my baby sister, may she live forever," Milliardo said with a cheeky grin. They clinked the rims of their glasses together, and Relena took a sip of the champagne. It was, of course, her favorite.

"Who invited all these people?" Relena asked, gesturing to the rapidly filling ballroom floor. Milliardo shrugged.

"Who did you put in charge of organizing your birthday this year?" Milliardo asked.

"A few of the other assemblywomen, who insisted," Relena said, realizing how much of a mistake that was.

"But you signed off on it," Noin said gently. Relena didn't bother confirming what her companions already knew to be true - that she'd barely paid any attention to the planning of her birthday and signed off on everything without looking. In the balcony above their heads, the orchestra began to play. Relena glanced at her watch, a gift from her previous birthday. It was seven. Relena handed her champagne back to her brother and stepped up to the microphone. Take a deep breath, she began to speak.

"Thank you all for coming to celebrate my birthday!" she said, trying to sound cheerful. All the guests turned to face her at the sound of her voice, and in a near simultaneous movement, they bowed at the waist. "Thank you. Dinner shall be served at eight, and until then, please, dance and enjoy yourselves!"

Cries of "hear, hear," and "Happy birthday, Queen Relena" rose from the crowd. She smiled brightly, willing the smile to reach her eyes. The crowd began to break apart, some heading for tables that lined both sides of the ballroom, others towards the open bar. A large balcony was attached to the ballroom, and despite the weather, the doors were thrown open to allow the cool spring air into the vast room. Relena searched the faces of the guests, trying to identify who she actually knew and who was a stranger.

Relena had been thrust into her role at a young age, and therefore never had time to bond with other girls her age. She had been attending an elite school when her parents died, but after, she was pulled and finished her education at home. Her coronation at twenty-one put a further divide between herself and the rest of her peers, leaving her with Sally, Noin, and her brother.

She should not have a problem joining the fray below, the dancing and the drinking, but she knew from experience that the moment she set foot among them, her people would stop, to make way for her. It was better that she keep herself apart, even if it made the divide even wider.

"Hey," Milliardo said, prodding her in the ribs. "You're scowling again."

"Oh," Relena mumbled, and tried to rearrange her facial features into a more neutrally happy expression. Whoever said it takes more muscles to frown than to smile is a damn liar. Milliardo pulled a small, wrapped box from his pocket and handed it over to Relena.

"I found this and had it re-set for you," Milliardo said. Relena took the box and carefully pulled away the wrapping paper. Underneath the paper was a small box. Relena pushed open the lid to reveal a small broach resting on a cloud of silk. Relena picked it up. Laid in a rose gold setting was a coral cameo of the Peacecraft emblem. Relena recalled both her grandmother and her mother wearing this pin.

"Oh, Milliardo, it's lovely," Relena said, picking up the cameo and holding it to her chest. He smiled and leaned down to kiss her cheek.

"I'm glad you like it," he said. "Now enjoy your party. I'm going to mingle." With a swift hug, he descended the steps of the dais and disappeared into the crowd. Relena traced the symbols on the cameo with a finger and touched the delicate rose gold setting. Her light shawl, which hung around her elbows, was brought up to wrap around her shoulders, and Relena pinned it in place with the cameo. The lift from the family heirloom gave Relena just the boost she needed to get through the evening.

* * *

Milliardo pressed the tiny, clear colored communicator earpiece into his ear and pressed the button on the receiver. "Can you hear me?" he whispered.

"Loud and clear," Noin responded, presumably from somewhere discreet at Relena's birthday party.

"Good. I'm about to board the helicopter. I'll check in when I land," Milliardo said.

"Ten-four."

Milliardo turned off the microphone on his receiver and zipped up his black leather jacket. The evening was proving to be much cooler than he'd originally thought. Briefly cursing his long hair, he tucked it down into his coat and pulled on his thin metal helmet. The helicopter in a secluded area of the Sanc International Airport started up, the propellers slowly coming to life. Milliardo jumped into the helicopter and slid the door closed. The pilot, paid handsomely for his silence, gave Milliardo a thumb up. Milliardo nodded, and in a few moments, the helicopter lifted from the ground.

The trip to the nearest Romefeller Military facility wasn't very far. Using some of Milliardo's connections, he'd been able to learn early on about Romefeller's shift to becoming a military organization. Milliardo shared that information with Relena, and together they made the decision to arm the Sanc Kingdom.

But Milliardo knew Treize better than that. There had to be something else to this military announcement. A secret weapon of some kind. Milliardo was determined to find out just what that secret weapon would be.

* * *

"Damn it," Noin mumbled to herself. "Who invited him?"

Treize Kushrenada entered the ballroom, dressed in his military finest, as if he just stepped off the stage at Romefeller and walked into Relena's twenty-fourth birthday party. The general din of the party softened as he made his entrance, the guests all craning their neck to see the new leader of OZ, a force for war, entering a party in a country that preached peace.

Noin glanced to Relena, who was standing beside Sally on the dais. The expression on Relena's face told Noin that she had also seen Treize enter the party. Relena picked up her skirts with one hand and descended the steps towards Treize, with Sally following close behind. Noin edged closer to this confrontation. She knew there would be Sanc soldiers hidden among the guests as well, watching for signs of trouble.

"Happy birthday, Queen Relena," Treize said, bowing with a flourish in front of Relena.

"Thank you, Chief Commander Treize," Relena replied, giving him a slight curtsey, the best she could do in her narrowly cut dress.

"You honor me with my title, but I am here as a friend of the family," Treize said. Noin saw through that comment about as fast as Relena did. She took this chance to come out of hiding.

"Is that Treize Kushrenada? How many years has it been?" Noin asked, stepping from a crowd. His glittering smile lit up on his face, and he embraced Noin.

"Lucrezia! I had forgotten that you took up residence here in the Sanc kingdom! Though I can't say I'm surprised," he said, winking at her. "Where is that scoundrel?"

* * *

Milliardo was barely out of the helicopter when Noin's voice came over the communicator.

"We have a problem."

"What is it?" he asked, speaking loudly over the helicopter.

"Treize showed up and he's looking for you," Noin said. "I claimed to be looking for you to leave the conversation."

"You'll have to come up with a cover story," Milliardo said. He waved to the pilot, who silenced the engines on the helicopter. In the darkness, Milliardo crossed the tree covered space towards the Romefeller facility.

"Whatever I tell him, Relena's going to hear, too," Noin protested. Milliardo swore.

"You are good at covering for me, Noin. I trust you," Milliardo said. He hid behind a copse of trees and peered between them at the facility. A tall, barbed wire fence surrounded the entire complex. He heard Noin sigh.

"I'll try," Noin said.

"Whatever you have to do. I'm about to breach the facility."

"Ok. Be careful."

Milliardo switched off his microphone again. Patrolling soldiers carried rifles along the interior of the fence and spotlights shone in most directions. Milliardo squeezed through the trees and approached the fence line, careful to avoid making any noises. Nostalgia for his days of training came to him, when he used to run simulations like this. How ironic that he was now using his training _against_ Romefeller.

Milliardo attached a small explosive to a portion of the fence. After it was planted, he took the detonator and crept through the shadows several meters away, then pressed the button in his hand. The explosive went off, taking out a portion of the fence. Several soldiers shouted and ran towards the explosion, their rifles raised. Milliardo stowed the detonator and walked up to the fence. With a small set of bolt cutters, Milliardo cut a hole just big enough in the fence to crawl through. With a quick burst of speed, he was back in the shadows inside the fence line.

 _Idiots_.

He could hear the soldiers shouting to each other. Ignoring them, he crept along the shadows of the building until he reached a door. Just another small explosive. He planted it against the lock and stepped back to detonate. The resulting burst was muffled, a less obvious explosive, but it would still draw attention to the soldiers. He could hear them shouting and running back his way. He pushed the door aside and slipped into the building.

Milliardo had been able to view the landscape of the facility, but not the inside of the building. He'd have to figure it out on his own.

The only light source inside the buildings was the minimal emergency lighting. Milliardo slinked along the hall and tried to get his bearings. Based on the signs besides the doors in the hall, it appeared he was in some kind of storage area. Milliardo bypassed this area until he came to an intersection in the hallway. There were signs on the walls with arrows pointing in different directions. One of the signs read 'Control Center.' Milliardo took this direction.

* * *

Relena could feel herself sweating underneath her dress. Treize was still chatting to herself and Sally, talking about general things, and what he had been up to the last two years. Noin had disappeared to look for Milliardo, but she hadn't come back yet. Normally, she wouldn't be nervous about any meeting with Treize, especially in the setting of a party, but his recent declaration to the Earth and Colonies had her on edge. She knew, just _knew_ , that he had other plans in mind. This visit couldn't be an innocuous as Treize was making it out to be.

Noin emerged from the crowd, but she was alone. Relena frowned. Had she not been able to find Milliardo? Treize stared at Noin expectantly. "Where is my old friend?" he asked. Noin shook her head.

"I'm not sure where he went," Noin said. "I believe some of his other old friends from childhood are here. He may be talking to them." Relena raised an eyebrow and tried to meet Noin's eye, but the other woman wouldn't look at her.

* * *

The data Milliardo was trying to download was taking far too long. The files were huge - blueprints, spec information, weapon technology information. He sat in the chair, tapping his foot anxiously while he waited. Lying behind him on the floor were two OZ soldiers that he had knocked out. The soldiers had been guarding the door, which was no surprise. Milliardo had been able to sneak up on them and knock them out. He dragged them into the room and shut the door.

His internal clock kept ticking, warning him that he was running out of time before OZ soldiers would find him. He glanced at the progress bar on the screen, but it was only about seventy percent complete. He stood and paced the room, keeping his eyes on the knocked-out guards.

"Come in, Milliardo," Noin's voice said over the communicator.

"I'm here."

"How much longer will you be? Relena, Sally, and Treize are getting suspicious," Noin said. Milliardo glanced back at the computer screen.

"Fifteen perfect to go," he said. "I'm at the mercy of technology right now."

"Let me know when you're on your way back," Noin said. Milliardo detected immense worry in her voice.

"I will."

Thirteen percent.

Ten percent.

* * *

Noin tried not to chew on her fingernail as she watched Relena dance with Treize. He was smiling and laughing, but Noin could tell that Relena was faking her way through. Noin knew that Relena was getting suspicious of Milliardo's absence, and Sally had also disappeared, which made Noin more anxious.

Activity near the door of the ballroom drew Noin's eyes. The Sanc security guards were circling the door, attempting to block someone from entering. Nearby, Treize stopped dancing with Relena and pulled a slim cellphone from his pocket. He answered a call, and his eyes shifted to the front of the ballroom. Noin moved closer to Relena and heard Treize say, "Your highness, do you mind terribly if my Colonel joins us?"

Relena gave Treize a severe look. "Your _Colonel_?" Treize held a hand over the microphone of his phone.

"She's more of an assistant," he whispered. Relena tried not to scowl, but she nodded.

"Sure."

Treize spoke into the phone, then hung up and slipped the phone back into his pocket. "If you could be so kind as to have your guards allow her into the ballroom…?"

Relena glanced towards the door. Noin stepped up. "Allow me, your highness," she said, and strode across the floor towards the door. As she climbed the stairs, the Sanc security guards turned to look at her, questioning expressions on their faces. Noin nodded to them.

"Allow the guest inside," she said. "The Queen has permitted his entrance."

"Her, actually."

Noin turned and saw through the guards a woman standing just inside the door. She wore a red OZ uniform and was glowering behind a pair of large, circular glasses perched on her nose.

"Who are you?" Noin asked. The woman pressed a hand into her hip and leaned into it. Her stance was haughty.

"Colonel Une," she said. Noin frowned. She'd never heard of this woman before. She couldn't be much older than herself, but Noin didn't remember her from the military academy.

"You came here with Treize?" Noin asked.

" _Chief Commander_ ," Une corrected.

"Ah, Colonel Une." Noin turned at the sound of Treize's voice, and Colonel Une smiled. Treize climbed the steps to the door with Relena trailing behind. Colonel Une saluted to Treize. "I suppose my time is up?"

"Yes, sir," Une said. "We should leave now to arrive at your next engagement on time." Treize mimed a very disappointed face and turned towards Relena.

"You'll have to excuse my rude exit, your highness," Treize said. "Colonel, have you met Queen Relena Peacecraft?" Une shook her head.

"I'm afraid I haven't had the pleasure." Noin detected a distinct dislike in Une's voice. "It's a pleasure, your highness."

"The pleasure is mine," Relena replied in a restrained voice.

Une all but ignored her and snapped her gaze back to Treize. "We should go."

"Yes." Treize bowed to Relena. "I do hope you'll enjoy the rest of your birthday, your highness. I'm sure we'll see each other again soon." Relena simply nodded, accepting his well-wishes. Treize and Une were about to walk through the door when a loud voice called out over the ballroom.

"Is that Treize Kushrenada?"

All eyes turned towards the voice. Noin could have cried out in relief. Milliardo was striding through the crowd, parting it as he walked. He was dressed in his tuxedo, and his long platinum hair fluttered against his back with the pace of his stride.

"My friend, Milliardo!" Treize called back, extending his arms out. "I would have been extremely disappointed if I left this party without seeing you!" The two men embraced briefly. "Where have you been hiding?"

"Yes, brother," Relena added. "Where have you been?" Noin winced.

"Just some Sanc business to take care of," he said, waving a had dismissively.

"Nothing serious, I hope," Treize said, and Milliardo shook his head.

"What have you been up to?" Milliardo asked Treize. Une sighed heavily.

"Sir, we really must go," she said. Milliardo glanced at Une, obviously not knowing who she was either, but made no move to introduce himself to the Colonel.

"Alright, alright," Treize said, and embraced Milliardo one more time. "We shall have to catch up another time." Treize bowed once more to Relena and Milliardo and followed Une from the ballroom. Noin could feel how tense Relena felt despite the aloof attitude Milliardo was currently displaying.

"I think it's time I excused myself," Relena said. "Sally, would you please accompany me?" Sally nodded, and the two women descended the steps and crossed to the hidden door that would lead them back into the living quarters of the palace.

* * *

-SE


	4. Mid-April, AC 204

Last Resistance to Peace  
Chapter 4

by Scarlet Eve

* * *

A.C. 204  
Mid-April

Minister Edward Darlian, Relena's chief adviser, sat across from her at a small table inside her office. He had been a great friend of her father's before his death, which was why Relena asked Darlian to be her adviser when she was crowned as Queen. With his knowledge and experience, he was a valuable member of Relena's staff. Not to mention, his wife Mareen had given Relena a lot of motherly advice through the years.

It was still early, and Relena had not yet consumed her usual amount of tea. Thankfully, Darlian didn't need her input at the moment. He was reviewing a proposed budget for the second half of the year, taking into account predictions of weather problems, and with some adjustments of the country's security policy.

Relena sipped her earl gray tea, trying to keep her nagging thoughts at bay. She had been unsettled since her birthday - Milliardo had disappeared, Treize had crashed the party, and Relena had the displeasure of meeting Colonel Une. She couldn't help feeling that something strange was going on. After the party, Relena had not bothered to discuss the evening with her brother. She just hoped that the following year, her brother would let her skip her annual birthday party. She didn't think she could tolerate another one.

The door to Relena's office opened, and Sally stepped inside. Relena glanced at her and gave her a small smile. "Good morning, Sally."

"Morning Miss Relena. Minister Darlian," Sally said, crossing the room. She placed a hand on top of the small vid-phone at one side of the table. "You have a call."

"Who is it?"

"Colonel Une." Relena frowned.

"What business could I possibly have with her?" Relena asked. Sally pressed her lips into a fine line.

"I'm going to let her tell you," Sally said. She pressed a few buttons on the vid-phone to transfer the call to Relena's office. Colonel Une's face appeared on the screen. She looked annoyed.

"Your highness," she said, her voice monotone.

"Good morning, Colonel. What can I do for you?" Relena asked, attempting her best "cheery" voice.

"I have some rather disturbing information to discuss with you," Une said. "It seems someone from your country took it upon himself to sneak onto one of our bases on the night of your birthday. Some information was stolen, and several of our men were injured and knocked out."

Relena's stomach clenched into a knot. She could feel Darlian and Sally's eyes on her.

"And who was it?" Relena asked, already knowing the answer.

"Your brother, Prince Milliardo," Une said, her expression becoming more severe. "I'm afraid this is a terrible breach, and Chief Commander Treize has considered taking action against your brother."

"Do you have proof?" Relena asked. Out of the view of the vid-phone, her hands bunched around her skirt, wrinkling the fabric under the pressure.

The image on the screen changed to security footage. A man sulked along the side of a building, with long hair that trailed out from underneath a white mask, shaped vaguely like a bird. Relena's stomach sank.

Une's face reappeared. "As you can see, it was most certainly your brother."

"What does Treize want?" Relena asked.

"Due to the nature of Chief Commander Treize's relationship with yourself and your brother, he's willing to make a compromise. He would accept Milliardo's imprisonment in the Sanc Kingdom," Une said. Relena, Sally, and Darlian all cried out in anger.

"I can't throw him in prison!" Relena cried out. Une shrugged.

"The other option is retaliation by force," Une said. "For a country that advocates pacifism, I'm sure that would be a devastating blow." Relena growled low in her throat and clenched her hands tighter.

"Give me a moment," Relena managed to say. Une nodded, and Relena pressed the mute button. She looked up at Sally.

"What do I do?" she asked. Sally shifted her weight and crossed her arms over her stomach.

"The more favorable option is to put Milliardo in jail. We cannot afford at this time to take an attack from Romefeller… or OZ." Sally shook her head. "It will look bad, no matter what. But at least if he is in prison here, we will know that he's being treated properly and has the right amount of security."

Relena glanced to Darlian. He gave her a sad smile. "I'm afraid I have to agree with Major Sally," he said.

Relena un-muted the vid-phone, and Une's face appeared once more. "I will put Milliardo in a cell here in the Sanc Kingdom," Relena said. A wicked smile crossed Une's lips.

"Very well. I shall inform Chief Commander Treize." Une cut the call without another word. Relena turned off her own vid-phone and dropped her chin into her chest.

 _Why, Milliardo? Why did you have to go and do that?_

* * *

A.C. 204  
Mid-April

Milliardo watched the large file transfer to a server that only he and one other person had access to. He had scanned the plans and build information of the super-charged mobile suits, and he began to feel a thrill of excitement. Noin, who perched on his desk, frowned and crossed her arms over her chest.

"How do you know this guy?" Noin asked.

"I don't think you want to know," Milliardo said.

"Let me guess - during one of your outings as _Zechs Marquise_?" she asked, her voice thick with sarcasm. Milliardo grinned.

"Maybe."

"Is he as crazy as those scientists?" Noin asked. Milliardo chuckled. The scientists, five men who developed weapons and features for mobile suits, along with other projects, disappeared mysteriously two years prior. Milliardo had been in contact with them, trying to find the best mobile suits to protect the Sanc Kingdom. But they'd disappeared, and Milliardo had been forced to find someone else.

"Maybe. I think you have to be a little nuts to work with mobile suits," Milliardo said. "They are just giant killing machines."

Milliardo's vid-phone began to chime. He answered the call, and his contact's face appeared.

"Hello, Howard," Milliardo said. The older man, balding with his eyes hidden behind sunglasses, smiled and waved to Milliardo through the screen.

"Hey there, Zechs! I just wanted to let you know that the files have finished transferring, so I'll take a look. I'm sure I can whip something up for you," he said.

"That's great. Thank you, Howard."

"Sure thing! See ya," he said. The call ended. Noin still looked upset.

"I have to protect my sister and this country, Noin," Milliardo said. "There aren't any others I trust to do the job."

"I know," Noin sighed.

The door burst open and four armed Sanc Kingdom soldiers marched inside. Milliardo jumped up from his chair, and Noin slid from the desk. Relena and Sally entered the room behind the soldiers.

"What's going on, Relena?" Milliardo asked. His sister looked both sad and angry.

"Milliardo Peacecraft, you're under arrest," Relena said, barely able to meet his eyes.

Noin shrieked, "For what?" Relena cast Noin a look that silenced the other woman.

"Trespassing on military property. Theft of confidential information," Relena said. "Lying to your sister."

That one stung. Milliardo dropped his head, but he was trying to hide a smile. This was no surprise. His work had been clumsy. But he had accomplished what he'd intended. If he needed to wait out some time in a cell, he would go without complaint.

"You can't do this, Relena!" Noin cried out. Sally stepped forward, a hand out towards Noin.

"Watch yourself, Lieutenant," she barked. Noin winced and shrunk into herself.

"It's alright, Noin," Milliardo said. "I'll come quietly." He held his hands together in front of him, and one of the soldiers slapped a pair of restraints over his wrists. As he passed by Relena, Milliardo glanced up at her. She had a tear in one eye that she was trying not to shed. She wiped it quickly away and stepped aside, to allow her soldiers to take him away.

* * *

-SE


	5. May, AC 204

Last Resistance to Peace  
Chapter 5

by Scarlet Eve

* * *

A.C. 204  
May 1

Une adjusted the braided cords on Treize's uniform while he stood in front of the mirror, smoothing out his jacket.

"I have received the most recent membership report," Une said, finishing one side and stepping around to adjust the braids on the other side.

"Hm?"

"There are still several holdouts, including the Sanc Kingdom, of course. Czech Republic, Switzerland, Austria, and Denmark, to name a few," she said.

"That is no surprise," Treize replied.

"Many who have finally joined, do so reluctantly."

"I assume they joined due to your brand of peer pressure?" Treize asked with a half smile.

"They might have been coerced with an ultimatum," Une said. "It is your goal, though, to make them all join."

"Yes."

"We will accomplish that goal," Une said.

"I know," Treize said. "I trust you."

"Thank you, sir," Une said. Treize took one more look in the mirror, and satisfied, turned away.

"Time to go," he said.

On one side of the large auditorium, country representatives, all members of Romefeller, sat in rows of chairs, along with the long-time members of the foundation. _They_ were the important ones. Treize spotted Duke Dermail sitting near the front, a smug smile on his face.

On the other side were the high ranking officers of OZ, along with many of the soldiers. They were not sitting in chairs, but standing in neat rows, all standing at attention. The very first row only contained five people - five young men, dressed in their own uniforms, which separated them from the rest of the soldiers. It was a pleasant sight to see. Treize smiled out at the crowd from his place on at the podium. Behind him hung the Romefeller and OZ banners, and partially covering those banners, was a large, white projector screen.

"Thank you all for coming. I am Treize Kushrenada, Chief Commander of OZ. First, I would like to wholeheartedly welcome our new members to the Romefeller Foundation. Your participation and membership of Romefeller will help ensure the success and prosperity of our future Earth. Second, thank you to all the OZ members who are here, those who have trained so hard to become the top officers and soldiers of all time. Combined, we will unite the Earth against all enemies."

A cheer rose from both sides of the auditorium. Treize smiled and waited for the cheer to die down.

"In addition to the hard work of Romefeller and OZ, we have five secret weapons that will be crucial pieces to our success." Treize gestured down to the five young men standing in front of the OZ soldiers. "Quatre Winner. Trowa Barton. Duo Maxwell. Wufei Chang. Heero Yuy. The five of you have been chosen and trained by OZ to be the top mobile suit pilots in the galaxy."

With a small clicker in his hand, Treize pressed a button and an image appeared on the screen. A wave of whispers washed through the attendees. The photo depicted a large mobile suit, colored in white, blue, and red. Treize clicked through four more pictures, allowing the crowd to take in the beautiful sight of the brand new mobile suits. A black and gray suit, holding a scythe. A suit with double curved blades in shades of brown. A heavy artillery suit, red and orange. And finally, the dragon suit, with claws on each arm, wielding a double-ended beam weapon. All five masterpieces. He clicked one more time to a picture showing all five suits lined up, shoulder to shoulder like the good soldiers.

"These are Gundams. Wing. Deathscythe. Sandrock. Heavyarms. Altron. The Gundams are elite mobile suits, made of more gundanium than any mobile suit before. With the Gundams, these five pilots will help us bring forth a new era in leadership of the Earth and Colonies, with OZ at the helm. The Gundams are our symbol of power!" Treize couldn't help himself. He shouted the last sentence with passion, rousing another cheer from the crowd. Treize saw Duke Dermail's smile widen in a sinister way.

Treize shifted his gaze to the five pilots. Each had a solemn look on their face. Treize smiled gently. Of course, the war that OZ was starting would be a bloody affair, but surely there was no need to be so serious.

This was the start of the plan Treize had worked for so long to put together, to put the pieces in the correct place, and execute. Romefeller had been operating in secret for so long, and today was the day that OZ and the Gundams would debut around the world.

And soon, total control would be in their grasp.

* * *

A.C. 204  
May 2

The edict was broadcast all over the Earth and the Colonies at the same time, no matter what time of day it was. It didn't matter. The news stations everywhere picked up the story and replayed the edict so many times that Sally had it memorized. It was worse when she watched the news with Queen Relena, to see the fear on her Queen's face.

Treize Kushrenada had shown them all the five mobile monstrosities that he had created. The Gundams. Overpowered suits with far too much firepower, too many ways to kill and destroy. When the images were shown, Relena's mouth fell open in shock and horror. Sally could only think of the mobile suits hidden below the Sanc Kingdom - suits that would be no match for the power of the Gundams. She wondered what sort of person would agree to pilot such things, not to mention _five_.

"This can't be real," Relena said, her tea cup shaking in her hand. Sally gently took the cup from her hands and set it on the table.

"I'm afraid it is," Sally said. And there was more bad news to come.

 _The production and use of mobile suits, including suits with similar technology to the Gundams, is forbidden by all countries and colonies. Any country or colony found to possess mobile suits will be considered traitors and attacked._

"They can't do that," Relena shouted.

"Yes and no," Sally said. "They don't rule the world, but they have the power to follow through with their threat."

"What do we do?" Relena asked in desperation. Sally wished she had an answer. Truth be told, she was hoping Relena would have a solution.

* * *

A.C. 204  
Late May

Canada was the first hold-out country to fall to OZ. With the Gundams leading the charge, OZ moved in on Ottawa and took down their government. A replacement leader from the OZ ranks was put in charge, and when the Gundams left, a contingency of mobile suits were left behind. These models, called Leo, existed to keep the people of the capital from trying to usurp their new leader.

Relena watched this play out from her palace in the Sanc Kingdom. The images on the television screen showed destroyed buildings, cars, mass transportation systems, forests, and farmland that were all ruined by the invasion of mobile suits. The Leos dwarfed everything, imposing the rule of OZ upon the people of Canada.

When she closed her eyes, Relena could see Leos flanking her palace, their large weapons trained on anyone walking up the long, stone walkway up to the front doors. She could see the destruction of her cities. She could see her own death.

After Canada, Switzerland didn't stand a chance. Without mobile suits to defend itself, the small country soon became part of Romefeller, its former government system dismantled and a new president put in place, though president was hardly the correct term. Dictator, maybe.

Relena received a desperate call from one of her friends in the country, late one evening. "We can't protect ourselves, Queen Relena. How do we hold up the idea of pacifism if we cannot defend ourselves?"

Relena closed her eyes. "I have begun to wonder the same thing," she answered.

"You have to keep leading the fight of pacifism," her friend said. "You can't let us down. You must be our savior."

"I don't know if I can do that," Relena said. "I will try."

As more countries fell under the rule of Romefeller, Relena continued to receive calls from political leaders around the world, begging for her to remain strong in the face of the OZ terrorists. Each call made her remember her broken vow of pacifism, hidden beneath the land of the Sanc Kingdom - the only thing she had against the threat of Gundams and and OZ. She felt herself crumbling under the pressure, but she maintained her strong exterior. It would do no good to falter and give up. She must continue to fight.

"Please forgive me, father."

* * *

A/N: Thank you to everyone has reviewed! I promise that Relena and Heero will meet eventually!

-SE


	6. June, AC 204

Last Resistance to Peace  
Chapter 6

by Scarlet Eve

* * *

A.C. 204

Mid-June

With her closest friends and advisors around her desk, Relena opened the letter that had been delivered that day, a special delivery from Romefeller. She ripped the envelope open and unfolded the thick, cream colored paper.

"Your Royal Highness, Queen Relena Peacecraft - We humbly request your presence at the Romefeller headquarters in Brussels, Belgium, on June 20, A.C. 204. Signed, Duke Dermail Catalonia. Romefeller Foundation."

She lowered the paper onto her desk and glanced up. Minister Edward Darlian, Major General Sally Po, and Lieutenant Colonel Lucrezia Noin all stared at her, none looking too happy.

"You shouldn't go," Noin said.

"If you do, I will be accompanying you, along with several Sanc security guards," Sally said. Relena looked to Minister Darlian.

"They're going to pressure you to join Romefeller," he said. "I imagine that Treize has some hand in the fact that our kingdom has not yet been attacked. Though he's a tyrannical ruler, he still feels some genuine loyalty to yourself and your brother. At least, I assume he must. Otherwise we would have been attacked long ago."

Relena looked back down at the letter. If she didn't go, they'd certainly be attacked. If she did go, she could at least stand up for herself and her fellow pacifists. She would not join Romefeller. They believed in using weapons to force peace, and she disagreed with that completely. Relena heaved a sigh and pressed her fingers to her temples.

"I shall go. The three of you will join me. And yes, Sally, choose the team of guards you wish to bring along," Relena said. The three of them nodded.

* * *

A.C. 204

June 20

The sun had not yet risen, but Relena was awake, dressing in front of a large mirror in her room. She pulled her long hair into a low ponytail and ran her fingers through her bangs. Her maid, Talia, returned from Relena's extensive closet carrying the garment bag that Relena hoped to never have to use.

"Minister Darlian thought this would be best," Talia said as she unzipped the garment bag. The plastic fell away, revealing a beautiful jacket, white in color with gold epaulettes on the shoulders. Talia lifted the jacket and opened it, waiting for Relena to hold her arms out. With a quick movement, Talia pulled the jacket up Relena's arms and smoothed it over her shoulders. Relena glanced down at the white jacket, contrasting against her purple vest and blue scarf. She could feel Talia smoothing out the back and adjusting the buckles that cinched the waist in.

It was a symbolic gesture, to wear the jacket. It was militaristic in style, and denoted her rank as Queen of the Sanc Kingdom, and implied another role as a military leader. Of course, no one knew that she had her own small military force. She would wear it to give the impression that she would not give up pacifism without a fight.

"You look grand, your highness," Talia said, admiring her in the mirror. Relena gave her maid a small smile.

"Thank you."

Relena left her room and walked down the hall, her feet pinching in the formal boots she rarely wore. She should have gone with a better pair, something sensible that wouldn't hurt her feet, but it was too late now. Her plane was waiting for her at the Sanc airport.

In the entrance hall of the palace, Relena met with Sally, Noin, and Minister Darlian, all dressed in their formal uniforms. Sally and Noin both wore the dark lavender color of the country, while Minister Darlian wore a black uniform, trimmed with lavender. It was a formal dress decided upon to show status in the assembly. Several members of the Sanc security guards waited behind Sally, their weapons holstered at their sides. Everyone bowed to Relena as she arrived.

"Let's get this over with," she said.

The plane touched down at the Brussels airport around nine in the morning. The meeting with Romefeller was scheduled for ten. A black limousine was waiting for her, along with an additional vehicle that Sally had arranged to transport her security.

During the ride to the Romefeller headquarters, Relena stared out the window at the city. Trepidation gnawed at her, and butterflies waged war inside her stomach. She closed her eyes and tried to slow her breathing, to concentrate on the task at hand, and what she was supposed to do. She reminded herself that her ancestors had survived so much through the years, always maintaining the peace of their kingdom. She would not throw their hard work and dedication away now. Relena's mother always told her that she resembled her grandmother, Queen Katrina Peacecraft, a fierce warrior of peace. Relena used her mother's words to harden herself towards what was to come.

The Romefeller headquarters stood near the center of the city, not far from the Brussels Flower Carpet, which Relena hoped she'd have time to see before returning to Sanc. The limousine pulled up along the front of the headquarters building.

"Looks like they brought out the welcome party," Noin commented, looking through the tinted window. Relena followed her gaze. Treize, Duke Dermail, Colonel Une, a young blonde woman Relena didn't recognize, and several OZ soldiers stood at the top of the stone steps, smiling and waiting for her arrival.

The driver of the limousine climbed from the car and walked around to Relena's side and opened the door for her. Relena's own party filed out of the car, joined by Sally and the Sanc guards from the second vehicle. Relena led the way up the steps.

At the top, the Romefeller 'welcome party' greeted her by bowing. "Thank you for coming, your highness," Duke Dermail said, stepping forward to greet her. He clasped her hands for a moment in greeting. "You know Commander Treize and Colonel Une, I believe?"

"I do," Relena said, nodding to them.

"Then the last person is my granddaughter. Queen Relena, this is my granddaughter, Dorothy Catalonia," Duke Dermail said, gesturing towards the young blonde woman. Dorothy stepped forward and flourished a curtsey, dipping low in a swift, practiced movement.

"I can't begin to tell you how pleased I am to meet you," Dorothy said, looking into Relena's eyes. "I have admired you since I was a little girl." Relena was a little taken aback and forced a smile.

"Thank you," Relena said.

"Dorothy is here to act as your escort and personal assistant while you're here. If you need anything, please don't hesitate to ask," Duke Dermail said.

"Oh, that won't be necessary," Relena said.

"It's not a problem at all," Dorothy said. Relena stared at her, feeling a distinct twinge of distrust forming in her mind. The problem was that Relena couldn't tell if Dorothy was being serious, or if she were mocking Relena.

"Shall we go inside?" Treize asked, nodding to the man standing beside the door.

"Please," Relena said, and the whole group turned and filed inside.

* * *

"By joining Romefeller, you'll be a part of a group of people who only want to make Earth a safer place," Duke Dermail said from the other end of the large table. Relena sat with her fingers laced in front of her face, flanked by Sally and Minister Darlian. Noin stood behind her chair, with her security guards fanned out behind her. Treize, Une, and Dorothy were all present for the meeting, along with several OZ soldiers.

"My country already rules under the ideals of pacifism," Relena replied. "It seems to me that Romefeller is the one bullying other countries into joining the foundation." She heard Minister Darlian inhale sharply. Dermail laughed and shook his head.

"I wouldn't use the term 'bullying,' your highness. We're simply showing these countries the benefits of Romefeller and our influence on the world as a whole," he replied. Relena stared at him. Surely there was more to his argument than that. "I assume you have heard of the Colony Alliance?" Dermail added. This time, Relena frowned. She glanced at Minister Darlian, who shook his head.

"I'm sure you'll be happy to enlighten me," Relena replied.

"Indeed," he said. "The Colony Alliance has been forming for about a year, amassing soldiers and mobile suits, in order to wage war against the Earth. They pose a threat to our way of life."

"How so?"

"We have intelligence that they plan to attack major cities and ports around the world, to stop Earthlings from reaching space. The colonies want to separate themselves from us." Dermail's voice grew louder as he spoke, apparently passionate about the subject. Relena tilted her head to the side and stared Dermail down.

"And I suppose you haven't sent OZ out to the colonies to try and bring them under your control, have you?" Relena asked facetiously. Dermail scowled at her.

"It is unwise to allow the colonies to amass a sizable army when they're only enemies are Earth," Dermail said.

"I would think that the Colonies would only build an army in the situation where they felt afraid of someone else," Minister Darlian interjected. "They desire peace, just as the rest of us do."

Dermail laughed harshly. "That's a fool's way of thinking," he said. Relena closed her eyes and released a long breath. Her fears had been confirmed - that Dermail was an unhinged leader, desperate to take control of the Earth and Colonies through force, and not through peace. And it was disturbing to her just how quickly he was succeeding.

Relena looked up. "I have heard enough," she said, and rose from the table. Sally pulled out Relena's chair for her, and she left the room, leaving behind protests from Dermail, asking her to stay longer. Relena led her contingency along the hallway away from the conference room.

"Your highness!"

Relena paused and glanced over her shoulder. Dorothy Catalonia was striding down the hall, moving quickly to catch up. The young woman floated to a stop, her long hair settling against her back. "Yes?" Relena asked.

Dorothy folded her hands in front of her and bowed her head. "You'll have to forgive my grandfather. He is a great man, but he sometimes lacks tact when it comes to convincing others to his way of thinking," she said. "He simply wants to unite the Earth together, to remove the fighting at borders."

Relena gave Dorothy a sympathetic smile. Dorothy Catalonia must have been brainwashed to her grandfather's way to thinking. "Thank you, Miss Dorothy, but I cannot join Romefeller. It goes against the freedom of nations to run independently, based on their own values. Your grandfather is taking control of countries and instilling a military dictatorship. No good will come of this."

Relena began to walk away, but she could feel the intense gaze of Dorothy on her back.

* * *

A.C. 204

Late June

Major General Sally Po stood in the control room of the Sanc Kingdom military, located deep underneath the Sanc Kingdom Palace. Her arms crossed over her shoulders. To her right, two technicians were monitoring the underground mobile suit hangar. To her left, two low ranking officers with information technology backgrounds monitored information exchanged between countries, searching for keywords that Sally had set for them. On the other side of the room, three more low ranking officers monitored the security cameras for the Sanc Kingdom palace.

It appeared that for the moment, everything was fine. An executive order was placed to raise the security level of the country, but Sally could not shake the feeling that something was wrong. Normally, Sally did not monitor the control room herself, but her anxiety would not allow her to leave it to the assigned officer.

In the pocket of her uniform coat, Sally's phone began to ring. She removed the phone and glanced at the screen. Minister Darlian's name flashed on the screen. Sally answered the call.

"Minister," she said.

"Major. I have an interesting problem," Darlian said.

"What?"

"A request came through from a company called Terratek Industries. They want to set up a facility within the borders of the Sanc Kingdom," Darlian said.

"What kind of company is that?" Sally asked.

"Well, that's the thing. I did some digging. I have reason to believe that they have ties to Romefeller," Darlian said. Sally rolled her eyes.

"Of course they do. What exactly did they want to do?"

"They were applying for a permit to start mining," Darlian said. "Because of Relena's environmental protection laws, the permit came to me. They want to mine chromite."

"How do they even know about that?" Sally asked.

Darlian chuckled on his side of the line. "Well, anyone can perform a geological survey. We've known for a long time that there are chromite reserves under the Sanc Kingdom. Relena has refused all attempts to mine those reserves," Darlian explained.

"Chromite is used for making mobile suits and other weapons, is it not?" Sally asked.

"That's correct."

"And Relena will deny this permit?"

"She doesn't know about it yet," Darlian said. "I wanted to give you a heads up. I think you should have some people go and watch that area, to make sure no one's sneaking around. In the meantime, I'm going to discuss this with Relena. It is extremely likely that she will reject the permit."

"Alright, I will do that," Sally said. They said goodbye, and Sally hung up her phone. She left the control room and passed through into an adjacent room, where radars were constantly scanning the landscape and air space of the Sanc Kingdom. Three technicians were sitting at the radar panels. The room smelled heavily of stale coffee. The technicians glanced up at Sally and rose, saluting her. She waved a hand, and the technicians returned to their seats.

"I need you to set up a special monitor location," Sally said. "Southern portion of the country, in the mountain area." One of the technicians frowned.

"That area is not populated. It's all forest and rocky hills," he said.

"I'm aware of that," Sally said. "We have some concerns about potential illegal mining operations."

The technician nodded. "Of course, Major," he replied, and spun back around to his computer. He began to type very quickly, setting up a monitoring point in the area where the chromite reserves were located. She watched with this a long sigh.

Relena would deny the permit, and that will be another strike against her. Sally worried that with each slight against Romefeller, they were getting closer to being attacked.

* * *

A/N: Your continued support of this story makes me smile. Thank you!

-SE


	7. July, AC 204

Last Resistance to Peace  
Chapter 7

by Scarlet Eve

#SundayFundayBitches

* * *

A.C. 204

Early July

The personnel and officers quarters for the Sanc Kingdom military was located on the property that belonged to the Peacecraft family. Near a far back corner of the property, away from major roads populated areas, stood several low buildings, most only two stories high. The buildings were painted a rather ugly green-brown color, but helped to blend in with the surrounding area. It was here that the Sanc soldiers were trained, housed, and prepared for the eventual attacks on the country.

Below the personnel buildings was the underground mobile suit hangar. The floor of each dormitory building had a trapdoor that led to a stairwell and elevator, which would take the soldiers down to their mobile suits. No matter the time of day, the soldiers would have quick access to their weapons to protect the kingdom.

Lieutenant Colonel Noin was in charge of training and overseeing these soldiers. During her time at the academy, she'd excelled in all areas and frequently ran workshops to help other soldiers get up to speed. That's why it was easy for Milliardo to convince Relena and Sally to hire Noin as the officer of charge of training. She considered this small group of buildings her domain. She knew every inch of every building and the surrounding grounds.

That was why, as she approached in her ATV, the lump on the ground just outside the tree line drew her attention. The two soldiers on guard duty opened the gate at her approach. She waved them out.

"Did you see that over there?" she called out to them, pointing to the lump on the ground. Both young men shook their heads. Noin sighed. "Come on," she shouted. The two soldiers pushed their rifles around to their backs and hopped into her ATV. "What have I taught you about guard duty?" she asked, her tone severe. The two young soldiers flinched.

"Know every inch of the land," they said together, acting like dogs with their tails between their legs. Noin nodded.

"Know every inch of land," she repeated.

"We figured it was just a dead animal or a branch," one of the soldiers commented.

"You still verify. It could be a hidden bomb," Noin said. She wasn't intentionally trying to make them paranoid, but checking on a slight difference in the landscape could be the difference between life and death. Noin pulled her ATV up alongside the lump on the ground and threw the vehicle in park.

It was not a branch, nor a dead animal.

"It's a person!"

Noin climbed out of the ATV and knelt beside the person collapsed on the ground. It appeared to be a young woman with short, dark hair, not unlike her own, wearing a military uniform. Her face was dirty, and she appeared to be injured.

"Hey, she's from Germany," one of the soldiers with her commented. Noin glanced up at him. "I recognize that insignia on her shoulder," he added with a blush. Noin smiled at him.

"Good call," she said. "Help me, here." Between the three of them, they lifted the woman off the ground and gently laid her across the back seat of the ATV.

"How did she get out here?"

Noin glanced back towards the trees. Nothing else appeared to be disturbed. "Wait here," she ordered, and un-holstered the gun at her hip. With her hands wrapped around the grip, she ventured forward through the trees, looking for any signs of how this woman ended up on Sanc Kingdom property. Other than her footprints in the soft earth, Noin couldn't see anything else.

She was about to give up when she saw a torn parachute in a tree. It was almost invisible among the budding trees, but she saw the cables hanging down, still attached to the backpack that it must have deployed from. Noin stood underneath the parachute and glanced up. Sure enough, the same insignia from the woman's uniform was stitched into the leather backpack.

Noin left the parachute in the tree and walked back to the ATV. The two soldiers were standing guard, their eyes scanning the trees, like she'd taught them.

"Looks like she came in on a parachute," Noin said. "Let's get her back to the medical facility. When she wakes up, she can give us her whole story."

* * *

A.C. 204

Early July

Sally joined Noin in the medical facility. Sally had been a field medic for many years before climbing the ranks to Major, so the facility was familiar to her. Though she frequently had to remind herself to let the doctors do their jobs and not interfere.

Noin led Sally to the room of the stranger that was found collapsed. Inside the room, the woman soldier was sitting up in her bed, bandages covering the scrapes on her face. Her eyes were a little foggy, but otherwise, she seemed alert. Sally stepped to the bedside and folded her arms behind her back.

"I understand you stumbled into our country," Sally said to the woman. "I'm hoping you can offer up an explanation. My name is Major General Sally Po, of the Sanc security guards."

"Hilde Schbeiker, Staff Sergeant in the Deutsches Heer," she said, her voice lilting with a slight accent. "At least, what was left."

"What do you mean?" Sally asked. Hilde closed her eyes for a moment, as if gathering her thoughts.

"OZ came in and dismantled everything," Hilde said. "Some of us tried to escape, to find sanctuary in countries that haven't yet fallen. OZ is locking up all the military officers and personnel of the countries they take over." Emotion seemed to overtake her for a moment, and a tear leaked from her eye. Sally frowned, feeling sorry for the young soldier. "We stole a plane and I jumped out over the Sanc Kingdom. My landing was not ideal."

"I see," Sally said. She stepped away from the bed and paced across the room for a moment. "Where have your comrades gone?" Hilde shook her head.

"I don't know. There aren't many places left that aren't controlled by Romefeller and OZ," she replied. "It's only a matter of time before they come for Sanc." Sally stopped pacing and glanced back at Hilde.

"We know," she replied, sadly. "Queen Relena is well aware of what might happen."

"Will her highness accept me here?" Hilde asked.

"I would consider myself a great misjudge of character if she turns you away," Sally replied. She turned towards Noin, who had been silently observing the exchange from the door. "Find her a place in the dormitories."

"Yes, ma'am," Noin said, and turned away to leave the room.

"I will talk to you more later. Rest up," Sally said. Hilde smiled and thanked her.

* * *

-SE


	8. Mid to Late July, AC 204

Last Resistance to Peace  
Chapter 8

by Scarlet Eve

* * *

A.C. 204

Mid-July

It was well past two in the morning when Relena finally settled down enough to try and sleep. Between making plans to deal with Romefeller and OZ, running the country, and keeping her military a secret, Relena's mind was constantly abuzz.

She knew, as she tried to calm her mind enough to sleep, that she needed some kind of relief. With Milliardo locked away, Relena had picked up the duties he'd always taken care of. She'd forgotten how much he did that took away stress from herself. Minister Darlian always took on more work than he could handle as well, and Relena knew she couldn't keep pushing work onto him. It was a possibility that Relena could hire someone to help her, but who could she trust? Exhaustion finally let her slid into sleep.

Two sounds jerked Relena from her sleep.

The first was the wail of the civil defense alarm, blasting at full volume from the speakers placed all over the country. The second was an explosion and subsequent aftershock, which shook the entire Sanc Kingdom palace down to its foundation stones.

Relena threw herself from her bed and ran to the window of her bedroom. The alarms continued to wail, and would do so until Sally gave the order to cease. Outside, she could see the assembly building, only a few miles away, engulfed in flames. Hovering above the building were several mobile suits, all OZ Leos. Mobile suit carrier planes crisscrossed the night sky, the blinking lights giving them away. The Leos landed nearby, their massive weight cracked the ground beneath them and sent up dirt and dust into roiling clouds.

Relena pressed one hand to her chest and clutched the fabric of her pajamas. "No…" she whispered.

Someone pounded on the door to her bedroom. Relena whirled around just as the door opened, revealing one of the female security guards who watched her room at night. "Your highness, you need to be evacuated."

In a daze, Relena nodded. She grabbed a thin robe and pulled it on over her pajamas and slipped a pair of moccasin style slippers on her feet. She hurried from the room, snatching up her phone and tablet as she went. The security guard remained close to Relena as they followed the hidden passageways through the palace, down to the control room. She knew that Noin and Sally would be waiting for her to give the orders.

Halfway down to the control room, another explosion rocked the palace. Relena squeezed her eyes closed, wondering which building took the hit. She hastened down the hall and burst through the door into the control room, the security guard trotting to keep up.

Sally and Noin were already present, both wearing loose shorts and a standard issue t-shirt from the military uniforms. Relena assumed they must have just pulled on boots and rushed over from the officer's quarters. Sleepy-looking technicians sat at their positions around the command center, furiously downing coffee and pulling up video and stills from cameras positions around the country. The large radar beeped with each passing, showing more and more mobile suits as they dropped from the carriers.

"Queen Relena," Sally said, turning to acknowledge her arrival. "I need to know your decision."

 _About the mobile suits._ Relena bit her lip and watched the screens streaming footage from outside the palace. Now both the assembly building and the Newport City clock tower were up in flames. The burning of the clock tower was a poignant reminder that time was running out.

"Has anyone tried to contact us yes?" Relena asked. The technicians shook their heads.

"Do you want to deploy the mobile suits?" Sally asked, trying to not to sound urgent. Relena could tell she was anxious, however, by the way she kept shifting from one foot to the other. Relena hesitated for a moment, still watching the feed. More and more mobile suits dropped from the sky, landing among buildings and homes, knocking down bits of buildings in the process.

"Oh!" one of the technicians cried out. "We're getting an incoming call from an OZ private jet." Relena rushed to the vid-phone, nearly knocking the technician from her chair. She pressed a button to accept the connection, and Treize's face appeared. Just behind his shoulder, Relena could see Une standing at attention.

"Good morning, your highness," Treize said, hailing her. She scowled at him.

"Stop these attacks!"

Treize smirked. "I'd love to, Queen Relena, but I'm afraid both OZ and Romefeller are tired of your opposition to progress."

"Opposition to progress? You're enslaving the countries of the planet! How is that 'progress'?" she cried out. She could feel the heat rising in her face, and her hands gripped the technician's chair so tightly that Relena's knuckles turned white.

"We'll have to disagree on that point," Treize replied. "So far, none of these countries have been forced to perform work without pay." He paused a moment, then continued. "Even if we left you to your own devices, Queen Relena, you would suffer when the Colony Alliance attacks Earth. As a pacifist nation, you have no way to defend yourselves."

Behind her, Relena could hear the protests of anger coming from Noin and Sally, along with the few gathered soldiers and technicians. She knew that an entire group of highly-trained soldiers were waiting for the signal to board their mobile suits and retaliate against OZ.

But now was not the time. Relena clenched her fists tightly around the chair back.

"Your highness, please don't do it," Sally whispered behind her. Relena glanced back at her Major, then back to Treize's face on the vid-phone. There was an appropriate time to show one's hand, and this was not it.

"Alright, Treize," Relena said. "I will become a member of Romefeller. Just call off these attacks."

Relena watched on the screen as Treize turned and said something to Colonel Une, who nodded and disappeared from the frame of the vid-phone. Treize turned back, a smile on his face.

"Now that wasn't so difficult," he said. "We'll take these suits home with us, then. We wouldn't want to sully the good image of the Sanc Kingdom." Relena had no reply for this. She simply continued to glare at Treize through the screen. He waved once. "We'll be summoning you to Brussels in a few days."

Without a goodbye, Treize signed off. The screen went dark.

Relena released a long sigh, feeling the gazes of the half-dozen people in the room. It was time to explain herself.

* * *

A.C. 204

Late July

Dispatched from Brussels with a mission, Dorothy Catalonia sped along the highway towards the capital of the Sanc Kingdom. After her grandfather and Treize decided to attack, forcing the Queen to accept membership into the foundation, they'd given her a few days to calm down before sending Dorothy out to smooth things over. Typically this was not done, but Dorothy sensed that Treize and her grandfather had some fear of Queen Relena Peacecraft. OZ might have the Gundams, but they'd never be as powerful as the Queen.

As her golden limo neared the city center, Dorothy could see large metal cranes sticking up from between the historical buildings. It was a strange juxtaposition. She knew that a few buildings had either been destroyed or damaged in the attack. It appeared that Queen Relena was wasting no time to make repairs.

Dorothy reduced her speed and crawled along the damaged roadways. She passed along a large building that was now missing a roof, over which stood the cranes she'd seen from a distance. Standing near the construction site was Queen Relena. Dorothy slammed on her brakes, her car squealing to a halt, and jumped out of her car.

"Queen Relena!" she called out, waving an arm over her head as she trotted to where the Queen was standing with a large group of people circled around her. Though the Queen was wearing a bright yellow hard hat, there was no mistaking the long blonde hair hanging down her back.

The Queen turned to glance over her shoulder, and Dorothy saw her eyes widen. "Miss Catalonia?" Dorothy strode towards the Queen, passing by a construction worker on her way. She grabbed the hard hat off his head and popped it on her own head. The women standing close to the Queen looked annoyed.

"Your highness," Dorothy said, dropping into a sweeping curtsy.

"Miss Catalonia, what are you doing here?" Queen Relena asked.

"Please, just call me Dorothy," she replied. "I was sent as an emissary of the Romefeller Foundation." Dorothy noted the slight confusion in the Queen's eyes. "Romefeller and OZ acknowledge that we did some damage to your country," she went on, nodding her head towards the building under construction. "I'm here to assist you in any way."

Queen Relena turned away. "That won't be necessary."

"My grandfather is personally offering financial assistance to rebuild," Dorothy added. Her grandfather had told her to use that offer only as a last resort, but he did, after all, send the mobile suits to attack. It had the intended effect. Queen Relena turned back to Dorothy. One of her advisors leaned over and whispered something in her ear, and the Queen nodded.

"Alright, Dorothy. I'll have a room set up for you at the palace," Queen Relena said. Dorothy swept into another curtsy and smiled at the Queen.

"Oh," Dorothy said, turning back to the Queen. "I also have the papers that will need to be signed to fully acknowledge your support and membership of the Romefeller Foundation." The expression that soured the Queen's face was not unexpected. Dorothy turned back to her car and climbed inside.

* * *

Dorothy was directed to a set of rooms in the westernmost section of the palace, an area, she was informed, was mainly comprised of guest rooms. The royal family maintained their rooms in the east wing, thereby ensuring that Dorothy was placed as far away as possible.

She didn't mind. Her suite contained a sitting room, a bedroom, and a private bathroom, all decorated with antique furnishings. The porter had brought up her bags from her car, and a valet had taken her keys and parked the gold limo in the garage, among the other royal family vehicles. As Dorothy unpacked her suitcase, she wondered if the Queen knew how to drive a car.

Relena called Dorothy to the public receiving room just before dinner, with the request to bring the documents from Romefeller. Dorothy grabbed her leather portfolio and was escorted down to the receiving room by an older gentleman by the name of Pagan. Dorothy got a vibe from this gentleman that he didn't trust her in the least. She supposed she couldn't blame him.

Pagan led Dorothy to an office that had to be reached through the old throne room. Dorothy looked around at the grand room with wide eyes, feeling the history that must have taken place over the years. The two throne chairs on the dais were aged and did not appear to be used anymore. She thought this was a shame. She could picture Queen Relena ruling her country from that chair, dressed in a flowing white gown.

"This way, Miss Catalonia," Pagan said, gesturing towards a door. Dorothy pulled her eyes from the throne and followed Pagan to the door. Inside, Queen Relena was already sitting on the other side of the desk, a few stacks of folders on one corner and tea service on the other. Dorothy curtsied to the Queen and sat down in the vacant chair.

"Thank you for coming, Miss Catalonia," Queen Relena said. "I'd like to get this messy business over with."

"Of course, your highness," Dorothy said. She opened her leather folio and removed a stack of papers. She placed it in front of Relena on the desk. "These are the same documents signed by all members of Romefeller after agreeing to join the foundation."

Queen Relena flipped up the first page and began to scan the document. Dorothy watched her with a slight smile.

"Have you ever read this document?" Relena asked, glancing up at Dorothy as she neared the last page.

"Certainly. Many times, actually. I read this one just before I left Belgium, to make sure everything was in order," Dorothy replied. The Queen said nothing and returned her attention to the document. At the end, she picked up a shining silver pen and signed her name at the bottom. She pushed it back to Dorothy, who signed as an authorized witness.

"May I ask you something, Miss Catalonia?" Relena asked.

"Please, call me Dorothy. And yes, anything," Dorothy replied.

"Do you truly believe in what Romefeller and OZ are doing? You agree with their ideals?" Relena asked. Dorothy smiled and pressed her fingers together in front of her face.

"I do, your highness, in that I believe in the strategy that my cousin Treize has built," she said.

"Strategy?"

"I'm afraid I cannot say anything more about it, your highness. Classified information to OZ. But that is why I follow him," Dorothy explained. She could tell that this information was upsetting and irritating to the Queen, as her scowl deepened across her face. Dorothy picked up the papers and slipped them back into the leather folio. Pagan reappeared, gently knocking at the door before sticking his head inside.

"Dinner is ready, your highness."

* * *

-SE


	9. August, AC 204

Last Resistance to Peace  
Chapter 9: August, A.C. 204

by Scarlet Eve

A/N: You've waited patiently, so here they are.

* * *

A.C. 204

August

Heero Yuy, pilot of the Wing Gundam, sat by himself on the carrier plane, away from the other pilots. He didn't quite understand why Commander Treize wanted all five of them working together. It seemed like a waste. Heero could easily be out conquering countries on his own, or at the very least, with Trowa Barton, the other pilot who had little to say.

Several rows ahead, Duo Maxwell was purposely antagonizing Wufei Chang. Everyone knew that Wufei had a strange obsession with justice, so naturally, Duo latched onto that and would use it to rile up Wufei at every available chance. Duo was the only one of their group who found any humor in their tasks. Heero would hate him for that, if Duo wasn't such a good pilot; Heero would dislike _all_ of the other Gundam pilots if they weren't so talented at their jobs.

Of course, they would not be working as Gundam pilots if they weren't the best.

Heero glanced out the plane window, but all he could see was water. According to Colonel Une, there was a hold-out country in the middle east, something to do with a wealthy man and his immense influence over this particular country. He was a peaceful-minded man, but there were some rumors that he was involved with the Colony Alliance. The Gundams were being sent to enforce OZ's rule.

And most likely, it would be a dull task. Whoever controlled the government would most likely wave their white flag of surrender as soon as the Gundams landed.

"Hey Yuy!" Duo called from the front of the plane. "What're ya doing back there? Moping?"

Heero ignored Duo and continued to watch the water pass by under the plane.

"Leave him be," Quatre Winner said.

"Why? Yuy should be more of a team player," Duo commented, planting his hands on his hips. Heero shifted his gaze to Duo.

"I'm here, aren't I?"' he asked.

"He speaks!" Duo shouted. Wufei glared at Duo.

"Shut up, Maxwell," Wufei said. "You're not going to make Heero like you by harassing him."

"Oh, I don't care about that," Duo said, waving a hand at Wufei. "He's supposed to be our _leader_ , but he won't even talk to us."

"Come on, Duo," Quatre said. "We all have our own style. You can't make Heero conform to what you want." Duo rolled his eyes and pointed across the plane to Heero.

"That attitude of yours will get you in trouble one of these days," Duo said. "Mark my words."

" _Gundam Pilots. We will be landing in five minutes. Please prepare for departure."_

Duo spun away from Heero and sat back down in his seat, still grumbling to himself. Heero crossed his arms over his chest and dropped his chin. It was true that Heero was supposed to be their de facto leader, but all the orders came down from Colonel Une. When she wasn't around barking orders, Heero _was_ the leader, as he had a more innate sense of battle and strategy than the others. With maybe the exception of Trowa, the others allowed their emotions to control too many of their own actions, and it usually worked against them.

* * *

Heero and the other four pilots sat in their Gundams, spread out along the outer edges of a city in the middle of the desert. According to intel, this city was the true location of the country's governing body; the government building in the largest city in the country was a fake. So far, Heero had not seen any movement within the city. The lack of activity was grating on his nerves; this task should be an easy one to complete. This country was not known for its military defenses.

"This city is way too quiet," Quatre commented over their internal communication line.

"Nothing is moving," Duo added.

"We can't leave until they surrender to OZ," Heero said, his own eyes scanning the image relays. A few minutes prior, he had received a message that the Leos would be arriving soon, and would stay behind to ensure compliance after the Gundams left.

Silence fell on the line as the five pilots waited.

"I've got a bad feeling about this," Wufei commented over the line, breaking the silence for a moment. Heero frowned.

Heero felt the hit before he heard the sound. His Gundam's balance faltered as a blast smashed into the back side, shaking the entire mobile suit. Heero growled in his throat and punched a button on his console, switching to a rear camera.

"What was that?" one of the pilots shouted over the line. Heero grabbed the controls and turned his Gundam around, searching the horizon for what hit him. Not far away, he could see something huddled against the sand.

"There's mobile suits out there," Heero called out to the others. From the hill in the sand, another blast fired, this one hitting Deathscythe square in the chest, almost knocking the suit backwards off its feet. Duo regained control and pushed his Gundam forward, the large laser scythe appearing in the Gundam's hands.

"How many are there?" Wufei asked.

"Can't tell yet," Heero replied. He activated the beam cannon on the arm of Wing and waited for it to power up. "Don't fire at them yet until they reveal their position."

Silence fell once more, and along the horizon, nothing moved. Heero continued to scan with his eyes while Wing scanned with motion sensors.

"There!" Quatre shouted, but before anyone could react, a barrage of blasts sped over the ground, crashing into the Gundams. Heero gripped the controls, trying to keep his Gundam from falling backwards. Wing beeped at him, alerting him to the appearance of several mobile suits, appearing from _underneath_ the sand. Heero didn't recognize the suits, they weren't OZ, and weren't anything like the pictures he'd seen of the Colony Alliance mobile suits.

"Destroy them," Heero said to the others. He fired his beam cannon across the expanse of land and hit one of the suits, and the blast expanded out to consume three more before the light faded away. Deathscythe flew forward across the sand, the back panels extended out like bat wings, the beam scythe gripped in the Gundam's hands. Duo slashed at two suits, which exploded apart.

Quatre and Sandrock cut down mobile suits with twin shotels, which melted the suits as they were sliced through the middle. =Heavyarms blasted down suits with heavy artillery guns, while Wufei and Altron sliced and stabbed suits with their beam trident.

From inside the Wing cockpit, the sounds of destruction were muffled, barely registering to Heero as he attacked wave after wave of sand-colored mobile suits, which continued to appear from the sand, guns blazing.

"Who are these people?" Duo asked while he repositioned Deathscythe.

"I've been sending footage and stills back to HQ for analysis," Quatre said. "So far, they haven't come back with an answer."

"Ah, back there!" Wufei cried, Altron spinning around to the south. A hangar door had opened in the sand, and several shuttles were flying out into the air, taking advantage of the distraction caused by the mobile suits.

"Duo." Heero said, turning Wing around. "The rest of you, stay here."

Deathscythe appeared at Wing's side and together they flew forward across the sand, their thrusters working overtime to push them off the ground enough to reach the shuttles.

Before they could attack the escaping shuttles, several more mobile suits appeared, these ones different than the ones they had been fighting. The first thing Heero noticed was the numbers painted on the shoulder of the suits. He stared down numbers 23 and 45, while 2, 6, and 12 waited behind.

The momentary pause was their failing. The five new suits attacked, completely knocking Heero and Duo off guard. Wing screamed at Heero, the damage sensors flashing at him. The shuttles continued to ascend into the air, gaining speed as they grew closer and closer to the atmosphere. Heero grabbed a lever and pulled, intent on converting Wing into its flight mode, but errors flashed at him from all sides. Something was damaged. He couldn't fly.

"Damn it!" Heero shouted. He slammed his fist on the console. The shuttles were too far away now, and the numbered mobile suits were retreating. Behind them, Quatre, Wufei, and Trowa continued to fight against the barrage of suits popping out from the sand. Heero could feel their blasts hitting the back of his Gundam.

"We need to get out of here," Quatre said. "I've called for the carriers. We just need to stay up until they get here."

"I'm almost out of ammunition," Trowa said. With a thud, he dropped his gatling gun off Heavyarms, revealing the oversized army knife. He began to slash at suits, to keep them at bay.

"How did they build so many, damn it?" Duo cried out, still trying to keep the suits back with his scythe. No one answered.

Wing's motion sensor beeped. The carriers had arrived. The mobile suits turned their attention to the carriers, firing at them.

"Don't let them destroy the carriers!" Quatre shouted, slicing down another suit that attempted to fire a rocket at the carriers. With enormous luck, the Gundams were able to grab hold of the carriers and get away. The attacking suits stopped firing once the Gundams were off the ground.

Heero closed his eyes. This was their first defeat.

* * *

-SE


	10. Late August, AC 204

Last Resistance to Peace  
Chapter 10

* * *

A.C. 204

Late August

Treize sat in a conference room in the Romefeller headquarters, along with Colonel Une and Duke Dermail. Dorothy was there as well, discussing her stay at the Sanc Kingdom.

"I found no signs that the kingdom is hiding anything. Obviously, her highness Queen Relena kept me watched during my entire stay. I cannot blame her for that," Dorothy said. "Her guards are well trained, but they are not soldiers."

"Did she take you into confidence?" Duke Dermail asked.

"No. The Queen does not much like me," Dorothy said. Treize found it amusing that she was unaffected by this. He had a feeling that Dorothy enjoyed it when people didn't like her. Though to be honest, it was a trait they shared as distant cousins.

"And her feelings about Romefeller remain the same?" Dermail asked.

"Yes. Her dislike of the organization runs deep."

Treize leaned forward over the table. "I think we can agree that none of this is new information," he said. "Queen Relena Peacecraft is a stubborn, headstrong young woman, who is unlikely to be easily swayed from her beliefs. She _will_ cause us problems in the future, but my prediction is that her troublemaking will come in the form of politics, not war."

Dermail and Colonel Une didn't look convinced. Dorothy merely looked bored.

"You know her brother," Dermail said. "Don't you think he'd convince her to arm the country?" Treize shrugged.

"Possibly. He might have tried anyway. If he hadn't renounced his claim to the throne, I believe the country would be armed. But not Relena. From what Zechs told me about her, she's always fully believed in pacifism."

Silence fell. He knew Colonel Une hated Relena, and Dermail was afraid of the young woman. Treize always found her interesting, the few times he met her in the past. He had been hoping for a chance to talk with her about her ideals, but so far, the opportunity had not presented itself. He doubted he'd get the chance any time soon.

"Queen Relena will continue to deny mining permits as well," Dorothy added, breaking the momentary silence. Dermail exclaimed intelligible words.

"That's not a surprise," Treize commented. He glanced to Dermail. "You'll have to increase your mining in space."

"I believe that's _your_ job," Dermail countered. Treize shrugged his shoulders. "I will send her an executive order to allow the mining operations to take place. She can't hoard that chromite to herself."

Treize smiled, and Dorothy clucked her tongue in disagreement but said nothing.

* * *

A.C. 204

September

Heero Yuy sat in the cockpit of his Gundam, occasionally glancing out at the activity in the hangar. A large contingency of OZ soldiers was preparing to leave Earth for space, to bring their military control to the colonies. Heero had asked permission to be sent along, but was denied with no explanation. He looked back at his laptop and continued to scan the operating code of Wing. He'd noticed a few irregularities during the last battle. He wanted to fix them before the Gundams were sent out again.

The cable hanging beside his Gundam began to move, recoiling back up. Heero let out a sigh. Someone was coming to interrupt his work. A moment later, Duo's head appeared. He released the handle and dropped onto the cockpit landing.

"What?" Heero asked.

"That's a nice 'hello,'" Duo said, planting his hands on his hips. Heero didn't bother looking up from his laptop. "What're you up to?" Heero ignored him, but Duo persisted. "Come on, man! Quatre, Wufei, and Trowa are in a meeting with Une, and I'm bored."

Finally, something interesting from Duo. Heero glanced up. "What meeting?" Duo shrugged.

"I don't know. I was explicitly _not_ invited to the meeting, and neither were you, obviously."

"Hn."

Duo made himself comfortable on the edge of the cockpit landing, his feet dangling over the floor. "Can you believe they're not letting us go into space?" Duo asked, watching the activity below. "I don't know why they're so concerned about some pacifist nation in Europe. We could crush them, easily."

"What are you talking about?"

"Weren't you paying attention earlier in that meeting?" Duo asked. Heero gave him a blank stare. "Guess not. That's why we're stuck here. For some reason, Romefeller is worried about this little country. So we stay here to keep them under control."

Heero returned his gaze to his laptop screen. "Ridiculous."

Duo shrugged. "Anyway, I'm hungry. I'm going down to the mess hall." He grabbed the handle of the retraction cable and stepped off the cockpit landing.

"You're always hungry," Heero muttered to himself, shutting down the OS of Wing and searching for information on pacifist nations in Europe.

* * *

A/N: I know, short chapter. I continue to appreciate and love your comments and reviews. :-)

-SE


	11. Still Late August, AC 204

Last Resistance to Peace  
Chapter 11

* * *

A/N: I some how forgot to include this section in my previous updates. Sorry about that!

* * *

A.C. 204

Late August

From a hallway window on the third floor of the Sanc Kingdom palace, Relena watched Dorothy climb into her gaudy golden limo. The young woman had _finally_ been called back to Brussels by her grandfather. Relena was relieved to see Dorothy go. She was a strange woman, and Relena could not get a read on her personality. For the few weeks that Dorothy hung around the Sanc Kingdom, she had shown devotion to Relena and praised her ideals, in spite of her own opinions. And not once did Dorothy attempt to break into any secure areas. Relena knew this because she had Sally's people keep a constant watch on the woman.

And true to Dorothy's word, Duke Dermail Catalonia gave the Sanc Kingdom several million dollars to help fund the repairs caused when OZ used mobile suits to force Relena to join Romefeller.

But the money would never repair the damage her decision did to her reputation among her people. The news stations and various papers around the continent slammed Relena and her decision to join Romefeller, and many saw the decision as proof that Relena had given up her family's long-standing ideals of peace. Relena desperately wanted to comment on these claims, but Minister Darlian advised her against it. No matter what she said, they would find ways to twist her words. The only way she could truly clear up the problem would be to reveal what was hidden below ground, and that was not going to happen.

At the very least, in her heart, Relena knew she would always preach peace, even if some of her decisions made her appear a hypocrite. The golden limo disappeared from view. Relena turned away from the window and walked down three flights of spiraling stairs to the first floor.

The public receiving room was located off the throne room, an area which had been preserved for historical purposes. Relena smoothed out her blouse as she walked, her footsteps echoing in the large room. She glanced at the gilded thrones, above which hung many beautiful portraits of her ancestors. Their eyes seemed to follow her as she walked, reminding her of all the mistakes she'd made. Relena tore her gaze away from the portraits and stepped inside the receiving room.

Two guards were already inside, standing on either side of her chair. They bowed to her as she entered, and she greeted them. Sinking into her chair, she arranged the few items on the desk and waited.

A few minutes later, a balding, middle aged man appeared at the door, accompanied by two Sanc guards. Relena rose from her chair. His name was Arthur Jacobs, and according to the information that was discovered, he was the CEO of a mining company called TerraTek, based out of Brussels. That was enough to make her suspicious.

"Thank you for meeting with me, your highness," the man said, bowing to her.

"Of course," she said. "Please, have a seat."

The man sat down and dropped his briefcase on her desk with a thud. Relena tried not to wince. "I understand that you denied our permit to open mining operations in your country."

"I believe I have the right to do that," Relena replied.

"Oh of course, your highness," Jacobs said. "I was only hoping I could convince you to reconsider."

Relena leaned back in her chair and steepled her fingers. "You may attempt to do so, but I can assure you that my decision is final."

"I understand, your highness. You are an excellent and well-loved leader, and you must know that your reserves of chromite are the last on the planet."

"I've been told this before, yes," Relena said.

"And you _must_ know how important and useful that metal is to the protection of Earth," Jacobs said. He pulled rolls of blueprints from his briefcase as he spoke. "Of course, we use the metal to make our mobile suits even stronger, since gundanium is difficult to find out in space. We also use it to reenforce shuttles, airplanes, and other vehicles, that help to protect our world leaders as they travel from country to country." He unrolled a blueprint of a space shuttle. Relena glanced at it. "We could promise you that the Sanc Kingdom would receive subsidies from Romefeller for the mining of the chromite, and we would be paying for you to receive a shuttle reinforced with chromite."

"What would I need that for?" Relena asked, staring at him pointedly.

"As a world leader, you are no doubt the target of anyone who might disagree with your views," Jacobs said. Relena noted that he was not very good at hiding his implications.

"I'm afraid my answer is still no." Relena said. "For generations, the Peacecrafts have preserved the natural beauty of our country. Any mining operations would destroy that natural beauty, upset wildlife, destroy other natural resources, to name a few."

She watched Jacobs' face color. "This is your final answer?" he asked.

Relena's stomach twisted. The look in his eyes was furious. "It is."

"I see."

Jacobs snatched up his blueprints and stuffed them back inside his briefcase. He barely waited for the guards to escort him from the room, storming out in a rage. Relena couldn't help a chuckle that escaped her at his childish behavior. But her amusement only lasted so long. She knew this would just be the next strike against her in the eyes of Romefeller.

* * *

-SE


	12. October, AC 204

Last Resistance to Peace  
Chapter 12

by Scarlet Eve

* * *

A.C. 204

October

The Colony Alliance formed in A.C. 195 when Romefeller's reach began to extend too far from their usual activities. Two wealthy men met in secret to discuss the formation of a military group to protect the colonies from anyone who would cause them harm. The first man was Field Marshal Noventa, a former member of Romefeller, who defected when he began to suspect the organization was trying to grasp at governmental power. The second, Zayeed Winner, the president and CEO of the Winner Corporation, a massive company with mining and refinement operations all over Earth and space. Remaining secret for three years, Noventa and Winner collected current and former military leaders, recruited soldiers, and built two main bases of operation, and with some creative accounting, built a sizeable army of mobile suits, modified for space battles. Zayeed Winner's corporation, which already had a mining facility on the Moon, allowed a portion of the base to be converted for use by the Alliance. The organization's other base was a ship disguised as a meteor, also a former mining facility.

The process of involving the colony leaders was quiet as well. There were many colony citizens who were also members of Romefeller, and the Alliance's movements had to be kept secret. It was a risk, but one worth taking. The colony leaders needed little persuasion to join the cause, and before A.C. 200, all the colonies in space were united together in the efforts of the Colony Alliance.

They never officially announced their presence, but naturally, Romefeller eventually found out. The organization spread rumors to Earth citizens, though most of the information they spread was false; they were merely using the Colony Alliance as propaganda. It was unclear whether or not the citizens of Earth believed that nonsense. Noventa believed there had to be some Earth leaders who would be unwilling to join Romefeller.

When Queen Relena Peacecraft of the Sanc Kingdom announced that she was joining Romefeller, Noventa and Winner nearly lost all hope.

Worried for the safety of himself and his family, Zayeed Winner gathered up his mobile suit army. His spies informed him that OZ was planning to attack his home city, and that their plan was to send the Gundams. Zayeed instructed only his forty best pilots to accompany him space, while the rest defending his escape from Earth. By the grace of God, he managed to escape under the noses of the Gundams.

"There are not many other pacifist leaders as influential as she," Noventa lamented one evening, during a meeting with Winner and one of his many daughters, Iria. "Many of our allies in the colonies are beginning to lose faith."

"Not with those Gundams around, anyway," Zayeed mumbled. "The only reason Iria and I were able to escape from Earth was from sheer numbers against the Gundams. And now, the forty Maganacs are all I have left."

"And it is taking some time to have them converted for space battles," Iria said. "They were built to function in the desert."

"I'm confident our engineers can complete the conversion before OZ tries to attack the colonies," Noventa said.

"That could be any time," Zayeed said, his frustration with the entire situation very evident. Silence fell for a moment before it was broken by the door to the conference room sliding open. General Dekim Barton stepped inside the room. Dekim was an older man, bald, and with signs of age and tragedy written on his face.

"General Barton," Noventa said, rising from his chair. "What is it?"

"One of our spies has called. She has some irritating news," Dekim said. He stepped to the large vid-screen console and patched the call through. The others in the room turned in their chairs towards the screen. Their spy, Catherine Bloom, appeared on the screen, her curly auburn hair framing her face. Her expression was serious.

"Catherine. What news do you have?" Noventa asked. She saluted.

"We just finished a performance here on L3," she said. "There were men in the audience wearing uniforms that belong to OZ."

"What?"

"I got pictures before they left the grounds," she said. Her face was replaced by pictures of five men, all in OZ uniforms as Catherine stated. The photos showed them watching side-shows and eating circus food. Catherine's face reappeared. "I've already sent the photos over to the intelligence division. I'm going to locate where these soldiers are staying and try to get more information."

Noventa nodded. "Be careful."

"I always am," she said, saluted once more, and terminated the call. The four in the room glanced between each other.

"Looks like you were right, Zayeed," Noveta said, glancing at his friend. "They're already here." Zayeed shook his head.

"Barton," Zayeed said. "Have you found out whether the Gundam pilot Trowa Barton is your missing son or not?" Dekim's expression darkened.

"He is not my son," he said. "A strange coincidence of the same name." Dekim paused a moment and a dark grin formed on his lips. "And you? Is that your son, Quatre?" Zayeed's face paled.

"It is."

* * *

A.C. 204

October

Relena stared out at the trees in her gardens, wondering where the summer had gone. The leaves were already changing from green to orange, red, and brown. Her rose bushes dropped their leaves and petals. She closed her eyes, and a memory came unbidden, twisting a feeling of guilt around in her stomach.

During the fall, back when she and Milliardo were small children, they used to cause trouble with the gardeners by jumping into their piles of leaves before they could be swept away from the palace grounds. They used to race each other, see who could make the largest leaf explosion, and roll around, crushing the brittle leaves under their backs. And when the gardeners returned, yelling at them for ruining the leaf piles, Milliardo and Relena would run away into the safety of the palace and beg for hot chocolate.

Now, Relena was trying to stave off war, and her brother was locked in a cell below the palace for breaking into an OZ facility. Their lives, once so innocent, had changed so much.

"Forgive me for disturbing you," Sally Po's voice broke her from her thoughts. Relena opened her eyes. Sally and another young woman had appeared on the path that ran through the gardens. Relena shook her head, clearing her mind of dusty memories.

"What is it?" she asked as she rose from her bench.

"Your majesty, this is Hilde Schbeiker, the soldier from Germany that I informed you of," Sally said, gesturing to the young woman. Hilde bowed.

"Welcome to the Sanc Kingdom," Relena said, returning a short bow.

"Thank you, your highness," Hilde said.

"After Hilde recovered from her escape from Germany, we had her working with the other intelligence officers," Sally continued. Relena forced them all to follow her as she began to walk along the path through the gardens. "She was able to make contact with someone from the Colony Alliance." Relena paused in her walk.

"Who?"

Hilde spoke up. "She was hesitant to tell her name at first, but she eventually told me that her name is Sylvia Noventa."

"Noventa…" Relena murmured. "I know that name."

"Field Marshal Noventa. He used to be part of Romefeller," Hilde explained. "He left in 195. He is now the head of the Colony Alliance."

"So they have a military?" Relena asked.

"Yes. They have a very wealthy financial backer, but Miss Noventa wouldn't tell me his name. She told me that the Alliance was disappointed when you joined Romefeller. I guess they're 'on your side,' so to speak."

Relena frowned. "What else did you learn from this conversation?"

"Contrary to statements released by OZ, the Colony Alliance has no plans to attack Earth. Their only goal is to protect the colonies from OZ rule."

"Well, I guess that removes one problem," Relena said to herself. She released a long sigh. "Sally."

"Yes?"

"You have given Miss Hilde a place to stay?"

"Yes. She's in the officer's quarters at the moment. There are no available beds in the soldier's quarters."

"Give her a rank, then," Relena said and turned her gaze to Hilde. "I don't know how you came in contact with this woman, and I don't want to know. Tell her we appreciate the support. I have a feeling we're going to need their help in the future."

"Of course, your highness," Hilde said. Sally dismissed Hilde, who turned and followed the path back the way they'd come.

"Was there something else?" Relena asked Sally.

"You've been invited to the Romefeller Holiday Ball in Brussels," Sally said, pulling a thick envelope from her pocket. Relena slid out the card and looked over the elaborate script. "I hope you will allow me to accompany you. I do not trust those people." Relena smiled.

"Of course. I shall bring you and Noin. The Sanc guard will be in the city on standby."

Sally appeared relieved. "I shall begin to make the arrangements." Sally excused herself and followed after Hilde.

Relena tilted her head up to look at the sky. The sun was already sinking quickly behind the horizon, and a crisp breeze picked up. Militaries and Gundams and mobile suits and battles. A holiday ball hardly seemed to fit. In a flush of frustration, Relena tore the invitation in two and let the paper scatter into the wind.

* * *

-SE


	13. 24 December, AC 204

Last Resistance to Peace  
Chapter 13

by Scarlet Eve

* * *

A.C. 204

December 24

Heero Yuy stood before a large mirror, examining himself. The black and gold OZ formal uniforms looked ridiculous, in Heero's opinion. He was uncomfortable wearing formal attire anyway. He also did not understand why the Gundam pilots needed to attend this holiday ball, either.

His door opened and Duo Maxwell stepped inside, followed by Quatre. Both were already wearing their uniforms. "Are you ready?" Quatre asked. Heero only grunted in response.

"Oh come on. We're off duty for the night, and there will be alcohol there. And chicks," Duo said.

"That hardly interests me," Heero said. Duo raised an eyebrow.

"Then what does?"

"Completing our mission and ending my involvement with this organization," Heero said. Duo scoffed.

"You sound like Wufei," he said.

"Hn."

"Come on," Quatre said, checking a watch on his wrist. "We're already late." He led the way to the door, followed by Duo. Heero glanced in the mirror one more time, shook his head, and followed Duo and Quatre, shutting off the lights in his room as he left.

Outside of their quarters, they met up with Trowa and Wufei, who were similarly dressed. Another thing Heero didn't like - being dressed the same as several other people. "Come on. We're late for our introduction," Quatre said, hurrying the group along. As they walked, Duo struck up a one-sided conversation with Trowa, talking about his plans for the evening. Heero tried his best to tune him out, but Duo's voice had a penetrating quality that made it difficult to think of anything else.

Quatre led the way through the tunnels that connected their living quarters to the Romefeller building, where the ball was being held. An elevator took them up to the main floor, and when they exited the elevator, they joined a throng of formally dressed people, all queuing for an entrance into the ball. The Gundam pilots pressed through the guests towards the front. Heero overheard many people whispering to each other as they passed, wondering if they were the Gundam pilots. Thankfully, none of his comrades heard the whispers. Heero was sure Duo would stop and announce who they were to everyone.

However, as Heero quickly realized, an introduction was going to be made anyway. Through the doors to the ballroom, they were met by Chief Commander Treize, Duke Dermail, and Colonel Une. A herald with a microphone announced each of the Gundam pilots' names to the already crowded ballroom, causing everyone to stop talking and to stare.

Heero glared out at the room. He noticed a few people blush and turn away.

"Please, enjoy your night off, gentlemen," Treize said, just before they descended the steps into the ball. "Just don't do anything too crazy." He winked. In spite of his earlier declaration that he had no need for alcohol, Heero craved a drink. He followed the others down the steps where they melded into the crowd.

Heero had only managed to consume one whiskey before the noise in the room fell into a sudden hush. He followed the gaze of the crowd towards the back of the room, where a woman had just entered, standing at the top of the steps. Her blonde hair was piled on top of her head in curls, and she wore a long, dark blue dress. The top half was beaded and a fine tulle covered her shoulders and arms. The rest of the dress flowed to the floor with a small train. Heero frowned, wondering why anyone cared about this particular woman. Then he noticed the delicate silver crown nestled in her hair.

"Presenting Queen Relena Peacecraft of the Sanc Kingdom," the herald announced. The whispers in the crowd grew louder.

"That's her," Quatre whispered. Heero glanced at the other pilot. Duo was craning his neck to see over the crowd, while Trowa and Wufei were utterly disinterested.

"She's the one that Duke Dermail is so worried about?" Wufei asked. "She is hardly a threat."

"There must be something more," Trowa said. "I doubt he would worry about a pacifist country unless they had some other secrets."

"I heard that Treize made her lock up her own brother," Duo said, finally ending his attempts to see the Queen.

"Why?"

"For breaking into an OZ facility."

Heero snorted. "What a fool." Surely there was nothing special about this woman. She was just another monarch.

The Queen descended the steps and the crowd parted to allow her through. Two women in lavender colored uniforms followed behind.

"Who are they?" Duo asked.

"Probably just bodyguards," Quatre said.

"But they're women," Wufei commented.

"I want a female bodyguard," Duo said. Wufei punched him in the shoulder.

"Shut up, Maxwell."

"Their uniforms look military," Heero said. "Why would a pacifist nation have military uniforms?"

The others shrugged. "Show of power?" Quatre suggested. Heero narrowed his eyes. Perhaps this Queen _was_ up to something.

"I want to meet her," Duo said, pushing his way through the crowd.

"Duo, no!" Quatre cried out, trying to grab hold of Duo's jacket, but he missed. Quatre darted after him through the crowd. Heero shrugged and followed, his second whiskey already lowering his intolerance for social gatherings. Trowa and Wufei followed behind.

The Queen had taken her seat at a table near the front of the room, just to the right of the table reserved for the Romefeller leaders. Treize was near the table, holding a glass of wine and talking to Colonel Une, who looked as annoyed as ever. When Duo burst from the crowd, he drew Treize's attention.

"Ah, I hope you are enjoying yourselves," he said, turning from Une. Duo skid to a halt and saluted the Chief Commander.

"We are, sir," Duo answered. "We were hoping to meet Queen Relena." Treize glanced at the Queen and smiled.

"Of course. Let me introduce you." Treize led the way towards the Queen's table, where she was whispering to one of her lavender clad guards. He bowed, and the Queen rose up from the table. Heero watched as her blue eyes surveyed the pilots. He had a feeling she knew who they were.

"Your highness," Treize said, rising from his bow. "I'd like to introduce you to my star mobile suit pilots." The Queen surveyed them, one eyebrow arched. Heero could see the skepticism in her eyes, and he tried not to grin. "This is Duo Maxwell, Trowa Barton, Wufei Chang, Heero Yuy, and Quatre Winner," Treize said, gesturing to each in turn. The Queen swept her gaze across the five of them.

"Pleasure to meet you," she said, giving them a slight bow of the head. Her two guards at her shoulders looked on without emotion. She shifted her gaze to Quatre. "Winner? Of the Winner Corporation?"

Heero detected a slight change in Treize's demeanor. He looked stiff and nervous. Quatre shook his head. "I'm afraid I can't say I have a connection to that family," he said. Heero narrowed his eyes, and wondered if Quatre's father knew he was a Gundam pilot. Duo glanced at Heero, giving him a significant look.

"Mister Treize," Colonel Une said, appearing beside him. "Your presence is required." Treize turned back to the Queen.

"Please excuse me," he said, bowed, and followed Une away from the table, leaving the five pilots with the Queen. She turned her gaze away from them towards the dark haired women standing beside her.

"Would you kindly find me a glass of wine," she said. The woman nodded and left the table. Heero could tell the Queen was uncomfortable, but he was slightly enjoying her discomfort. She sat back down in her chair and motioned to the empty chairs. "Feel free to sit."

* * *

Relena's hands shook among the folds of her skirt. What was she supposed to talk about with five highly trained mobile suit pilots, whose sole purpose was to bring the entire planet under OZ control?

The braided pilot, Duo Maxwell, dropped unceremoniously into the chair beside her, which caused his fellow pilots to flinch. "So how long have you been the queen of the Sanc Kingdom?" Duo asked. Relena blinked at him.

"Since I was eighteen," she said. From the expressions on the faces of the other pilots, Relena assumed this was normal behavior.

"Geez. So I guess you never had a normal childhood," he commented. This time, the blonde one, Quatre, pressed a hand to his face. Relena smiled.

"No, I suppose not," she answered.

"What happened to your parents?" Duo asked. This time, Quatre grabbed Duo by the shoulder and hauled him up from the chair with surprising strength.

"Come on, Duo. You're bothering the Queen," he growled and pushed Duo back through the crowd. Two of the other pilots turned to follow without a word, leaving behind the other brown-haired pilot. Relena thought his name was Heero. His dark blue eyes were staring intently at her, and she felt her heart flutter. With a frown, she scolded herself.

"How can you preach total pacifism and expect it to work?" the pilot asked. Relena blinked.

"If every person were a pacifist, there would be no war," Relena said, trying to hide a smile. She recalled her father saying this often, usually as a joke. Heero stared at her, unsmiling. Finally, she chuckled. "It's a joke. But pacifism is a goal, and a way of life," she said.

"It's an unrealistic way to achieve peace," he said.

"How would you achieve peace?" she asked. At her shoulder, she could tell that Sally was probably irritated and wished to send this young man on his way.. Heero crossed his arms over his chest.

"I don't believe peace _can_ be achieved," he said. "Humans, by their nature, will always want to fight."

"I advocate pacifism to try and change those people's minds," she replied. "I disagree that humans always have to fight."

"There's no system of government that gives all people what they want and need. They'll fight to get those things," Heero said. Relena smiled.

"I can't argue there," she said.

"Then what do you do, to keep your people happy?" he asked.

"I cannot keep them all happy, but they are peaceful," she said. "My assemblymen and women help me make sure that all people have their most basic needs met." He stared at her skeptically. "I protect their land and their way of life by not allowing anyone to infringe on their happiness. Even if I was forced to join Romefeller." She averted her gaze from his and found Treize in the crowd, talking to Dermail and Une. Heero turned to follow her gaze.

"Why do you fight, Heero Yuy?" she asked him, snapping back to his eyes. Though his skin was already dark, she saw it darken. He merely stared at her for a moment longer, then turned and disappeared into the crowd.

"What a strange young man," Sally said. Relena nodded, then looked around.

"Where is Noin?"

* * *

Heero stormed away from the Queen, his face burning. It's not as if she'd asked him a difficult question, but no one had asked him _that_ particular question before. When he was recruited by OZ, they never asked _why_. He didn't think they cared _why_.

 _Why do you fight, Heero Yuy?_

He knew why he fought.

 _Do you?_

Heero growled in his throat and made his way back towards the bar. He could see the other pilots crowd gathered at one end. He slammed his glass down on the counter and gruffly asked for another whiskey.

"What's your problem?" Wufei asked.

"Nothing," Heero said.

"Don't lie," Duo said. "You're bad at it."

"What were you talking to the Queen about?" Quatre asked.

"Yeah, Quatre dragged me away. How come you got to hit on her?" Duo asked.

"I wasn't," Heero said. He threw back his whiskey and asked for another. "She was just-"

Several people screamed. Heero snapped his head up, the buzz from the whiskey overpowered by adrenaline. He searched the crowd, looking for the source of the screaming. Something exploded. Heero dropped to the ground, his hands instinctively covering his head as he did so. The explosion rattled the room, and more screams erupted from the guests.

Heero found Treize in the crowd. His expression was a mixture of fear and anger. So this was not a staged attack. Heero drew his gun from his holster hidden at his waist.

"Gundams?" Quatre asked.

"Not yet," Heero said. He began to run through the screaming crowd. As he ran towards the direction of the explosion, he saw Queen Relena stumbling up from her chair, her bodyguard pulling her away from the wall of the ballroom. Another woman in the lavender Sanc uniform sprinted across the ballroom floor towards the Queen. She leapt and tackled the Queen to the ground. Heero slowed his run, and another explosion rocked the ballroom.

* * *

Relena landed hard on the ground after Noin tackled her, bringing Sally down with her. Just as Relena was about to reproach Noin for tackling her, another explosion went off. The entire ballroom shook as a portion of the outer wall broke and crumbled to the ground. Relena let out an involuntary screen and threw her hands over her head.

When the reverberations of the explosion ebbed, Relena drew her arms away and sat up with help from Noin. "I apologize," Noin said, but Relena shook her head.

"We have to get out of here," Sally said. "Who is attacking?"

Noin pursed her lips together before answering. "I was trying to find that out. When I stopped to get drinks, I saw something moving outside the window. I decided to go check it out, and I found a man, who began shouting at me in a language I didn't know. He pushed me away, and just as I cleared the area, the first bomb went off," Noin explained, speaking quickly. Noin and Sally rose to their feet and pulled Relena up from the ground. Around them, there were still screams and cries. Many guests had gotten caught under the crumbling wall.

"Your highness!"

Relena turned to see Treize jogging towards her with Une at his heels. "You are not injured?" he asked.

"No," she answered.

"Get out of here," he commanded and continued on, running towards the crumbling wall.

Sally pulled her phone from her pocket and began dialing. Noin wrapped an arm around Relena's shoulders and directed her towards the door to the ballroom, to where the other guests were flooding. Along the way, Relena glanced to her side and saw the Gundam pilots making their way through the crowd towards the crumbling wall. For a brief moment, she met the gaze of Heero Yuy, before both were separated by the surging crowd.

* * *

-SE


	14. 25 December, AC 204

Last Resistance to Peace  
Chapter 14

by Scarlet Eve

* * *

A.C. 204

December 25

Lieutenant Lucrezia Noin pushed a hand through her dark hair and leaned up against the wall. A small group of patrol soldiers passed by her hiding place, their boots thumping on the floor. Once they were past her, Noin slid out from her spot and hurried down the hall towards a locked door. At the door was a keypad, where she input a "borrowed" code. The door to slide open. Noin rushed in and closed the door behind her.

But she wasn't done yet. Several more guards blocked her way to the cells. Straightening her jacket and smoothing her hair, Noin strode over to the guards. They looked up as she approached.

"Can we help you, Lieutenant?" one of them asked. With her best stern expression, she replied, "I need to see the prisoner." The guards glanced at each other.

"Queen Relena said no one should be allowed in there," the other guard said. Noin nodded.

"I understand. However, the Queen is recovering from yesterday's incident, and she wished me to pass a message on to her brother," Noin said. The guards exchanged looks again, but finally stepped aside and unlocked the door for her. With a nod, she passed them by. "Thank you."

She waited until the door closed behind her, then she broke out into a run down the hall. She skidded to a halt when she reached the tall metal door with a small, barred window, where the prince was currently being held. Noin stepped up to the door.

"Milliardo!" she called out. In the semi-darkness of the room, she saw the prince rise up from the bed, unfolding himself and stretching to his full height. His long hair fell down his back, looking worse for wear since being locked away. He walked to the door, and upon seeing Noin, smiled.

"Hello, Noin," he said. "I'm happy to see you, but how did you get down here?"

Noin pressed her hands up against the door, wishing the metal slab wasn't separating them. "I had to lie my way through," she said. "And I borrowed an access code."

"Borrowed?" he asked, raising an eyebrow. Noin smiled sheepishly.

"It's Christmas! She'd have to understand," Noin said. Milliardo chuckled.

"December already? Where has this year gone," he said. Noin couldn't believe how flippant he acted about his incarceration.

"I have been tempted to ask her to release you," Noin admitted. "You've been locked up for eight months."

Milliardo shook his head. "Even if she wanted to release me, she'd draw anger on herself from Romefeller. Besides, I broke her trust. I went against the laws of the country, the ideals of my family, and the promise I made to her. She may forgive me for betraying her, but not for the other two."

"But she is just as guilty for breaking those ideals," Noin countered. "Romefeller put a ban on the manufacture of all mobile suits. When they find out this country is armed, the consequences will be devastating."

"I know, and sometimes I think the Sanc Kingdom _will_ be the sacrificial lamb, so to speak, for worldwide peace," Milliardo said. Noin paled and her mouth fell open.

"You can't mean that," she whispered. Milliardo shrugged his shoulders.

"That's why I am making plans to protect the Sanc Kingdom, if I can, and to carry on the ideals in my way," he said.

"What do you mean? Is it that project that Howard is working on?" Noin asked. He smiled and held a finger to his lips.

"Let's not speak of this anymore. You said it's Christmas? Well Merry Christmas, my dear Noin," he said, reaching his fingers through the window. Noin grasped his fingers in hers and pressed a kiss to his knuckles.

"Merry Christmas, Zechs," she whispered.

* * *

A.C. 204

December 25

Quatre Winner did not understand why the majority of the people in the room were shooting him angry looks. Commander Treize called an emergency meeting to discuss the events of the previous evening. The OZ leaders, the Gundam pilots, and high-ranking Romefeller leaders were in attendance while Treize explained the situation.

"The attack came from a group of insurgents out of a region in the middle east. The Gundams encountered this group a few months ago, during an attempt to bring the region under OZ control. The mission was unsuccessful, however. We have discovered that the insurgents are loosely associated to a group of rebels that call themselves the "Maganac Corp." The rumors out there say that this corp is associated with Zayeed Winner," Treize explained, speaking at the head of the room. Behind him, images were projected on the screen, showing the faces of the rebels, some of their mobile suits, and the weapons and bombs they had used, along with the damage done to the Romefeller ballroom.

 _Zayeed Winner?_

Duo nudged him in the arm. "You have the same last name as that guy," Duo whispered.

Quatre frowned and glanced around him once more. Some OZ and Romefeller leaders were still shooting him dark looks. Other than Duo, the Gundam pilots appeared to be disinterested.

He hardly listened to the rest of Treize's presentation. Even Heero was working away at something on his phone. Memories ran through Quatre's mind - images of his training with OZ, disjointed pictures of a desert landscape, of outer space. He felt nervous and impatient, and fidgeted often.

Treize wrapped up the meeting by informing the leaders and Gundam pilots that when the dissenters were found, they would be required to bring them under control. The meeting adjourned, and the room breathed a collective sigh of relief.

It was Christmas day, after all, and most wanted to get home to their families. Except for the Gundam pilots.

Quatre waited until the other four filed out of the room ahead of him. Colonel Une lingered behind as well, though Quatre couldn't begin to guess what she was up to. Releasing a slow breath, he rose from his chair and approached the Colonel.

"Excuse me, ma'am," he said, saluting her. She nodded to him.

"Yes?"

"I was wondering - Commander Treize mentioned someone named Zayeed Winner. Is it… is it possible that I am some relation of his?" Colonel Une's eyebrows rose behind her glasses. "Of course, it's a long shot, right? I mean, there are likely many people with that last name. I just seem to have these memories of a desert -"

Une cut him off by placing a friendly hand on his shoulder, which Quatre found to be a strange gesture from her. "Quatre, why don't you come with me for a cup of tea," she said, and guided him from the room.

* * *

-SE


	15. 1 January, AC 205

Last Resistance to Peace  
Chapter 15

by Scarlet Eve

A/N: I apologize for my absence. I just started playing rugby and it wiped me out for the last few months. But I'm back and alive. :-)

* * *

 _A.C. 205_

 _January 1_

Out of pride, Relena refused to see her brother during his months of imprisonment. Any messages that he needed to hear were conveyed via the guards, or Major Sally, though Relena had some inkling that Noin had been sneaking to his cell as well. She knew she should be angry at the insubordination, but the emotion was absent.

Relena missed her brother's company, of course. The feeling worsened during the holidays, when she realized just how little family she really had. Edward and Mareen Darlian were kind enough to spend the holidays with her, but it wasn't the same. If Milliardo had been free, they would have hosted a small party at the palace for the New Year, where liberal amounts of alcohol would be served.

This year, Relena rang in the new year on her own with a bottle of champagne, and subsequently woke up with a sugar-induced hangover.

Lying in bed with her pillow over her face, she wondered if this was a low point of her life.

A knock at the door pulled Relena from her reverie. She pulled her blankets tighter around herself. "Yes?"

The door opened a crack, and her maid Talia entered the room. She lifted Relena's robe from where she'd discarded it the night before and held it out to the Queen. "Your highness, we have received word that a visitor is on his way here."

"Who?" Relena asked, shuffling from her bed and slipping into her robe.

"Commander Treize," Talia said. "That is what Miss Sally said." Relena froze.

"Treize? What could he possibly want?" Relena asked, but her maid didn't answer. The young woman was used to Relena's constant rhetorical questions. Relena hurried to the bathroom and splashed water on her face. She hoped she could manage to put herself together enough to receive his visit.

Talia waited in the bedroom with a simple outfit of a long pleated skirt, a blouse, and a cardigan. Relena dressed quickly and dabbed a bit of makeup on her face while Talia arranged her hair into something presentable. Relena left Talia behind in the room as she hurried to meet Sally, who would likely be waiting for her in the foyer of the palace.

Sure enough, Sally had made her way to the palace, dressed in her lavender uniform. When Relena approached, Sally glanced up, a worried look on her face.

"What could he want?" Relena asked. Sally shook her head.

"I'm not sure," she answered. "We haven't done anything to provoke Romefeller or OZ." The layered meaning behind Sally's words did not escape Relena. Relena pressed a hand to her chest and fiddled with the cameo she'd pinned there, the one Milliardo had given her for her birthday.

"If you want to wait in the receiving room, Miss Relena, I'll bring him to you," Sally said.

"Of course." Relena turned and made her way to her official receiving room. She sat down behind the large desk and situated herself, smoothing out her clothes and patting at her hair. A small voice, one that sounded eerily like Milliardo, said to her: _You are a queen. You could be dressed in pajamas, and you'd still be more regal than anyone else._

Relena was certain that Milliardo had in fact said that to her at one point in her life.

A moment later, there was a knock at the door, and Relena called out permission to enter. The door opened and Sally stepped through first, followed by Treize Khushrenada, with Noin bringing up the rear. Relena wondered when Noin had arrived at the palace.

She rose from her chair and held her hands in front of her, clasped lightly together. Treize bowed low to her.

"Thank you for receiving me, your Majesty," Treize said.

"I must say that I am surprised by your impromptu visit," Relena answered, trying to keep a skeptical expression from marring her face. Treize smiled, but said nothing else. Relena sat back down and gestured to the chair on the other side of the desk.

"I know that we have not yet developed a bond of trust," Treize said, once he'd settled himself in the chair, "but I'm here on more friendly terms. Something I hope will strengthen that bond of trust."

Relena pressed her lips together. "I see."

"I wanted to tell you in person that we at Romefeller and OZ have agreed that your brother may be released. We have determined that his actions have not caused any irreparable harm against OZ. And the months he spent in that cell must have given him ample time to think on his actions."

Relena was genuinely surprised, though she hid that behind a neutral mask. "You will allow me to release my brother without further attacks against the Sanc Kingdom?" she asked.

Treize nodded his head. "Provided another incident of that nature does not happen, there will be no threats of attack against the Sanc Kingdom."

Relena stared hard at him, trying to read his mind. His dark eyes gave away nothing. She inhaled deeply and released, willing her muscles to unravel.

"I thank you, Chief Commander," she finally said, rising from the chair. She gave him a brief bow, fitting his position. "I will have Milliardo released from the cell, under the promise that he refrains from causing further trouble for Romefeller and OZ." Treize followed her lead and rose from his chair. He extended a hand across the desk.

"I do hope we can continue to build a relationship on a foundation of trust," he said, staring hard at her. Relena grasped his hand with more force than he was expecting.

"I am positive we will."

Treize smiled, but a brief falter in his expression surprised her. Perhaps he was expecting her to fight back again. He bowed once more to her and allowed himself to be escorted from the room by Sally and Noin, who both glanced at her, trying to read her expression. After he was gone, Relena sank back into her chair and pressed a hand to her forehead.

* * *

Sally and Noin returned a few minutes later, accompanied by three members of the Sanc security team. Relena immediately felt guilt at not knowing those security guards' names, but she refrained from asking. She already felt as though her energy for being queen was gone for the day, and she wished ardently to return to her private study.

"Shall we, your Majesty?" Sally asked. Relena nodded and rose from the chair and followed them out of the office. Sally allowed Noin to lead them to the underground confinement area, while Sally fell into step beside Relena.

"Why do you think he's allowing this?" she asked under her breath. Relena frowned.

"He must truly think that whatever Milliardo was doing there didn't cause any harm," Relena said.

"What do you think?"

"I don't know. Milliardo had the same training at Treize, so he must know what my brother could be capable of." Relena sighed. "I don't know, Sally. I feel uneasy about everything these days. I can hardly trust my own feelings."

Sally dropped a hand on Relena's shoulder. "That's why you have us," she said, and quickly removed her hand. Relena allowed a smile on her face. It was true. She didn't have to do any of this alone.

The guards outside of the door to the confinement area did not question the Queen as she approached. They immediately entered in the code to unlock the door and allowed her to pass through. They followed behind, as they were the ones who knew the code to Milliardo's cell.

"That one," Sally said, pointing to one of the doors. Relena's entourage halted as she stepped up to the window built into the door.

"Brother," she called. Inside, she saw her brother uncurl himself from the bed and stretch up to his full height. He smiled and stepped to the door.

"Relena. You're visiting me," he said. Relena stared at his face, willing herself to still be angry with him, but she couldn't find it in her heart.

"Actually, dear brother," she said, "I am releasing you."

"What?" he asked, but his question was ignored. Relena stepped away from the door and motioned to the guards. One of them scurried forward and quickly entered in the code to the door. An elaborate series of locks clicked, unlocking the door, until it finally slid aside. Milliardo stepped out from the cell.

"Treize visited and informed me that I could release you. Apparently he is not going to harbor any further ill-will towards you," Relena said. Milliardo smiled and leaned down to pull Relena into a tight hug. She sighed to herself and returned the hug. "You need a shower," Relena heard herself saying, and several people chuckled, including Milliardo. He pulled away from her.

"Thank you," he said with all honesty in his voice. The word 'trust' rang in Relena's mind, and she knew she needed to allow herself to trust Milliardo again. She needed him at her side.

"You're welcome, big brother."

* * *

-SE


	16. Mid-January, AC 205

Last Resistance to Peace

Chapter 16

by Scarlet Eve

* * *

A.C. 205

Mid-January

Colonel Une stood in her office, watching a television screen. It was set to a news channel, and it showed Queen Relena and Prince Milliardo, attending a charity party in the Sanc Kingdom. Milliardo looked perfect, as he always did, and there was no trace of his time spent in prison. Une wondered what sort of "prison cell" he'd really been kept in for the majority of A.C. 204.

Une had been furious when Treize announced that he'd be releasing Milliardo Peacecraft. Une thought Treize should have left the prince to rot away forever in that cell, but she knew that Treize harbored friendly feelings towards the man. It irked Une to no end that Treize made such decisions without consulting her first.

She turned off the screen and returned to her desk. The room was darker now, save for a small lamp on her desk. She sat down and pulled a folder towards her and flipped it open. It was the report from the base that Milliardo had breached. Damage reports, personnel reports, and data reports. She flipped to the last one.

Based on what the commander in charge of that facility could determine, Milliardo had been after mobile suit plans, specifically, the plans for the Gundams. It was known that Milliardo had seen the plans, but they could not determine for sure if he had actually stolen them. Une preferred to assume the worst, which meant that Milliardo _did_ steal the Gundam plans. But what could he possibly do with them? Surely the Sanc Kingdom would not approve such a thing to be built in that country, nor would Queen Relena approve of having mobile suits. It was against her views as a pacifist.

But Une had developed a stark dislike to the Peacecraft family as soon as she'd met them. The brother was cocky, and the sister was naive and weak-willed. How that country hadn't crumbled by now was a miracle.

Une flipped the folder closed and leaned back in her chair. She was going to have to monitor the Sanc Kingdom even closer now. Treize couldn't be trusted to keep his emotions from guiding his actions.

* * *

-SE


	17. March, AC 205

Last Resistance to Peace

Chapter 17

by Scarlet Eve

* * *

A.C. 205

March

Heero and the other Gundam pilots were in the OZ training facility, doing their own workouts to increase their strength and stamina. It had been several months since they'd been ordered out in their Gundams, and Heero was concerned that they'd become weak. He ordered the others to work out for several hours every day, to maintain their ability to pilot the Gundams.

Lying on the bench press machine, he could hear Wufei and Trowa sparring, while Duo and Quatre were running on treadmills. Heero lifted up the bar over his head and pulled it out of the rack. The metal weights on either side clattered together with the movement. He brought the bar down to his chest and pressed up, feeling his muscles pull and strain with the extra weight. He brought the bar back down and pressed up again. Beads of sweat formed on his forehead and trailed down to his ears.

"What the hell is that?"

Duo's voice ripped Heero from his concentration. He almost lost control of the bar, but he managed to press it up over his head and drop it back in the rack. He sat up on the bench and glared across the room at Duo.

But Duo wasn't paying Heero any attention. The other four were staring up at one of the television. Heero crossed the room to join them.

On the screen was a news report, and the footage they showed made Heero freeze up in surprise and annoyance. A maroon-colored mobile suit was attacking a base that belonged to OZ. Heero thought it looked similar to Duo's suit, Deathscythe, but it had a long, devil's tail that it used to wrap around towers and pulled them down. In the other hand, the suit held a beam saber.

"Is that a Gundam?" Heero asked. The others glanced at him.

"It sure looks like one," Quatre commented. "But there's a ban on anyone creating suits like the Gundams." Duo laughed.

"Since when have bans ever stopped people from doing anything?" he asked. "I just want to know where it came from."

"Who has the resources to build something like that?" Wufei asked.

"Maybe the Colony Alliance?" Quatre offered. "They could probably find enough gundanium in space."

"I thought they weren't a real army," Duo said.

"OZ is just telling people that so they won't get more support," Wufei said. "The Alliance has mobile suits and other resources, but they don't want to start a war with Earth. They know they'd lose."

"It's not really Earth, though, is it?" Quatre said. "It's just OZ."

"And OZ controls the Earth," Trowa added. "Even if the rest of the planet doesn't think so."

The five fell silent for a moment, watching the footage on the screen. Heero was about to tell them to get back to working out when the P.A. system in the facility crackled to life.

"All Gundam pilots, report to OZ briefing room one-zero-zero-two!"

It was Une's voice. And she was pissed.

* * *

Still in their training clothes, the Gundam pilots sat around a conference table. Une stood at the front of the room, beside a screen that was showing images of the maroon mobile suit. Other OZ officials had joined the meeting as well, though Treize was curiously absent.

"Do any of you know anything about this?" Une asked, roughly gesturing towards the image of the suit.

"Looks like a mobile suit," Duo said. Une shot him such a withering glare that Duo actually shrank back in his seat. Heero shook his head at the other pilot.

"We have begun the investigation," one of the other OZ officials said. "But so far, we can't place where this suit came from." Une's face was slowly turning from pink to red.

"And what about this?" she asked, and the picture on the screen changed. It was a closeup of the chest panels of the suit. It looked like a symbol had been painted in white. Though the image wasn't clear, Heero thought it looked like a feather and a sword, crossed in the middle in a shape of an X. It wasn't anything he'd seen before. None of the others in the room spoke up. Une glared at each person in the room, as if she could force them to come up with pertinent information.

"Where was this suit sighted?" Heero asked. Une stared at him, but she clicked a small remote in her hand, and a map appeared. It showed a glowing light at a base in the northern most point of the African continent, in the city of Tunis.

"Northern Africa. The suit destroyed almost the entire base, including the mobile suit hangers and several of the barracks. The suit disappeared when the base began to return fire," Une said. For just a moment, Heero thought he saw a glimmer of something her eye. It was out of place, and it left him feeling strange. "We're going to continue to investigate this. Gundam pilots," she said, turning to address the pilots. "Be ready at any moment to leave here and engage that suit."

All five pilots nodded in understanding.

"Dismissed."

* * *

A.C. 205

March

Marshall Noventa and Zayeed Winner sat across from each other at a small table, drinking tea. Behind them stood two women - Sylvia Noventa and Catherine Bloom. Catherine had returned to their headquarters for a status update, while Sylvia had become her father's assistant. A television, built into the wall, displayed a news program that was covering the sightings of the new Gundam-like mobile suit that was terrorizing OZ bases. Stills and video cycled on an endless loop while the news anchors appeared occasionally, talking over the footage.

"Where do you think it came from?" Zayeed asked, lifting his cup to his lips. Noventa shook his head.

"I can't fathom," he said. On the screen, a close up image of the mobile suit appeared, showing a white painted symbol on the chest plate. Noventa narrowed his eyes. "Or perhaps I can." He turned in his chair to his daughter. "Sylvia, darling. I need you to do something for me." She leaned down, and he whispered in her ear. Zayeed watched with an eyebrow raised.

"What are you up to?" Zayeed asked, but Noventa shook his head.

"Call me paranoid, but I don't want to say it out loud until I can be sure," Noventa said, his eyes trained on the television once more. Sylvia left the room, closing the door quietly behind her. Zayeed chuckled.

"You should think about retiring, my friend," Zayeed said, lifting his tea cup to Noventa, who smiled.

"My work hasn't finished yet. There is still too much turmoil."

It wasn't until later that evening that Sylvia returned to Noventa's side, bearing a slip of paper. He glanced at it, and nodded his head.

"That's what I thought. Thank you, Sylvia."

"What are you going to do?" she asked him, seating herself beside him. Noventa continued to look at the scrap of paper, his hand smoothing out his graying beard.

"If this is her secret, I'll keep it. I doubt it can remain a secret for very long," he said, glancing up at his daughter. She nodded solemnly. Noventa sighed to himself, wishing he daughter could be living her life without worry of war. But the nature of her birth would put her in danger if anyone found out. So for now, Noventa kept her by his side.

* * *

-SE


	18. Late March, AC 205

Last Resistance to Peace

Chapter 18

by Scarlet Eve

SUNDAY FUNDAY. If you haven't noticed, this fic is gonna be really long. #sorrynotsorry

* * *

A.C. 205

Late-March

The exhaustion coursing over Relena's body came in waves. Her hair, hardly washed at all in the last few weeks, hung down her back in a ponytail, brushing her back just below her shoulder blades. She'd given up dressing for her role as Queen and simply arrived in the conference room wearing leggings and a loose sweater, along with her slippers. She could feel the looks of pity that the other women in the room gave her. Sally, Noin, and the German soldier, Hilde Schbeiker sat at the conference table as well, working on laptops, making phone calls, or watching the news broadcasts. They were exhausted as well, but somehow managed to pull themselves together enough to look presentable.

The underground conference room, located near the command center for the Sanc Kingdom military, had become their war room. After the news of a mobile suit attacking OZ bases surfaced, Relena immediately went into lockdown.

The truth was that she had no idea who was piloting the suit, but she also didn't know whose side it was on. It was possible the pilot of the suit was a mercenary out to destroy anyone with military power, in spite of the irony.

But something about the entire situation bothered her, and she continued to stare at the source. In front of her, clipped inside a manila folder, was a blown-up picture of the mobile suit. The image focused on the symbol painted on the chest plate- that of a crossed sword and feather. The image was unfamiliar to her, but wondered if the Sanc Kingdom had used it at one time as a symbol. Relena dug into the family archives but could find no evidence that it had ever been used.

And, yet, the symbol plagued her thoughts.

The door to the war room opened, and Milliardo entered, looking as much a prince as he had before his imprisonment. He sat down beside Relena and rested a hand on her shoulder. "You need rest," he said.

"There's too much to do," she replied. She closed the folder and pushed it aside. "We have to be ready, should that mobile suit decide to attack this kingdom."

"What makes you think that will happen?" Milliardo asked.

"Because I don't know who to trust anymore." Relena hadn't meant it as a jab at Milliardo, but he flinched just the same. Across the table, Hilde, Noin, and Sally had stopped working, silently watching the siblings. She blushed and shook her head. "Except all of you, of course."

"The suit has only attacked OZ bases so far, and OZ is our enemy as well," Milliardo pointed out, but Relena shook her head.

"I can't assume anything. It doesn't mean that Sanc isn't on the list of targets," she said.

"I suppose."

Silence fell in the room and everyone returned to work. Beside her, Milliardo opened a laptop and began to type rapidly. She'd put him in charge of helping to monitor the local news outlets in the country, to see what they were saying. At any negativity or speculation, Relena wanted Milliardo to reach out to the concerned parties, to clear up any potential misconceptions. It was important that the Peacecraft family remain in the good graces of the people, especially after she was forced to join Romefeller.

* * *

A.C. 205

End of March

"And this is your recommendation?" Treize asked Une. He stood at the large window of his office, looking out over the lawns that extended from the Romefeller palace.

"It is." Une stood at attention on the other side of his desk, a manila folder tucked under her arm. A duplicate was on the desk, the papers spread out. Treize had flipped through the pages and rose to look out the window. Une knew he was contemplating the decision, and she couldn't fault him for that. It was a big decision, based on little evidence, and if they were wrong, could cause them more problems later on.

"It is against OZ policy to attack another member of the Romefeller foundation," Treize said.

"I know that, your Excellency," Une said. "But we are very sure that our guess work is correct."

"Hmm… guess work…" Treize repeated.

"I understand your reluctance," Une said, but offered no consolations. There were none. It was a huge risk, and had a high likelihood of two outcomes. One of which was not preferred. The other would put OZ and Romefeller in a better position.

Treize released a long sigh. Still facing out the window, he said, "Launch the attack."

* * *

-SE


	19. End of March, AC 205

Last Resistance to Peace  
Chapter 19

by Scarlet Eve

Posting early for #SundayFunday

* * *

A.C. 205

End of March

The attack came before dawn.

Relena flew from her bed, dressed quickly in a passable outfit, and dashed to the lower levels of the palace, along with her household staff, who were taking shelter in designated areas. Relena parted ways with the staff and headed to the conference room that would be her command center.

Based on the explosions she could hear, there was no doubt in her mind that there were mobile suits, possibly even Gundams, attacking her country. In the command room, Sally confirmed Relena's fears.

"All five Gundams are attacking," she said, leaning over a command console, her eyes flickering from screen to screen. Relena's heart sank further in her chest.

"Where is Noin?" Relena asked, seating herself in a chair in the middle of the room, from which she could monitor the battle.

"She's supposed to be on her way…" Sally said, though she sounded unsure.

"I see."

"What are you commands?" Sally asked.

"Huh?" Relena asked, her eyes darting from screen to screen.

"Your commands. What should we do about the mobile suits attacking the Sanc Kingdom?" Sally asked, her voice remaining patient. Relena stared at the screens, showing the destruction the Gundams had already caused.

With a deep breath, Relena answered.

"Deploy the mobile suits."

* * *

"Your Highness, we've already lost half of our mobile suit unit 002," Major Sally said, standing over the communications console. Relena pressed her lips together in a frown.

"I still don't understand what they want with the Sanq Kingdom," she muttered as she watched the destruction of her army on the screen above. Mobile suit after mobile suit, her precious soldiers, were cut down by the Gundams. Major Sally shook her head.

"Up until now, the Gundams have always been sent to deal with military complexes. This is the first time they've been sent to attack a country," she said. "What should we do?"

Relena didn't answer right away. She continued to watch her soldiers struggle to keep up with the Gundams - clearly those pilots were exceptionally trained, out-performing the program Relena and Noin had worked so hard to perfect for the Sanq soldiers.

"Majesty, there's a call coming through from an unknown mobile suit!" Sally shouted, jumping up from her chair. Relena took a step towards her.

"Is it one of the Gundams?"

"No, the ID indicates that it's a virgo suit," Sally replied.

"Put it through." Sally pressed a button on the console, and a smaller screen changed, showing the face of Lieutenant Noin. Relena crossed her arms over her chest.

"Lieutenant. Where is my brother? He disappeared just as the attack began," Relena said, glaring at Noin through the screen. Lieutenant Noin shook her head.

"I don't know, Your Majesty. I thought you would know," Noin said with a bow of her head.

"If you come across him, please inform him that I will not hesitate to relinquish his pardon if this attack has _anything_ to do with him," Relena said, her voice full of steel. Noin looked momentarily frightened, but she nodded her head once more.

"Of course."

Relena raised an eyebrow. "Why are you piloting that suit?"

"I had to borrow it. Hilde is in another suit. We're both trained to pilot these," Noin answered. Relena stared at her image on the screen for a moment, then shook her head.

"Just get back here." Noin saluted and the communication terminated.

"We have just over a quarter of our suits left," Sally reported. Relena growled low in her throat and leaned forward onto the console, her head dropping. For a moment, she simply breathed, then lifted her head and turned to Sally.

"Stop this madness. Contact their leader. I want to meet with him," she said. Sally hesitated, her mouth opening to speak, but Relena shook her head. Sally turned back to her console and began to type in order to establish connection with the OZ soldiers - the ones known as Gundam pilots. "And someone find Milliardo."

"We've already tried, your highness. He's nowhere to be found," an officer at the communicators control panel said, hunching over as if to protect himself from potential queenly wrath. A low growl rumbled from Relena's throat and she turned away.

"Let's go, Sally," Relena said, and turned to leave the room.

* * *

With Major Sally Po in tow, Queen Relena took a helicopter out to the battlefield, where the Gundams had finally stopped attacking. The remnants of her mobile suit had retreated, and were now waiting in line among the rubble of the coastal city. Relena looked over the destruction with a frown, glad for the small favor that her citizens had been able to evacuate before the fighting began. Even now, she could see that a few citizens had come out of hiding and were surveying the wreckage. A knot formed in her throat, but she swallowed it, determined to confront the Gundam pilots with all her strength in tact.

The helicopter landed, and before stepping out, Relena adjusted her uniform and smoothed her hair. Sally rested a tentative hand on the Queen's shoulder.

"I've got your back," Sally said. Relena gave the woman a grateful smile, then hardened her expression and hopped off the helicopter.

Already waiting for her were the five Gundam pilots, standing in a line on the battlefield. They'd left their Gundams standing behind them. Relena surveyed them as she approached, noting how each was as different as the last. Behind her, Relena heard the decompression sounds from the cockpits of her mobile suits. She glanced over her shoulder to see that her soldiers were dropping to the ground and approaching her, flanking her and Sally as they moved to meet with the pilots.

The blonde pilot stepped forward when Relena was only a few feet away. He bowed from the waist and met her gaze.

"Your majesty, Queen Relena - I am Quatre Raberba Winner of the Romefeller Foundation," he said. Relena stared at him for a moment before speaking. She recognized their faces from the ball they'd all attended, though their names had slipped her mind.

"What do you want with us?" Relena asked. Quatre smirked.

"I am surprised you're asking," he began. Relena narrowed her gaze. "A mobile suit - or I should say - a _Gundam_ has been attacking Romefeller military bases and factories, bearing the insignia of the Sanq Kingdom. These acts of aggression have been seen by the Romefeller Foundation as a declaration of war."

"A Gundam?" The images of the maroon suit with the strange symbol swam before her eyes. Did Romefeller know something about that symbol that she didn't know. The pilot Quatre pulled a few pictures from the inner pocket of his flight suit and handed them over. Relena flipped through them, at the devilish body style of the gundam, and the sword and feather, crossed in the middle.

It began to dawn on her what the symbol meant. The feather was peace. The sword was war. There was only one person she knew of that would fight under a symbol like that.

 _Milliardo… what the hell is wrong with you?!_

"I can assure you that I have not authorized any such attacks," Relena replied, pressing her hands to her hips. One of the other pilots stepped forward, a young man who looked to be of Asian, perhaps Chinese, descent.

"Not a very good ruler if you let some rogue soldier run around in an illegal mobile suit, attacking the ruling power," he said, a smug expression on his face. Relena's fingers twitched to reach for the gun holstered at her waist. Beside her, she could feel annoyance radiating from Sally as well.

"Calm down, Wufei," Quatre said, glancing at his comrade. Relena's gaze swept the pilots once more. The tall pilot with a long braid down his back looked bored, as he shifted from one foot to the other. The fourth pilot was gazing off into the distance, his green eyes focusing on something far away. The fifth pilot sent a jolt of energy through her, prickles forming on her skin. His intense blue gaze stared at her from behind his dark brown hair, and a scowl seemed to be firmly planted on his face. Her breath caught in her throat, and she tore her eyes away from him, back to the slightly friendlier gaze of Quatre Winner. She remembered that man from the ball. He'd questioned her beliefs. _What was his name?_

"Commander Treize Kushranada ordered us to stop the attacks by the new gundam," Quatre said. "If what you say is true, and you did not order these attacks, then it is your responsibility as a member of the Foundation to _make_ them stop. You know that the production of any suits similar to the Gundams is forbidden."

Relena resisted the urge to bite her lip. _She'd_ never agreed to be part of the Romefeller. It was forced upon her.

"Trust me, I will," she replied, trying to put up her stoic front.

"To make sure it _does_ happen, two of our pilots will remain here with their Gundams, as insurance," Quatre added. He turned towards his comrades. "Heero Yuy and Duo Maxwell will stay here to ensure this threat is neutralized." The braided pilot and the blue eyed pilot nodded. Relena's eyes widened slightly - the pilot who sent the jolt through her was one of the two staying. _Heero Yuy. That was his name._

Major Sally leaned in close to Relena. "I don't like this, Your Majesty," she whispered. Relena tilted her head towards Sally.

"I know. I'm going to kill my brother."

* * *

-SE


	20. 1 April, AC 205

Last Resistance to Peace  
Chapter 20

* * *

A.C. 205

April 1

The following day, Queen Relena stood on the tarmac, flanked by Major Sally and Lieutenant Noin. She had _hoped_ that her brother would reappear from where ever he had been hiding, but no one had seen him. Not even Noin. No one knew where he was.

A large white mobile suit carrier with the OZ emblem had landed just a few minutes ago and was in the process of being unloaded. Relena watched as the two Gundams were rolled out of the plane and onto the tarmac, to be stored in Relena's mobile suit hanger.

A stairwell was rolled up to the passenger door of the plane, and the two pilots stepped out: 01 and 02.

Relena released a long breath through her teeth. Sally laid a hand on Relena's shoulder. "It'll be okay. We'll get rid of the suit, and they'll leave."

"I want to believe that it'll be that simple, but I have a bad feeling about this. Maybe this is just the start…"

Beside Relena, Noin fidgeted. Her eyes were on the two pilots who were now crossing the tarmac towards the Queen. Noin knew that Milliardo would end up fighting these two, and her stomach twisted in fear that they would turn out to be better pilots than him. And if Epyon was found and destroyed, then Milliardo would be unable to complete his plan. Noin glanced sidelong at Relena, wishing she could tell the Queen everything that was happening behind her back, but she knew Relena would be furious, and perhaps Milliardo would end up back in that prison cell. Noin had worked too hard to get him released to just have him thrown back in. But with these Gundam pilots in the country, Milliardo's plan was going to be even more difficult to carry out.

The two pilots came to a halt a few feet from Relena and bowed. "Your Majesty, m'name's Duo Maxwell, and this is my cohort, Heero Yuy. It's a pleasure to meet you," the braided pilot said, flourishing his bow with a wave of his hand. The other pilot, Heero Yuy, merely nodded.

"I'd like to introduce you to Major Sally Po and Lieutenant Lucrezia Noin. Should you require anything while you are here, you will contact them," Relena said, and she turned to Sally. "I'll leave them with you." Sally saluted her, and Relena turned away towards her waiting car.

"We have set up rooms for you in the officers' quarters," Sally informed them. "If you'll come with us, we will show you to them."

* * *

"Pretty decent digs, huh?" Duo Maxwell asked, leaning on the doorframe to Heero's room. His partner was already sitting at the standard issue desk, typing away at something on his laptop. If Duo knew Heero, then his meager clothing was already unpacked and stacked neatly in the dresser across from the bed. Two pairs of boots stood ready beside the door.

"Hn."

"I can see you're talkative. I was just going to find out where I can get some food. You wanna come along?" Duo asked. Heero glanced at Duo out of the corner of his eye, sighed, then tapped a few keys on his laptop and closed the lid. "Great," Duo said, acknowledging this as an affirmative.

The two pilots left the room and walked down the hallway they had been led down by Major Sally and Lieutenant Noin.

"You really think the Queen is behind that Gundam?" Duo asked, glancing at the doors along the hallway as they passed.

"Seems fairly obvious," Heero replied.

"I don't know, man. I thought she looked pissed when Quatre showed her those pictures," Duo said.

"She was caught."

Duo shrugged. Not that he knew much about this Queen, but he wasn't getting the feeling that she was behind the Gundam Epyon.

The two reached the end of the hall, and still had not see anything that would direct them towards the mess hall. Duo looked left and right, until a young soldier appeared in the hallway. It was a woman, a bit on the shorter side, with short dark hair. She was striding down the hall with purpose.

Duo hailed her.

"'Scuse me, ma'am!" he called, waving an arm. The soldier halted, and Duo watched her eyes travel over their uniforms. Her face progressed through several emotions, until she settled on skepticism, her hand resting on the grip of the gun at her hip.

"OZ soldiers? What are you doing here?" she asked, narrowing her eyes. Duo raised his hands so she could see he wasn't armed.

"We're Gundam pilots, here on orders from Romefeller," he said. The soldier scoffed, her hand drifting away from the gun. "The Queen knows we're here. We were just looking for some food."

The soldier looked very conflicted. She glanced around, but there was no one else in the vicinity. Duo watched as she made her decision, sighed, and bowed.

"Apologies, sir. My name is Hilde Schbeiker. I can show you to the mess hall," she said.

"Thanks!"

Hilde walked past them and headed left down the hall, with Duo and Heero behind her. Duo grinned, watching the young soldier keep her poise.

"Some service, huh?" Duo asked, leaning towards Heero, who stepped away.

"This isn't a vacation, Maxwell," Heero grumbled. "We're here to do a job." Duo waved a hand at him.

"Yeah, yeah. We'll get the job done, but that doesn't mean we can't enjoy the amenities."

Heero flashed Duo a very dark look. "If you fraternize with _anyone_ here, I'll kill you myself."

Duo rolled his eyes. It wasn't the first time Heero had made a threat against his life, and certainly wouldn't be the last. "Sure thing, buddy," Duo said, his eyes falling back on the soldier leading them to the mess hall.

* * *

A.C. 205

April 1

After depositing the Gundam pilots in the officers' quarters, Noin slipped away to try and get a hold of Milliardo. She returned to her room and unearthed an old phone. She turned the thing on and dialed the only number programmed in the contacts list.

The call was eventually picked up.

"Hello, Noin," Milliardo said, his voice sounding distant through the speaker.

"Where the hell are you?" Noin asked. "I can't believe you weren't here to help protect the Sanc Kingdom yesterday." She couldn't find the anger that was building in her chest.

"I know I should have been there, but as soon as the Gundams showed up, I left to move Eypon to a safer location. He can't fall into the hands of OZ," Milliardo said.

"Is that where you are now?" Noin asked.

"Affirmative."

"Two Gundam pilots are here," Noin said. Milliardo made a noise of surprise. "They'll be here until they find Epyon and take it into custody."

Milliardo was silent for a while before speaking again. "Where is Relena letting them stay?"

"In the officers' quarters."

"My plans will have to be accelerated then," he said. Noin wished she knew more about these plans, but Milliardo continued to leave her in the dark. Her anger ebbed away.

"Please, let me join you!" she pleaded. "I can help you."

"I need you to stay in Sanc and keep an eye on Relena," he said. "We can't allow anything to happen to her, or we'll lose an important edge in this war." Noin felt her bottom lip quiver, in spite of her attempts to calm herself.

"I understand… it's just… I've waited so many years for you… I don't want to wait longer."

"I know how you feel, Noin. I really do. But we've talked about this - I won't be able to give you the life you deserve. Once I begin my plan, I'll be on the run, maybe for the rest of my life," Milliardo said.

"I don't care about any of that, and you know it," she cried. She heard Milliardo chuckle on the other end of the line.

"Then just give me a little longer. We have to stop this war, and Relena's going to need the kind of support only I can give her," Milliardo said.

"And after?"

"After, we can be together."

* * *

A.C. 205

April 1

Relena sat at her desk in the administration wing of the Peacecraft Palace. The sun was slipping behind the horizon, casting long shadows through the large windows of the room. She held her head up in her hands, staring down at the stack of papers that had just been delivered to her office. The initial reports of the damage from the Gundam attack had come in, and it was not a pretty sight. Nor a cheap one.

And those two Gundam pilots were probably making themselves comfortable right now in her officers' quarters.

And she still had to confront her brother.

And somehow still run a country.

Relena released a long sigh and looked up from the papers. She wouldn't be weak. Her father had taught her that much. Everything was just an obstacle, and obstacles could be overcome.

But all at once?

She stood up from her chair and turned to look out the window, which gave her a view of the Peacecraft Palace gardens. Even the sight of the summer flowers couldn't wash the darkness lingering in her mind. How did any one person do it all without crumbling under the pressure?

"Oh no…" The tears began to burn in her eyes. Her chest tightened. "I won't cry." Taking deep breaths, she tried to control the overwhelming emotions within, but her efforts were mostly useless. Relena pressed a hand to her eyes. She could feel the hot tears leaking from her eyes and trailing slowly down her sheets, landing on the front of her uniform. "I'm sorry, father," she whispered, lifting her eyes to the gardens once more. She knew that out in the middle of the gardens was a statue dedicated to her peace-advocating parents.

She was already ruining their legacy within the Sanq Kingdom, and now she was crying about it.

* * *

-SE


	21. 2 April, AC 205

Last Resistance to Peace

Chapter 21

by Scarlet Eve

* * *

A.C. 205

April 2

Dorothy Catalonia tapped her fingers against her arms, which were crossed over her chest. She stood before a window wall, watching footage and pictures of the attack two days ago on the Sanc Kingdom. She hadn't heard that the attack was planned, but woke up to the news reporting the disaster.

She watched as the Gundams cut down mobile suit after mobile suit - which belonged to a secret military force that Queen Relena had kept hidden beneath her country.

A curling smile touched Dorothy's lips. There was more to this Queen than she thought.

Dorothy remained in awe of the Queen, and her achievements for being so young. And Dorothy didn't envy her one bit for her job of keeping her brother in line, who was likely out destroying OZ bases with that gundam of his. No one had confirmed that information to Dorothy yet, but who else could it be? Only a bloodstained pacifist prince could fight under a sword and feather.

Turning away from the video wall, Dorothy strode through the room, her hair fluttering against her back. OZ soldiers glanced up from their work as she passed by. It wasn't a strange sight for Dorothy to be in the OZ command center, being that she was related to Treize. Most people didn't know what her purpose was, and Dorothy preferred it that way.

She left the command center and took the elevator up to the executive offices. Lush carpet and expensive wall coverings greeted her when she stepped out. She followed the hallway to the end, where Treize had his office. Without knocking, she opened the door and stepped inside.

Treize stood at the window in his office, his hands clasped behind his back. Dorothy floated into his office and sat down in one of the chairs on the other side of his desk.

"Good morning, Cousin," Dorothy said, lacing her arms over her chest. Treize turned and flashed her one of his characteristically charming smiles.

"Good morning. What brings you here?"

"I wanted to ask about the attack on the Sanc Kingdom," Dorothy said. "Specifically why you attacked the Sanc Kingdom."

Treize sat down in his over-large chair and propped his elbows up on the table and pressed his fingertips together. "Une had it on some authority that the new gundam came from Sanc, and it is forbidden for anyone else, especially a member of Romefeller, to build and operate gundam-like weapons."

"Who do you think the pilot is?" Dorothy asked. Treize smiled.

"If I had to guess, I would say my old friend Milliardo Peacecraft."

"I suspected the same," Dorothy admitted. "You say Une was behind this? She recommended the attack?" Treize nodded. "Hm." She rose from the chair. "I'll leave you with your thoughts, then," she said as she stepped away. Treize nodded to her and spun his chair around to face the other way.

Dorothy left his office and stood in the hallway for a moment, thinking. She knew how much work Romefeller went through to get Relena to join, and she also knew that no disputes within the organization were resolved by an immediate military attack. There must be something more going on, and Dorothy suspected Une. That much was obvious. What Dorothy didn't understand was why her cousin allowed that woman to do as she wished without complaint.

Dorothy wasn't one to sit idly by while Une tried to snuff out the shining star of the Sanc Kingdom. She would get to the bottom of it.

* * *

A.C. 205

April 2

"Father, Queen Relena held a press conference in regards to the attack on the Sanc Kingdom," Sylvia Noventa said as she set down a tray of tea in front of her father and Mr. Winner. Both were conferring in a large conference room, discussing the recruitment of more soldiers from the colonies, to keep building the Colony Alliance Military. The attack on the Sanc Kingdom thrust the Alliance into an uncomfortable position, and as such, they knew that fortifying themselves against OZ was the best course of action.

"Please turn it on, Sylvia, dear," Field Marshal Noventa said. She obliged by turning on one of the televisions mounted on the wall in the conference room and changed the channel until Relena's face appeared. She turned up the volume.

"She's not blaming OZ," Sylvia commented.

"How could she not? It was the Gundams who attacked, and they're controlled by OZ," Mr. Winner said.

"She called it an 'unfortunate misunderstanding,'" Sylvia said. She'd already watched the press conference several times before deciding to inform her father.

"Nonsense," Noventa blurted out. "Utter nonsense."

"I had a feeling that maroon gundam had something to do with the Sanc Kingdom, but I can't imagine Queen Relena authorizing that sort of activity," Zayeed said.

"I know her brother, Milliardo," Noventa said. "I met him when the King and Queen were still alive, may God rest their souls. He's a live-wire. It wouldn't surprise me if he went behind her back to have that gundam built."

Zayeed made a noise in his throat, but seemed to agree with Noventa.

"Father, do you think it's time we extend the hand of friendship to Queen Relena?" Sylvia asked, her voice soft and low. Part of her knew that her father and Zayeed would dismiss her suggestion, but she thought she'd try anyway. Her father didn't know that Sylvia had already informed the Queen about the Alliance's existence.

To her surprise, Noventa nodded his head, once.

"I think it is almost that time, my dear. She must know that we are on her side," Noventa said.

"But let us not forget about our own objectives, and that is to keep that war on Earth, and not in space," Zayeed said.

"Of course."

Zayeed rose from the chair in which he'd been sitting and stretched his shoulders. "I'm going to my office. Please let me know if the situation changes." Noventa nodded, and Zayeed left the room. Sylvia watched him go, then turned to her father.

"Why has Mr. Winner not done anything to bring his son back from OZ?" Sylvia asked. Noventa pressed his lips together for a moment.

"I'm afraid it's not that easy. You see, we believe that the young Mr. Winner doesn't remember, truly, who he is, or what family he belongs to."

"What do you mean?"

"OZ is controlling him somehow. At least, that's the theory. Catherine has been doing some research without Zayeed's knowledge, and has discovered that OZ has used mind-control in the past."

"That's awful," Sylvia exclaimed. Noventa nodded his head and stroked the small beard on his chin.

"It is, unfortunately, another problem we must contend with."

* * *

A/N: You know there will be drama on Relena's birthday. _wait for it_

 _-SE_


	22. 3 April, AC 205

Last Resistance to Peace

Chapter 22

by Scarlet Eve

* * *

A.C. 205

April 3

Dorothy followed Colonel Une down the hall at a distance, trying to keep her stalking less obvious. She assumed that Une was heading to the largest conference room, where high-ranking members of the Romefeller Foundation typically gathered. Dorothy had seen those members arrived, though she hadn't heard about any formal meeting. In a small way, Dorothy was hurt that she wasn't invited to whatever gathering was scheduled, but as usual, she would nose her way in anyway.

Besides, she still couldn't shake the feeling that Une was up to something - something that was behind Treize's back.

Une reached the conference room and reached out with her hand to grasp the door handle. Dorothy sidled up to her. "I didn't know there was a members' meeting today," Dorothy said. Une's head snapped to Dorothy, the light from above glinting off the metal rims of Une's glasses.

"It's a supplementary meeting," Une said. "Your presence will not be necessary."

"It seems like it's not necessary for my cousin to be there either," Dorothy said.

"It's not. This is beneath him," Une said. "Excuse me."

Une pulled the door open and slipped inside, hastily closed the door, and locked it before Dorothy could wedge her foot in. Dorothy swore under her breath and turned away. What would need to be discussed by the Romefeller members that wouldn't include both herself and Treize. They _were_ Romefeller, not that conniving woman who called herself Treize's right-hand-woman.

"Hmm…" Dorothy said outloud, walking away from the conference room to her own office. The situation warranted further investigation.

* * *

AC 205

April 3

Relena was watching the latest footage of an attack on an OZ military complex by the maroon gundam when her brother entered her office. She gave him a dark look, to which he simply smiled.

"Where have you been?" she demanded, rising up from her chair and stepping around her desk. Milliardo shrugged his shoulders.

"Doing my princely duties, dear sister," he replied, to which Relena rolled her eyes.

"I know that's you," she said, pointing to her computer screen. Milliardo shrugged his shoulders.

"When you have proof, you may justly accuse me," he said.

"That symbol -"

"Has no known associations with anything in the past," Milliardo finished for her. He crossed the room and pulled Relena into a brief hug. "Just don't worry about it."

"How can you say that? OZ attacked the us because they assumed that gundam came from here," she said. "I have already received a note from the Romefeller foundation about having hidden mobile suits, which is apparently against their charter."

"Of course it is," Milliardo mumbled.

"Please take this seriously, Milliardo. We have to protect the Sanc Kingdom. I know I was forced to join Romefeller, but I can still preach peace. _That_ at least, has not been taken away from me. Yet."

"As I said, just don't worry about it. I'll take care of it," he said. Relena narrowed her eyes at him, but he smiled once more. "The Lightning Count wouldn't want the queen of the Sanc Kingdom to worry."

"Who is the Lightning Count?" she asked, but Milliardo had already turned away and was striding towards the door. He waved a hand over his shoulder.

"Don't worry, dear sister. He's on your side."

Relena glared at his back as he exited the office.

She only had a brief moment alone before someone else knocked at her door. She signed and called out, "Come in."

The door opened and the two Gundam pilots entered the office, apparently escorted by no one. How they found her office was a wonder, but not quite a surprise.

Duo Maxwell, the pilot of the Deathscythe gundam, was grinning while his long braid bounced with his steps, while his partner, Heero Yuy, pilot of Wing, scowled beside him.

Relena repressed a long sigh and stood up to greet them.

"I hope you are you finding your accommodations to your satisfaction," Relena said. Heero continued to scowl while Duo answered for the both of them.

"Ah, they're perfect, your highness," Duo said, waving a dismissive hand. "We're here on OZ business." Relena sank back into her chair and motioned for the two to sit across from her. They obliged.

"What else could OZ possibly want from me?" she asked.

"I'm sure you know about the attacks from last night by the Epyon gundam," Duo said. Relena nodded her head. "We have to investigate."

"Then shouldn't you be at the bases that Epyon attacked?" Relena asked, unable to hide the snarkiness in her voice. Heero scowled further, which was apparently possible, and Duo laughed out loud.

"We're leaving that to our other OZ comrades," Duo said. "We have to know where you and your brother were that night."

"I was right here," she said, and waved a hand to the corner of the room, near the ceiling. "The security cameras will tell you anything you want to know. My head of security would be more than happy to show you."

"What about your brother?" Heero said, his voice low and gravely.

"I cannot account for his whereabouts. You'll have to ask him yourself," she said.

"We intend to," Heero replied. Duo rolled his eyes.

"You guys are so formal," he complained.

Relena blinked at him. "Excuse me?"

"You guys sound like you're talking about a business memo or something. Lighten up," Duo said, stretching his arms up over his head. Heero and Relena both stared at him.

"This isn't a locker room," Heero said to Duo, while at the same time, Relena said,

"That's how it's done with royalty." Duo shook his head.

"Whatever floats your both. I think you both would be less stressed out if you lightened up a bit."

For just a moment, one fleeting moment, Relena and Heero's gazes met, both sharing a look of confusion and annoyance to Duo's words. Relena found her lips curling into a slight smile, while Heero simply gazed at her with less steel in his eyes than normal. It was only when a buzz crawled up her shoulders and down her back, did Relena look away.

"I think that's quite enough of an interrogation," Relena said, standing up from her desk. "You're dismissed."

Duo shrugged and popped up out of the chair, while Heero followed suit. Before they left, however, Duo had a parting comment.

"I hope we're getting invited to this birthday party that I hear the other soldiers talking about," he said, giving Relena a wink, which she resented, just a little bit. She swallowed hard and said,

"I'll see to it that you receive an invitation."

* * *

A/N: I won't be here for Sunday Funday, so I'm posting early. VACATIOONNN

-SE


	23. 7 April, AC 205 Part 1

Last Resistance to Peace  
Chapter 23

by Scarlet Eve

A/N: I apologize for the forever hiatus. I will hopefully have another update for you sooooooon!

* * *

AC 205

April 7

Sally and Noin sat at a conference room table in the Sanc Kingdom administration building, going over the list, again, of who would be attending Queen Relena's birthday party that evening. They were missing the morning festivities, where the citizens of the country typically held loud, boisterous parades and parties in the name of the Queen.

"Was it really necessary to invite Treize?" Noin asked, her finger trailing down the tablet in front of her.

"Relena felt it was an obligation," Sally said, though she sounded unsure about the idea as well.

"Who is accompanying him?"

"I believe he's bringing that Une woman with him," Sally said. Both women grimaced at the thought of having to tolerate Colonel Une.

A knock came at the door, then opened without waiting for a call. It was Hilde, and she looked concerned.

"What's wrong?" Sally asked, pushing her tablet away from her.

"This woman is demanding to see the Queen," Hilde said. "Her name is Dorothy Cat-"

"Dorothy Catalonia." The blond woman who had visited the Sanc Kingdom after the initial attack against them appeared in the doorway, and brushed past Hilde, who flushed with annoyance.

"What are you doing here?" Noin blurted out. Dorothy smiled and swept herself into a chair at the table, leaving Hilde to stand near the door.

"I need to speak to her royal highness," Dorothy said. Sally and Noin both shook their heads.

"She's not seeing anyone until tonight," Sally said. "The Queen needs time to meditate on recent events before throwing herself in front of a large crowd." Sally gave Dorothy a hard look. "Anything you say to her can be said to us, anyway."

Dorothy made a noise with her lips pressed together and shrugged her shoulders. "I think I'll wait then, until the party."

"You are not on the guest list," Noin said. Dorothy shrugged.

"I'm sure you have the authority to add me. If I recall, you should still have my background check on file from the last time I visited your lovely country," Dorothy said. Noin and Sally frowned. "Besides, if you are allowing those two gundam pilots to attend, which I imagine Duo somehow managed his way onto the guest list, then you'll want an extra pair of eyes on them."

Sally and Noin exchanged a look. Whose side was this woman on? Not to mention, they'd have to put extra eyes on Dorothy herself.

"Fine," Sally said, and brought her tablet back to her and tapped the screen a few times.

"In the meantime," Dorothy said, rising, "I would like to commandeer your soldier here. I can guarantee that neither pilot brought along appropriate formal wear for this event. I will ensure that they show up looking presentable."

Noin couldn't help the giggle that bubbled up inside her chest. Sally shot her a look, but there was amusement in her eyes.

"Fine," Sally said. "Hilde, take Dorothy and the pilots on this _shopping trip_."

Hilde did not look thrilled at the idea, but she followed Dorothy from the room.

* * *

AC 205

April 7

Heero sat at his laptop, working on a report for Treize in regards to the Sanc Kingdom, detailing all the information he'd uncovered so far. It appeared the mobile suits that were revealed during the last confrontation was the extent of the suits that the Queen had hidden. And so far, Heero could find no evidence of the Epyon gundam. _That_ particular item was the most frustrating, as it was the only reason they were still stuck in this peace-leaden country. Heero was anxious to leave and get back to his own quarters at the OZ base near Romefeller's headquarters.

He had to admit that he had a certain curiosity about the suit, and had a desire to try piloting the thing.

A knock came at the door, but before Heero could answer it, the door burst open. Heero spun around to glare at whoever just invaded his space. It was Duo, following by that soldier, Hilde, and Dorothy Catalonia. Heero grimaced. What was _she_ doing here?

"Come on, buddy," Duo said. "We're going out."

"No," Heero replied, and turned back to his computer.

"Ah, Queen's orders. We're attending her birthday party, so we need some new duds," Duo said, crossing the room to Heero's side.

"I tore that invitation up," Heero said, still staring at his computer.

"You can't tear up an invitation from the _Queen_ ," Hilde protested. Dorothy gently moved Hilde to the side and approached Heero. She rested a hand on his shoulder and turned him around in his chair.

"You _are_ attending the party and you will look presentable at the same time," she said, her blue eyes flashing. "I only need to leave a few words with Treize to have your precious Gundam taken away." Dorothy crossed her arms over her chest when she saw Heero's face falling. "You know how concerned Treize is about appearances."

Heero wished that Dorothy was lying, but he knew better. Her words were as gold as her awful limousine. With a heavy sigh, Heero closed his laptop lid and stood up from the chair. He gave Duo and Dorothy a dark look, but he followed them from the room without another word.

* * *

AC 205

April 7

Dorothy was in her element. Flitting through the department store, she found suits, shirts, ties, shoes, and socks for the two men following behind, with Hilde bringing up the rear. For his part, Duo was taking it the best, willing to try on the clothes that Dorothy thrust in his arms and showing off to the young Hilde, nearly preening, like a was another story. He refused to try anything on, even when Dorothy was absolutely sure the article of clothing would fit him. He simply said, "If it'll fit me, why do I need to try it on?"

But this did not daunt her. At the very least, Duo Maxwell was a much more willing shopping partner, in particular after Dorothy said she'd foot the bill. Dorothy watched him as he tried on a Homburg hat over his long braid, which caused Hilde to giggle. She smiled and thought the look suited him. Not to mention, she was intrigued by the obvious flirting going on between him and Hilde. An errant thought crossed her mind that the Gundam pilots could not be more different from each other, and yet, they all excelled in piloting some of the most dangerous weapons known to mankind.

A phone began to ring, and Dorothy glanced around to see where the ringing was coming from. Heero pulled a phone from his pocket and stepped away.

Dorothy casually moved closer to him, checking out a display of ties.

She heard Heero say, "Commander Une…" Naturally, her interested a piqued, and she moved closer. "Is it really the right time for that?" he asked, then listened to the response. Dorothy shuffled through some ties, and found one that would match Duo's coloring. She placed it over her arm, where she cradled several other options for him. "I think this is a bad idea," Heero said. He abruptly pulled the phone away from his ear as indiscernible yelling came from the other side of the line. Dorothy had to laugh to herself. Une had a terrible temper when questioned. "Roger. Mission accepted."

Heero hung up the phone and shoved it back in his pocket, a dark expression on his face.

 _So he has a mission and he thinks it's the wrong time. Interesting…_

"Oh Heero. Would you mind trying this jacket on? It'll really make you look like a part of the crowd," she said, hoping to catch his interest. He rolled his eyes and followed her, his demeanor changed from obstinate to glum. He took the jacket and stepped into a changing room.

"What's his problem?" Duo asked, turning from the display of hats. Dorothy shrugged her shoulders.

"I was hoping you knew," she commented, but Duo shook his head.

"I've known him for years, and I know next to nothing about him," Duo said. "Except that he's moody." Dorothy chuckled.

Heero stepped from the changing room wearing the jacket Dorothy had given him. The jacket suited him, and she was satisfied.

"I believe we have a winner," she said, smoothing the lapel down, much to Heero's annoyance. He stepped back from her.

"Then let's go," he growled, and disappeared back into the changing room. Dorothy watched him go, her brain racing to figure out just what his mission was that Une had charged him with.

A part of her worried it had something to do with Relena Peacecraft.

* * *

-SE


	24. 7 April, AC 205 Part 2

Last Resistance to Peace  
Chapter 24

by Scarlet Eve

* * *

AC 205

April 7

"I'm nervous."

"Why?"

"Just a bad feeling."

Noin and Milliardo looked out over the party from a corner of the ballroom. Noin shifted back and forth on her feet, the leather of her boots squeaking with each movement. Milliardo lifted a hand and placed it on her shoulder.

"You have your top soldiers guarding the ballroom, Hilde and Sally are glued to Relena's side, plus you and I are here," Milliardo said. "Nothing will go wrong."

"I wish I could believe that. I just don't trust Une and Treize."

"No one does," Milliardo joked, but it was lost on Noin, who was gazing across the room at the pair. So far, only Treize had approached Relena, and it was simply to say hello and wish her a happy birthday. But Noin couldn't shake the feeling in the pit of her stomach that something was going to happen.

Milliardo slipped another glass of champagne into Noin's hands. "Relax," he commanded. She took the glass without a word and sipped the sweet champagne, her eyes still locked at the source of her irritation from across the room.

* * *

Relena knew she should be happier about her twenty-fifth birthday party, but she felt numb. There was too much tension in the air, and she didn't know where it was coming from. There wasn't anyone at the party who hadn't been there the previous year, including Treize Kushranada and Commander Une. Although, somehow, Dorothy Catalonia had weaseled her way into the party, and was flitting around the room in a lovely green dress, flirting with the male guests and flattering the females. When asked about Dorothy's last minute invitation, Sally merely stated that she thought it would be rude to refuse.

Relena sighed to herself and sipped at her champagne, her favorite, but it did nothing to lift her spirits. She felt alone in the huge room full of people, and even Sally and Hilde, who were stationed nearby, weren't acting as companions. Only her bodyguards.

"Queen Relena."

She whirled around the sound of her name and the gruff voice who spoke it. It was Heero Yuy, the pilot of the Wing Gundam, a source of her never-ending headache.

"Heero Yuy. So glad you could make it," she said, attempting to sound sincere. He stared at her with a flat expression. They were silent for a moment, both staring at each other. Heero appeared to want to speak, but something was holding him back. "I assume your investigations are going well."

His expression flickered a moment. "So far, we have been unable to trace the source of the sixth Gundam."

"I am curious as well, as to where that Gundam has come from," Relena said, her stomach fluttering unpleasantly. "But you should know by now that my secret military is took weak to fend off other attacks. I don't see why you and your companion need to stay."

"Commander Une's orders."

"Seems you could be more useful out there," she said, gesturing vaguely to the outdoors, "hunting the sixth Gundam." Heero shrugged his shoulders

"I don't question my orders."

"Why not?"

Relena forced down the desire to smile at Heero, at the confused expression on his face.

"I just-"

* * *

Duo sauntered across the ballroom and took up a spot beside the young soldier, Hilde. She was standing beside Major General Sally Po. He entertained the idea that he should be intimidated by the female-heavy military that Queen Relena had surrounded herself with, but he was rather impressed. He'd seen men crumble under less pressure.

"How are you two ladies?" Duo asked, sweeping them with a bow. Major General Po grunted a response, while Hilde blushed. She was too fair-skinned to hide the pink tint on her cheeks. Duo stood beside Hilde and elbowed her. "How about a dance later?" he asked, winking.

Hilde stuttered, "I-I am supposed to be guarding the Queen…" she said. Beside her, Sally Po rolled her eyes.

"Go dance with him," Po barked. "That's an order."

Duo saw the blush deepen on Hilde's face, and he smiled. He offered her his hand, which she took, and they walked together out to the dance floor. It was a little strange, dancing with a woman dressed in her military uniform, but Duo had never been one to follow normal conventions.

A song began, and together, they stepped off into a waltz. Duo gripped her hand and her waist, and moved a little closer to her.

"Duo… not in front of my superiors," she whispered. He shook his head.

"I have to tell you something," he said. She blushed again, and Duo was a little disappointed he didn't have something better to tell her. "I think OZ is planning something for tonight."

"What?" Hilde cried, and Duo gave her a stern expression to be quiet. "What do you mean?"

"I don't know exactly, but I heard Heero on the phone with Une earlier. It sounded like something was going to happen, but I don't know what. Heero must be privy to more information than me."

"I hope you're not surprised," Hilde said. "You're telling the enemy everything you know."

Duo shrugged. "I don't hate the Queen or this country. I was only here on orders, but it doesn't mean I want the country destroyed."

"You think it could be something that big?" Hilde asked.

"I don't know," Duo said with a shake of his head. "But you should tell your superiors to be on high alert."

"I will."

The song ended. Duo and Hilde's hands lingered, intertwined for a moment, before they both pulled apart from each other. With another blush, Hilde turned and walked briskly towards Sally Po.

* * *

Heero stared at Relena, his mouth open. No one, save for Duo, had ever questioned him on his orders or where his loyalties lie. As his eyes searched hers for a hint of weakness, he realized that she _had_ no weaknesses. She had no fear. And that scared him.

Would Une's plan make her afraid?

Heero had never met anyone like Queen Relena Peacecraft in his entire life.

"I never got the feeling from you that you were a follower, Heero Yuy, Gundam Pilot," Relena said, rising from her table. Her eyes were drawn to where her Major General and the young soldier Hilde were speaking animatedly to each other.

"I don't believe in pacifism," he blurted out. She turned to him once more, a smile on her face, a touch of sadness in her eyes.

"Not many people do. But that's why I cannot let it die."

She walked away from him, but not before dipping him a slight curtsey. Heero stared after her.

"She really is something special," a voice said from behind him. Heero turned his head and saw Dorothy Catalonia standing behind him.

"What do you want?" Heero growled.

"I actually came over here to speak to Queen Relena, but it seems she is otherwise engaged," Dorothy said. Heero grunted and stepped away from her, leaving Dorothy alone. He made his way to the bar, where Duo was leaning on the counter, talking up the bartender. Heero ordered a whiskey neat and sipped it with a sullen expression on his face.

* * *

"The plan should commence just before midnight," Une said, her voice low enough that only Treize could hear her.

"And there is no room for failure?"

"I've taken every precaution. If that meddlesome gundam doesn't show up, I believe that will be the proof we need that Miliardo Peacecraft is the pilot, and therefore, committing treason," Une said. Treize nodded. "The biggest problem Yuy is having is tracking just _where_ the gundam came from and how it was built in secret. And _who_ built it, for that matter.

"I'm sure Yuy can figure it out," Treize said. "And the other pilots? They know their next missions?"

"We will be having a debriefing tomorrow afternoon, after which, they will commence their next missions," Une replied. "As I said," she continued with a grin, "I have taken every precaution."

"Excellent work, Commander. Now, we just wait for the fireworks show."

* * *

Sally's gaze swept the ballroom for about the hundredth or more time, searching for anything out of the ordinary. She'd increased security by forty-percent since Relena's last birthday, and even hired out a small personal protection company, Prevent, to bolster their numbers for the party.

In theory, nothing could go wrong.

But Hilde's warning from the Gundam pilot, Duo Maxwell, had set Sally on edge. Partially because she couldn't understand why a Gundam pilot would be trying to protect Relena. Wasn't she the enemy? Not only that, but the presence of Treize and Colonel Une made Sally even more nervous. One might think that because they were there, nothing bad would happen, but Sally knew Colonel Une to be evil and conniving, someone who would do anything to destroy the Sanc Kingdom.

Across the room, Sally saw Prince Milliardo talking with Noin. There was another pair that she couldn't quite put her finger on. She knew they cared for each other, and wondered why they didn't just marry and be done with it all. Not to mention how absent Milliardo had been since his release from prison.

Sally's gaze fell on Relena, who was speaking with a group of Sanc regional representatives. The other Gundam Pilot, Heero Yuy, was hovering nearby with a glass of whiskey in his hand. His dark gaze occasionally lingered on the Queen, then would quickly avert as if someone had caught him staring. Sally narrowed her eyes at him, wondering if he was planning something.

Sally turned her head to ask Hilde a question, when a screaming voice came over her communication device.

"Mobile suit attack!"

* * *

-SE


	25. 7 April, AC 205 Part 3

Last Resistance to Peace  
Chapter 25

by Scarlet Eve

* * *

AC 205

April 7

Heero's glass dropped to the ground and smashed against the smooth tile floor. He ran, his legs taking him faster than he ever thought he could run. He launched himself forward, his arms wrapping around her waist and dragged her to the ground, the fabric of her dress rustling in his ears.

The heat from the explosion passed by him, and he turned his face towards the ground, hoping she was doing the same. When he lifted his head, he saw Queen Relena staring at him with surprise.

"What's going on?" she asked, before another explosion rocked the building. Heero shifted to move her under his body.

 _What am I doing? Why am I protecting her?_

"It's an attack!"

The screams filled his ears. Heero rose and looked around, trying to make sense of the chaos. A corner of the room was collapsed, and he had a sudden remembrance of the last time this happened. Queen Relena had a target on her back.

Relena's minions appeared at Heero's side. Sally Po grabbed the Queen from the ground and hoisted her to her feet, anxiously asking if the Queen was alright. The brother, too, skid to a halt beside them, his blue eyes fierce and angry as they stared at Heero.

"What did your people do this time?" he asked, so much fury in his voice that Heero had to suppress a wince.

"I don't know-"

Before he could finished speaking, Relena was whisked away, leaving Heero to stare after them. He shook himself. He did know what was happening. It was another plot by Lady Une, and he was the only other one who did know.

* * *

Relena was carried along by her brother, Noin, and Sally, away from the ballroom and down a long corridor, part of a larger network of emergency evacuation tunnels.

"I need intel! What is going on out there?" Sally screamed into her communication device.

Relena couldn't hear the response, but Sally filled in the blanks.

"What? The Colony Alliance?" Sally replied. Relena frowned. She thought the Colony Alliance was behind her. "What do they want?" There was a brief pause before Sally spoke again. "Well, find out!"

Relena wanted to close her eyes and think, but she was still being jostled around, all but carried down to the secure fall-out shelter below. A heavy weight of despair settled over her shoulders.

* * *

Duo found Heero in the crowd, looking a little stunned. Duo waved a hand in his face. "Come on! We need to stop those mobile suits!"

Heero shook his head. "No, we don't."

"What are you talking about? We have to protect the kingdom!" Duo shouted. Of course they were there to keep an eye on the Queen, but there was no reason to let them be destroyed by mobile suits.

"It's a hoax," Heero said, but was interrupted when Colonel Une appeared.

"What are you waiting for? Destroy those mobile suits!" she shouted. Duo saw Heero hesitate. A hoax? What did he mean? Duo thought they merely had intel that the Colony Alliance was going to attack.

"Those are OZ soldiers," Heero said. Colonel Une slapped him on the cheek.

"Don't be a fool. Get to your Gundams and stop these attacks!"

Heero glared at Colonel Une for a moment, then turned and grabbed Duo by the arm.

"Let's go."

Duo followed along with him. They left the building and headed towards the storage area for their Gundams.

"What's going on, Heero?" Duo asked while they ran.

"You heard. The Colony Alliance is attacking the Sanc Kingdom."

"You and I both know that's bullshit," Duo said. "Why is Une doing this?"

"Why else?" Heero asked, his eyes meeting Duo's for a moment before looking away. "For war."

* * *

Milliardo didn't want to leave his sister's side, because he knew that as soon as he did, he would not be able to return to the Sanc Kingdom. And he just wasn't ready to take himself on the run.

Epyon would have to sit by and watch this battle for the Sanc Kingdom, even though he knew that Treize and Une would know for sure that Milliardo was the pilot. His only consolation was that Eypon wasn't even in the country, and that no one would ever find him.

It was a less than ideal situation.

"What's happening?" Relena asked him, her hair falling around her face from the elaborate up-do it had been in only minutes before. Milliardo shook his head.

"I don't know. Sounds like the Colony Alliance is attacking."

"That doesn't make sense," Relena said. "Hilde said she spoke with someone from the Colony Alliance, and they said they stand with us."

"Maybe they changed their mind once you were forced to join Romefeller," Milliardo suggested. Relena's face darkened, and she shook her head, but spoke no more.

It was just the two of them in the fall-out shelter. Noin, Sally, and Hilde had all left to join the battle with the few mobile suits they still had, and damn the repercussions from Romefeller for their use of the suits. Milliardo was anxious to be with them, but he knew he needed to stay with his sister.

"Milliardo…"

He looked back to his sister. There were tears brimming in her eyes. He reached out to her and pulled her into his chest.

"What is it?"

"I don't know how much longer I can do this," she said. "These attacks. The pressure from Romefeller and OZ. I can't make any moves. I've lost. Check mate."

"Don't say that, Relena," Milliardo said, squeezing his sister into a hug. "You've always believed in hope."

"I find that my belief is wavering," she said. "I'm trapped from every side. I cannot defend myself. I cannot defend the country."

Milliardo watched as tears floated down her cheeks. He wiped a few away with his finger. His resolve strengthened. He would have to leave the Sanc Kingdom with Epyon. He would be on the run until the war was over, and when that would be, he had no idea.

He released a sigh and kept Relena close to him, saying his goodbyes to her in his mind, should they not cross paths again in the future.

* * *

Sally watched the battle from a series of screens in the command room beneath the Sanc Kingdom palace. Their remaining few mobile suits were deployed in an attempt to bring the attacks under control. Sally knew Relena would come under fire for the possession and use of the mobile suits, but this was a special circumstance.

"The Gundams are joining the battle," a soldier remarked, pointing to one of the screens. Sally watched for a moment as the hangar door opened, revealing the two Gundams. She wondered whose side they would be on in this battle.

The thought made her cringe, but to her surprise, the Gundams went after the Colony Alliance mobile suits. Of course, if the Gundams protected the Sanc Kingdom, then OZ could justify keeping them around, in case of future attacks. Sally growled low in her throat.

The battle began with thirty mobile suits, and soon dwindled down to less than ten. The remaining surrendered, and Sally sent Noin out to take care of the soldiers inside the mobile suits.

Except there was a problem. There were so soldiers in the mobile suits.

"What is going on?" Noin asked via communicator. Sally shook her head.

"I don't know. They must be… unmanned mobile suits."

"Being controlled from outer space?" Noin asked.

"It would seem that way."

Even the two Gundam pilots seemed confused, but they said nothing as they returned their Gundams to the hangar.

* * *

Dorothy had joined a group of party guests who were evacuated to a lower level of the building, beneath the ballroom. She stood in a corner, feeling a little sullen, which was quite unlike her.

She didn't like how this war was playing out. Or perhaps it was Colonel Une that Dorothy did not like. She knew this attack was formulated by OZ, even though the mobile suits appeared to have come from the Colony Alliance. It would be easy to create some space mobile suits and slap the Colony Alliance logo on the breastplate.

But the strangest thing was the rumors circulating the room that the mobile suits that attacked were unmanned. Did OZ already have that technology, that they would not need soldiers to fight their battles any longer?

And what would happen to the Sanc Kingdom now? Dorothy could imagine that Queen Relena would be feeling an excessive amount of pressure now.

Dorothy knew she'd have to do something. What that something was, she didn't quite know, but something needed to be done. In spite of her love of war, the Queen of Peace could not be killed in the process. Relena would have to survive this war to bring the Earth and Colonies into peace once the fighting had ended. In this, Dorothy truly believed.

* * *

-SE


	26. Early-Late April, AC 205

Last Resistance to Peace  
Chapter 26

by Scarlet Eve

A/N: Short update for Sunday Funday. I'll have a longer one out for you later this week. :-)

* * *

A.C. 205

April 9

Treize was surprised that the Colony Alliance had not come out to say that they were not a part of the attacks on the Sanc Kingdom. By now, the fervor of dislike against the Colonies was mounting on Earth, helping to justify taking the battle into space, which was something Treize was already prepared for. The Colony Alliance's silence only helped to justify his next course of action.

Treize and Une stood before the remaining three Gundam pilots, who he knew were growing frustrated with their lack of action. That would soon be changing.

"We have new assignments for the three of you," Une said. "Trowa Barton, you are to go to the moon, to infiltrate the Lunar Base there, a suspected hide-out for the Colony Alliance." Trowa nodded, his face impassive, as always. "Quatre, you are going to L4. We suspect that one of the leaders of the Colony Alliance makes his residence there. And Wufei, you are going to L5, where it is known that many mobile suit factories are located.

"More information for your missions will be sent to you on a regular basis, and we expect you to remain in constant communication with headquarters. Any information you find out needs to be sent back to us. And any justification for battle needs to be relayed immediately.

Make your preparations. You leave in a few weeks."

The three Gundam pilots nodded their heads in sync. Une dismissed them with a wave of her hand.

And just like that, the next phase of the war began.

* * *

A.C. 205

Late April

It took some time, but Hilde finally managed to get in touch with the young woman from the Colony Alliance, Sylvia Noventa. Communication lines from the Sanc Kingdom were now being watched by OZ, using the "attacks" as justification to ensure there would be no further attacks.

The young woman's face appeared on the vid-screen, and Hilde waved over Queen Relena, who sat down in the chair that Hilde vacated.

"Queen Relena, it's a pleasure to speak to you," Sylvia Noventa said, bowing her head.

"I am pleased to speak with you as well. I am hoping we can clear up some confusion."

"Yes. The Colony Alliance did not order the attacks," Sylvia said.

A collective sigh of relief could be heard in the command center room. "I am pleased to hear this," Relena said. "But why has the Colony Alliance not spoken out against OZ?"

Sylvia sighed. "My father and the others believe that speaking out against OZ, and accusing them of the attacks, would only bring the war into space faster. As it is, there are three Gundams on their way into space as we speak, splitting up in different directions to _bring us under control_ ," Sylvia explained.

"But they're just allowing OZ to get away with lies," Relena protested. Sylvia bowed her head once more.

"I know, your highness. I tried to talk him out of his decision to remain silent, but he would not listen to me. But please know, should you find yourself in danger, we have a place for you on our headquarters. The Colony Alliance will protect you."

Relena smiled sadly and thanked her. "I should hope it will not come to that, but the way things are going now, I cannot be certain of anything."

The call ended after the two women exchanged goodbyes. Hilde glanced around the room and could see the sadness in the faces of all who were present. The Sanc Kingdom was losing hope.

* * *

A.C. 205

Late April

"You cannot leave. Now now," Noin protested, grabbing onto Milliardo's arm, trying to stop him from packing a small duffel bag of clothes.

"I have to," Milliardo said. "They know that I am the pilot of Epyon. And the reason the Gundam pilots are here is to keep Eypon from fighting, but I cannot stop fighting."

"You can't leave us unprotected," Noin replied. "We have few defenses as it is. What if OZ attacks the country again."

"What would they gain from that?"

"Control of the country," Noin said, her anger rising. "You know that OZ has been trying to get their hands on the chromite supply beneath the country. If they decimated everything, they could take control of everything. What if Relena is killed?"

"Relena will not be killed," Milliardo said. Noin wanted to slap him.

"You do not know that for certain," she said. Angry tears flowed from her eyes. Milliardo sighed and wrapped his arms around her shoulders.

"I understand that you are angry, and I know that this is not what we have planned for," he said, "but I have to do this. Someone has to stand up against OZ. If the Colony Alliance will not do it, then I have to."

Noin wanted to argue, but on this point, she couldn't. OZ must be stopped, and Epyon was the only way.

"You better come back to me, Milliardo Peacecraft," Noin said, fighting the urge still to slap him. He smiled and brought his lips to hers. Fire lit under Noin's skin. She tried to imprint the feeling in her mind, for who knew when she would feel it again.

"I will, Lucrezia Noin."

* * *

-SE


	27. Early May, AC 205

Last Resistance to Peace  
Chapter 27

by Scarlet Eve

* * *

A.C.205

Early May

Queen Relena and Sally Po stood at the head of the conference room, both with their arms folded over their chests. It wasn't the first time Noin had been stared down by the two of them. Though no matter how many times it happened, she still flinched.

"Where has my brother disappeared to?" Queen Relena asked. Noin looked at the ground, not wanting to give him away so quickly. She'd managed to hide his disappearance for several days, but the scheme caught up to her.

"I think it would be better if you did not know," Noin said.

"Do not presume to know what would be best for her highness," Sally Po snapped. Noin tried to hold her shoulders up in the face of the double glare. Noin sighed and spoke.

"He's left the country, and taken Epyon with him. He's fighting under the guise of the Lighting Count," Noin said. "He said he cannot stay here with the Gundams. He needs to fight OZ, and this is the only way he can."

To Noin's surprise, Queen Relena burst into tears, while Sally Po shook her head. The Queen excused herself from the room, leaving just the two of them.

"Please do not keep any more secrets," Sally said, her voice softer. "She's at her breaking point, and she cannot take much more of Milliardo's nonsense. I understand his motives, but it weights heavily on Relena." Noin nodded.

"Understood."

Outside the room, a shadow slipped away.

* * *

A.C. 205

Early May

Quatre Winner's shuttle hovered outside of colony cluster L4 while he assessed his options. Technically the colony was under Colony Alliance rule, so he couldn't just barge into the colony and demand a place to store his Gundam. Right?

As Quatre stared out at the colony, a brief memory flashed before his eyes. He was a small child, watching the colony grow bigger and bigger from the passenger seat on a shuttle, his small hand held in the hand of an adult.

Quatre blinked away the memory, unsure of from where it came. He watched the colony drift in the nothingness of space a little while longer, and made up his mind. He was going to board the colony in the way that OZ would approve.

He left the cockpit seat and traveled through the shuttle to the mobile suit cargo hold, where his gundam, Sandrock, was lying, waiting to be used. Quatre climbed up the Gundam and entered the cockpit, letting the door close behind him, sealing him inside. At his touch, the Gundam came to life, eager for battle.

Sandrock sat up, retrieved his scimitars, and sliced open the belly of the shuttle, freeing the Gundam from confinement. Now floating in space, he waited a moment, watching the colony cluster. In the immediate, nothing happened. After a few minutes, alarms on the exterior of the colony began to go off, the lights flashing. Quatre smiled. They knew he was here.

A hatch on the side of the colony opened, and ten Aries mobile suits flew out into space. They sped towards him, firing their blaster guns in his direction. Sandrock raised his scimitars and flew forward to meet the Aries. When he reached the first one, he sliced the suit in half and moved aside to avoid the explosion.

The Aries shifted their movement to close the gap caused by the down mobile suit and continued to fire to Sandrock. A few alarms chimed in the cockpit, alerting Quatre to damage on the exterior armor plating. He flew up, away from the Aries, and fired at them from the blasters mounted on the head of the Gundam. As he flew back down, he sliced two more Aries in half, spun, and sliced a third. The three mobile suits exploded. In quick succession, he destroyed three more mobile suits, leaving their wreckage to float along in space.

The last three joined together to form a short wall, still blasting away at his mobile suit. More chimes sounded as his armor weakened. Quatre threw the thrusters forward and sped towards the suits. He crashed into one, sliced it, spun, and sliced the last two.

Quatre's breath moved heavy through his lungs. He felt a pang in his heart for the soldiers who just died in battle. He recalled Une's annoyance when she found out about his intense sympathetic reactions to death. She'd claimed it was unappealing for a Gundam pilot. But Quatre could do nothing about it.

No more mobile suits appeared, so Quatre flew his Gundam towards the colony. He was admitted into the shuttle hangar with his Gundam, and when he dismounted the cockpit, he was met by Colony Alliance leaders.

* * *

AC 205

Early May

"Are you sure they won't notice that you're gone?" Duo asked when Hilde appeared in the doorway of his room.

Hilde shook her head. "I told them I was running to check on you guys, since you're my charges," she explained. Duo grinned and waved her into the room. She stepped through the doorway, and the automatic door slid closed. Duo rose from the chair he'd been sitting in and reached his arms out towards her, expecting her to fall into him. But she hesitated.

"I wanted to ask you something first…" Hilde said. Duo tried not to roll his eyes, but smiled and nodded.

"Anything."

"Why did you tell me about the attack on Queen Relena's party?" Duo sighed and leaned back in his chair. He ran a hand through his hair, catching his fingers at his braid. "You're with the enemy."

"Let me tell you something that no one else really knows," Duo said, leaning in close. "When I was offered this job, as a Gundam pilot, I really only did it to save my colony and for the money they were offering. I don't keep any of it - I send it all back to the orphanage that raised me."

"Duo…"

"That's why I was willing. Some of those other guys, they weren't willing."

"What are you saying?"

"Quatre, Trowa, and Wufei - they don't remember their pasts. Une has them under some kind of mind-control," he said. It felt strange, divulging these secrets to her. _He_ wasn't even supposed to know about it. But he noticed the cracks, the times when the guys would remember something they weren't supposed to, and Une would whisk them away to some room, deep in the OZ headquarters.

"So why tell me about the attacks?"

"I'm not really on anyone's side," he said, admitting the thing he'd been feeling for months. "I would… I would abandon OZ in a second and fight for Queen Relena."

An excited expression passed over Hilde's face. She rushed up to him and grabbed his hands.

"The Queen would be better off with a Gundam on her side! Please Duo! Join us!"

"It's not that simple," Duo said. He gestured to the adjoining room. "Heero works for OZ, and if he found out I betrayed them, he'd kill me. Literally." Hilde looked sad for a moment, then a devious expression came over her face.

"Then let's get rid of him," she said. Duo blinked.

"How?"

"I know a secret, too," she said, and leaned forward, her lips brushing his ear before she began to whisper about the true identity of Epyon.

* * *

AC 205

Early May

Trowa Barton's transport shuttle landed on the Moon, his Gundam hidden away in the cargo hold. He declared nothing to the Colony Alliance landing officer who spoke to him as he landed. For now, his Gundam would need to remain hidden. There was no sense starting trouble before he found the information he needed: the whereabouts of the Colony Alliance leaders. Quatre and Wufei were on their own, searching on other colonies, but Trowa had a feeling he was closer by going to the Lunar Base.

Trowa docked his shuttle in an empty docking bay and transferred the funds needed to cover the space for a few days. Trowa grabbed a duffel bag, slung it over his shoulder and disembarked from the shuttle.

He stepped out into a busy spaceport. Tourists, Alliance soldiers, and Lunar base citizens passed back and forth in front of him as they headed towards waiting shuttles, docking bays, and small shops that lined the walkways of the spaceport. Trowa followed the signs towards the main sector of the Lunar base, where the hotels and tourist attractions were located.

Trowa thought it was clever, to hide a base underneath a tourist trap. The Colony Alliance frequently denied having an active base on the moon, but OZ had gathered intel that told a different story, that beneath the lunar base ran a network of tunnels and mobile suit hangers. The intel also included the location of a potential meeting place for the heads of the Colony Alliance. That's where Trowa was headed.

At least, that was his plan.

As he entered the central hub of the lunar base, he stopped. In the middle of the space, a giant red and white striped tent had been erected, filling almost the entire space. Tourists and shoppers had to travel along the edges of the central hub, giving the tent a wide berth. Trowa blinked at the tent, wondering why it seemed so familiar.

 _I've seen hundreds of tents in my life. This is no different than any other,_ he told himself.

Was it?

* * *

-SE


	28. May, AC 205

Last Resistance to Peace  
By Scarlet Eve

* * *

AC 205

May

Wufei stepped onto the streets of L5 and glanced around. The architecture of the colony resembled a modern version of Chinese architecture from Earth. Wufei could appreciate the colony's attempt to keep the culture alive in space after leaving Earth. Wufei walked the streets, feeling a sense of familiarity settle over him as he looked at the buildings and people around him.

He happened upon a coffee shop, the inviting window display pulling him in through the doors. Inside, the smell of coffee filled his nose. He stepped up to the counter to order a black coffee, when he overheard a couple of patrons talking.

"I heard some of the colonies are going to try and appease the Gundams."

"That's sick. How can they support such evil monsters?"

"Scared for themselves, I suppose."

Wufei tightened his lips and turned away, trying to tune out the talk of the patrons. He wasn't an evil monster. OZ wasn't trying to take over the colonies. Their goal was to protect Earth from attacks by the Colony Alliance. If they couldn't understand that, then…

Wufei badly wanted to dismiss the patrons' words and explain to them the correct way of thinking, but he resisted. Instead, he waited until the barista handed over the paper cup of coffee to him and immediately exited the building. Stepping back onto the street, he heard his communicator beep. He stuck the device in his ear and pressed the button to accept the incoming communication.

" _Wufei."_ It was Lady Une.

"What?"

" _Have you arrived on L5?"_

"Yes."

" _I have an important mission for you. You must destroy that colony."_

Wufei blinked, and his hand tightened around the cup of coffee, hard enough that the plastic lid popped off. It tumbled to the ground and landed on the sidewalk.

"Why must I do that?" he asked.

" _They have sent us a message, threatening retaliation against OZ. They have mobile suits on the colony, and they must be destroyed."_

Wufei's body shook. How could Une just order the systematic murder and destruction of a colony filled with people. But his sense of pride in OZ took over. He shook his head and straightened his back and shoulders, determined to fulfill the mission. If the people of the colonies were a threat, they must be eliminated.

"I'll destroy it immediately." Wufei swallowed hard, tossed his coffee in the garbage and stalked back towards the shuttle terminal.

When he arrived back at his shuttle, he donned a spacesuit and entered the cargo bay of the shuttle. Shenlong, Nataku, lay in the cargo hold, waiting for him. Wufei took a deep breath of oxygen and exhaled. Goosebumps formed along his arms at the actions he was about to condone. With a final push towards Nataku, he climbed into the cockpit, closed the hatch, and activated the Gundam.

The cargo bay doors of the shuttle opened, and Wufei flew Nataku out of the shuttle, through the docking bay, to the immense surprise of those working in the bay. He smashed through the bay door and flew out into space.

Once he was a safe distance from the colony, he fired up the dragon head fire blast, an extension of his Gundam's arm. A beeping sounded in the cockpit, indicating that the dragon head was powering up too much, to dangerous levels. Nataku shuddered with effort, until the beeping increased in frequency. He pressed the button on the control panel, and the blast erupted from the dragon head.

It flew through space and hit the colony, melting away the metal, igniting the inner workings of the colony's exterior. A chain reaction erupted, blowing at increments along the colony, until the entire colony was consumed by flames and explosions. Debris flew out in all directions, starting a never ending journey through space.

Une voice came over the communicator.

" _Is it done?"_

Instead of responding, Wufei disconnected the communicator. He watched the explosion through the cameras of Nataku. Regret and sadness fell over him, tightening his chest and throat. When he closed his eyes, memories wavered before his eyes, of his time before OZ. His family. His martial arts training. His home.

And he realized.

He'd just destroyed it.

He destroyed the only place he'd ever called home.

* * *

AC 205

May

Trowa walked towards the tent, feeling drawn towards the stripes, the smells, and the sights to be had. Around the exterior of the tent were food stands, with all kinds of delicious treats. Off to one side stood a smaller tent, on which hung a sign indicating that the live animals were inside. Sounds of cheers resounded from inside the big top. The sounds toyed with Trowa's memory, bringing back the same sounds but from earlier days.

He made his way to the flap in the largest tent and stuck his head through. The lighting was dim inside, save for the spotlight illuminating a young woman, who stood in the middle of the ring. She wore a pink tutu and had a feather fascinator in her hair. Her dark brown hair curled around her face, softening the concentrated expression on her face. She held several knives in each of her hands, which she lifted, and aimed towards a poor man, dressed as a clown, who stood against a wooden circle.

The woman lifted her arm, and threw three knives at once. The knives cut through the air, and stuck into the wood circle with three _thuds_ \- one by the man's neck, one by his left bicep, and the third by his right hip.

Trowa's mouth fell open. Of course, it wasn't the first time he'd seen an act like this one. In fact, Trowa felt a strong sense of deja vu, like this had all happened to him before. Except that he was the clown standing against the wooden circle, having knives expertly thrown at various points of his body.

A sharp pain invaded Trowa's mind. His hands flew to either side of his face, pressing against the pain that twisted down to the space behind his eyes. He heard the crowd cheer, but he didn't know if it was coming from the gathered crowd or some memory that flooded into his brain.

Trowa opened his eyes again against the pain, and saw the young woman standing in the center of the ring. She was facing him now, and for a moment, their eyes locked. The pain flared in Trowa's head, and he cried out, his vision dark. He felt himself fall until he felt nothing at all.

* * *

AC 205

May

Quatre's Gundam approached L4, following the runway lights that extended out into space, guiding into the colony. He carefully navigated Sandrock into the docking bay. The bay doors closed behind him and a spacesuit clad person directed him towards a nearby docking port. He cut the engines and used the thrusters to push the Gundam into the through the docking bay, and felt Sandrock shudder when the grappling arms latched on, holding the Gundam in place. Quatre stood up from the pilot's chair and pulled his space helmet over her head.

Exiting Sandrock, he leapt down onto the catwalk leading towards the L4 Welcome Center terminal. He passed through security and saw a group of men, presumably waiting for him. They were dressed in suits and had nervous expressions on their faces. Quatre scanned them, but none of them looked familiar.

Except…

Maybe one looked a little familiar. The man with the short-cropped brown hair and mustache, standing a little apart from the rest of the group. Quatre narrowed his eyes slightly, but the man's name eluded him, or even where Quatre recognized him from.

He neared the group, and one older man broke away, closing the distance between himself and Quatre. With a hand extended, he said, "You must be Quatre Winner, the Gundam pilot."

Quatre nodded and returned the gesture. "And you are?"

"Mayor Fred Burns," he said, bowing his head. "These are my assistants and confidants." He swept his arm out, including the group of men standing behind him. The gathered men bowed to Quatre in greeting.

"Pleasure to meet you," Quatre said. The brown-haired man approached Quatre, an expression in his eyes that Quatre didn't understand. Sadness perhaps?

"Zayeed Winner," the man said, a forced smile on his face. Quatre's eyebrows rose.

"No relation, I presume," he said, and a nervous chuckle escaped him. Zayeed frowned, but said nothing else. He released Quatre's hand and backed away, rejoining the group of assembled men.

"We wanted to greet you first, and ask for a chance to talk to you," Mayor Burns said. "We want to show you that our colony means no harm to Earth or OZ." There was a nervousness in his voice, something like fear. If they only cooperated with OZ, they had nothing to fear.

"Alright," Quatre conceded. Mayor Burns smiled and turned, leading the group of men towards the doors of the terminal. Two waiting cars idled outside the terminal. Quatre, Mayor Burns, and Zayeed climbed into the first car while the others slipped into the second.

Quatre couldn't help that his gaze continued to land on the man who shared his last name. Where had he seen Zayeed Winner before? Perhaps during Quatre's brief time of living on L4, before joining OZ?

Quatre tried to remember his life before OZ, but only wisps of memories came to him. A woman picking him up off the ground, a shadowed man laughing with him, and then… the Gundam. Sandrock. His intensive training to be a Gundam pilot for OZ. Quatre's brow furrowed. He didn't remember choosing to join OZ. He just always had been part of the organization. But he must have made the commitment at some point.

A pain behind his eyes formed, throbbing and stabbing at his brain. He cried out at the sudden pain and pressed his hands to either side of his face. He could feel his heartbeat beneath his fingertips.

"Quatre!"

He cried again in pain, the memories flooding into his brain like a dam bursting. Images, faces, and names washed through him crashing like waves. He looked up, his eyesight bleary, and his eyes met those of Zayeed.

"Father?"

* * *

A/N: I apologize for the hiatus on this story. But the words are flowing again, so look for more updates soon!

-SE


	29. Early June, AC 205

Last Resistance to Peace  
by Scarlet Eve

* * *

AC 205

June

Heero watched Queen Relena from across the throne room. He and Duo had been summoned by the Queen for some pronouncement or other. Duo and Heero waited, while Queen Relena spoke to her Major and Lieutenant, her voice low. He couldn't hear what they were saying, but occasionally, their glances would travel to Duo and himself. Heero pressed his lips into a frown, resisting the urge to tap his foot against the ground in impatience.

Finally, the small group broke apart, and Queen Relena sat down on the chair that stood on the raised dias, her body perched at the very edge of the chair. She looked nervous, her hands fidgeted in her lap and her eyes darted around the room. Finally, with a wave of her hand, she motioned for them to approach. Together, they crossed the throne room and stopped at her feet.

Relena shifted in her chair, her gaze lowered towards the ground. Finally, she looked up, meeting their eyes, one at a time.

"I am appealing to Treize to remove you from my country," she said.

Heero's eyebrows rose in surprise. Beside him, Duo shifted on his feet.

"He'll never listen to _you_ ," Heero said, not hearing the words until they were coming out of his mouth. He cringed inwardly at his lack of verbal filter.

Relena's expression darkened. "You have seen everything we were hiding," Relena said. "There's no other reason for you to be here. The mobile suits I have left would hardly defend this country against just one Gundam. I am going to ask him to remove you from this country and leave us alone. We joined Romefeller. What more can he possibly want from us?"

"And what about the maroon Gundam? Epyon?" Heero asked.

Before she could control her expression, her lips parted in surprise. Heero's eyes drifted towards her lips. He couldn't help but notice how alluring the expression was, how the harsh, angry lines faded when she stopped schooling her expressions so violently.

"I hardly think that question qualifies, based on the actions of one of your own," Relena said. Heero knew exactly what she was talking about. Wufei had destroyed a colony on Lady Une's orders, and now he was nowhere to be found. Rumor around OZ was that Treize was extremely unhappy with the attack, but he did not come out publicly against it. Duo guessed that Lady Une was probably in the dog house, so to speak.

"We had nothing to do with Wufei's attack," Duo said. Heero elbowed him in the side, as an attempt to silence him. Relena merely crossed her arms over her chest.

"Treize will never agree to this," Heero said. "Neither will Une."

"Damn Lady Une!" Relena cried out, slamming her hands against the broad armrests of the throne chair. Everyone in the room jumped at the outburst, and Heero felt very unsettled. Fury was written across Relena's face, before she settled back in the chair, and her fingers resumed twisting around in her lap. Heero stared at her, and for a moment, just a moment, felt pity for her. He'd only known her to be collected, but here she was, having an outburst, and Heero could understand the pressure she felt, coming from all sides.

"Tell us what you know about Epyon, and we can be on our way," Heero said, his voice softening. Relena stared hard at him, but shook her head.

"I don't know anything," she said. Heero had a feeling she was lying, but he said nothing else, instead pressing his lips into a thin line. Beside him, Duo continued to fidget, like he wanted to say something. Heero threw him a dark look, and the movement stopped.

"If there's nothing else," Heero said, bowing to Relena, much against his wishes. "Then Maxwell and I will go back to our rooms."

She inclinced her head ever so slightly, and Heero took that to be a dismissal. He turned and grabbed Maxwell by the bicep. He half-dragged the braided pilot from the room. Once in the hall, Heero whirled on Duo.

"What do you know?"

"I don't know nothin'," Duo said.

"You can't lie to me. Who is the pilot of Epyon?"

Duo shook his head. "I don't know."

"It's her brother, isn't it? Are you protecting his identity?" Heero asked. He could feel his anger rising to the surface, about to bubble over. He couldn't believe Duo would be a traitor.

Well, mostly.

"I told you, I don't know anything," Duo said. He turned away from Heero and walked down the hall. He raised one hand in a wave to Heero. "See ya later."

Heero stared after him with a frown. Duo's silence just confirmed that Heero had begun to suspect: that the Queen's brother, Milliardo Peacecraft, was behind the Eypon attacks. Heero strode after Duo. He had a phone call to make.

* * *

AC 205

June

Lady Une strode through the halls, purposeful in her steps. Her destination was Treize's office, where she would deliver some potentially crushing news. Her hands clenched and unclenched with nerves that coursed through her body. She knew Treize would be upset with her news, but it was important that she inform him right away. It was something that could not wait.

She reached his office at the end of the hallway and knocked at the door. A first, there was no answer. Une raised her hand to knock again, but the door swung open, revealing the young man who worked as Treize's personal assistant. Une's face hardened at the sight of the young man.

"Is Mister Treize in?" she asked. The young man met her gaze, unyielding.

"He's having a bath," the young man said. "He asked to not be disturbed."

"I think he'll want to hear what I have to say," she said. She pushed past the young man into the office and walked across the room towards a set of double doors that opened into the lavish Roman bath that Treize had installed in the OZ headquarters. Immediately upon entering, Une's nose filled with the scent of rose, likely coming from the bubbles that covered the surface of the bathwater. She saw Treize, lounging against the side of the bath, his arms outstretched on either side of him. She could see his bare chest rising above the bubbles the covered his lower half.

Une felt a blush stain her cheeks as she walked around the perimeter of the room, her heels clicking against the tiled floor. Treize opened his eyes when she approached and smiled up at her. She could feel the steam from the bathwater sticking to her skin and hair.

"Une. What brings you here?" he asked, his voice smooth and relaxed. Une inwardly cringed at the thought of ruining his blissful solitude.

"Well, I have some news, sir," she began. "Bad news."

Treize shifted in his bath, and for a moment, Une thought she saw…

She shook her head and averted her eyes towards the ceiling. The blush on her face grew hotter, or was it the steam?

"What is it?"

"Heero Yuy contacted me. He thinks he knew the pilot of Eypon."

"Oh…?"

"He has reason to believe that it's Milliardo Peacecraft."

Treize froze, and his face fell. Une saw his shoulders tighten. He turned, slowly, towards her, all while remaining submerged. "Milliardo?"

"Yes," Une said. "Logically it makes sense."

"Yes, I suppose it does," Treize said, turning back around in the bath. He let out a long sigh.

"Send Duo and Heero after him. I want him stopped."

"Sir?"

"Friend or not, I cannot allow him to destroy my bases. Have him destroyed," Treize said. Une saluted, though Treize did not see her. He prolonged silence was enough of a dismissal, so Une clicked her way back to the door leading into Treize's office.

After the door closed behind her, a smile formed on her face. Finally, she'd get a chance to destroy that meddling Peacecraft man. And perhaps, if she worked quietly, she could destroy the Peacecraft woman as well.

* * *

-SE


	30. June, AC 205

Last Resistance to Peace  
Chapter 30

by Scarlet Eve

* * *

AC 205

June

Hilde ran down the tunnel leading towards the soldiers' barracks, occasionally glancing back over her shoulder. In her chest, her heart thumped wildly. She hadn't thought it would happen so soon, and now that it was happening, she wasn't ready for it.

Duo was being shipped off somewhere else.

That's what his brief message had said, when he asked her to come see him to say goodbye.

Duo appeared up ahead, running towards her. Hilde slowed her speed and they met halfway down the tunnel. Hilde threw herself into Duo's arms, and she hugged him to her tightly, her arms laced around his neck. He held her back, his arms crossing over her back.

"Where are you going?" she asked, her face pressed against his chest.

"Treize is sending us after Milliardo," Duo said. Hilde leaned back, her face surprised.

"How'd they find out?" she asked. Duo shook his head.

"Heero must have guessed. I didn't tell him anything," Duo said.

"This is terrible." Duo tried to smile and gave her another squeeze.

"Now that I've met you, I know I'll see you again," Duo said. "Perhaps after this war is over…" Hilde stared up at him, her eyes watering with tears. "Perhaps we'll find each other. But you, you have to stay with the Queen. Make sure she stays alive. I have a feeling she'll be important."

"Do you promise we'll meet again?" Hilde asked. Duo smiled that goofy smile that first attracted Hilde to him.

"I may run and hide, but I never tell a lie," he said.

Hilde laughed, then pressed her lips together with resolution and nodded her head. Duo smiled. He lowered his face towards hers, and their lips brushed together. Hilde tightened her hold on his neck and deepened the kiss. Duo held her in his arms, and for a brief moment, it was as if they were the only two in the world, and the only thing that mattered was the space between them.

* * *

AC 205

June

Something was happening, and Dorothy was determined to find out what.

Which is how she happened to have an OZ Lieutenant cornered in a shadowed hallway, her body positioned to keep the young man from slipping away too easily without causing more problems. Dorothy leered into him, her eyes narrow, her lips pressed in a line. The Lieutenant was pinned in place by her stare. He shook with fear.

"Tell me what is going on," Dorothy said. "Une has been gleefully prancing around this place, and I know she's up to something."

"I can't tell you," the Lieutenant sputtered. Dorothy inched closer, until their noses were inches apart.

"Yes, you can. And you will. You will tell me what she's planning," Dorothy said.

"Please, Miss Catalonia," he said, closing his eyes and turning his head to the side. Dorothy slammed a hand against the wall, next to the Lieutenant's head. "Alright!"

"That's a good boy," she purred, intent on breaking him down. Once he fell apart in her hands, he'd be putty. The Lieutenant shuddered again, and opened his eyes, in which fear glistened. Dorothy raised her eyebrows in expectation.

"You can't tell anyone what I told you, or I'll be court marshalled," he said.

"Oh, of course. I'd never tell anyone," Dorothy said. "And I _know_ you won't tell _anyone_ about this conversation." He shook his head.

"Une is planning to attack the Sanc Kingdom, now that the Gundam pilots are gone," he said. "I don't know when, but soon."

Dorothy's eye twitched, and she pulled away from the Lieutenant.

"Does Treize know about this?"

The Lieutenant shook his head. "I don't think so."

"Of course. He'd never consent to her attacking the Sanc Kingdom. I can't believe she'd do that under his nose." The Lieutenant shrugged his shoulders. Dorothy stepped back, returning the Lieutenant's personal space back to him. She gave him a hard stare. "This conversation never happened."

"Of course, Miss Catalonia."

Dorothy whirled away, hair flying out as she hurried down the hall. She didn't know how much time she had, and she needed to inform Queen Relena of the attack. Perhaps, if Dorothy made it in time, they could avoid unnecessary deaths. There was no reason for the general population of the Sanc Kingdom to be destroyed on the whim of one insane woman.

Leaving the OZ headquarters in her golden limo, Dorothy sped her way back to her quarters at the Romefeller Foundation manor. She rounded the corner into the circular drive that lead to the main entrance of the manor, nearly sending the front wheels of her limo onto the curb. The limo screeched to a halt, and Dorothy threw the limo into park and jumped out. Flying up the steps, she threw open the doors and entered the manor.

When she reached her personal quarters, she closed and locked the door behind her, and dropped into the chair in front of her vid-screen phone. She entered in the communication number to Queen Relena's office, which she had bribed a soldier into providing, and waited while the connection established.

Finally, the call was answered, and Queen Relena's face appeared. She looked worse for wear, and Dorothy's heart immediately went out to her.

"Dorothy. This is a surprise," Relena said, though there wasn't much excitement in her voice. Dorothy forgave her that.

"Pleasure to see you again, Miss Relena," Dorothy said. "I wanted to talk to you immediately. I just heard some distressing news."

"What is it?" Relena asked. Dorothy took a deep breath and let it out slowly.

"Lady Une is planning to attack the Sanc Kingdom, now that the Gundam pilots have left," Dorothy said. An expression of surprise and fear took over Relena's face. She frowned deeply.

"When?"

"I don't know, but I think you should begin to evacuate as soon as possible," Dorothy said. "Better safe than sorry."

"We can't defend the country," Relena said. "We have hardly any mobile suits left."

"I think Une knows that, and that's why she's choosing to strike."

Relena closed her eyes. "Thank you, Dorothy. I owe you my life for this information."

Dorothy waved a hand. "Just being a friend, Miss Relena."

The two women bowed their heads to each other, and made their goodbyes. Dorothy leaned back in her chair and crossed her arms over her chest. The only thing left to do was to watch the fall out.

* * *

A/N: A little late to Sunday Funday, but I hope you enjoy anyway. :-)

-SE


	31. Mid-June, AC 205

Last Resistance to Peace

Chapter 31

by Scarlet Eve

* * *

AC 205

Mid-June

Colonel Une wasted no time.

It was from her vantage point in the palace, Relena first saw the mobile suit carriers fly over the country, their cargo bay doors opening, mobile suits dropping into the sky. Relena inhaled and exhaled slowly, trying to remain calm. Bursts of fire and smoke erupted throughout the city below.

Relena watched the evacuation of the city below. The roadways were jammed, and the Sanc Kingdom police and the military were doing their best to keep the traffic moving. Surrounding countries already offered to take in the refugees from the Sanc Kingdom. Relena made these deals as quietly as possible, as to not alert Romefeller to her actions and movements. She wanted any many people out of the country as possible before Romefeller and OZ took over the country.

The door behind her opened and Major Sally stepped inside.

"It's time to go," Sally said.

"Is the country evacuated?" Relena asked, not turning from the window.

"About eighty percent," Sally answered. Relena closed her eyes and shook her head.

"That's not enough."

"If you die, there will be no one to lead," Sally said. "We have to go now and get you somewhere safe."

Relena let out a sigh and turned away from the window. "Why should my life matter more than others?" Sally opened her mouth to reply, but Relena shook her head. "Don't worry about it. I just hope…"

She was cut off by an explosion. Relena flinched and closed her eyes, a cry escaping her. Sally rushed forward and grabbed Relena's elbow. "Come on. We can't linger. The shuttle is waiting." Relena nodded and followed Sally from the room.

Together, the two women ducked down the hallway, stopping every so often as an explosion rocked the foundation of the palace. Sally kept one arm around Relena's shoulders and hurried her along as quickly as possible.

"Where will we go?" Relena asked.

"The Colony Alliance has agreed to take us in," Sally said. "They're offering you protection."

"So we're going to space?" Relena asked.

"Yes. To space."

* * *

Hidden away in the deserts of Arabia, Milliardo watched the satellite feed of the destruction of the Sanc Kingdom. The footage of the attacks was broadcast all around the world and in the colonies, showing the mobile suits attacking and blowing up buildings and cities. The coastline was devastated.

Milliardo watched as OZ lifted their flag high above the palace, his childhood home, taking control of the entire country. His body shook with rage, but he knew there was nothing he could do. He would never make it there in time to save anyone, and he could never take on the number of mobile suits on his own.

He only hoped that Relena, Noin, and the others made it out safely.

* * *

Years had passed since the last time Relena entered outer space. She watched the Earth shrink beneath her, wondering about her people and whether or not they made it to safety before OZ took over. From the helicopter that took her to the shuttle port, she watched as the OZ flag took the place of the Sanc Kingdom flag, fluttering above the palace. The palace was no longer her home.

Looking ahead, Relena watched the space colonies grow larger, and the moon became less spectacular. Up close, it looked like a gray rock floating in the middle of space. As the shuttle passed by, she could see the base that sprawled out across the surface of the Moon, a tourist destination for some and a military base for others.

Sally and Noin appeared beside her, both looking grim. Relena turned away from the shuttle window and faced them.

"We're going to MO3," Sally informed her. Relena raised an eyebrow. "It's where the Alliance has been hiding out."

"I'm a fugitive now," Relena mumbled. "I'll be on the run forever." Sally and Noin shook their heads.

"We will win back the Sanc Kingdom," Noin said, kneeling down beside Relena in the aisle of the shuttle. "OZ will not rule forever. We can combine our forces with the Alliance and stop OZ."

"What forces? We have nothing left," Relena said. Noin and Sally exchanged a look.

"We have you," Sally said.

"For what good?" Relena asked, her voice fierce. "I couldn't protect my own country, and I fled like a coward. What good can I do anyone, now?"

"I understand that you are grieving, your highness," Sally said, straightening her shoulders, putting on an authoritative air. "But you have to understand and accept your significance in this world. You are important because so many peace-minded people look up to you. You did not fail. You came up against a foe with less restraint than you, a foe who chooses to use force to get what they want. You ruled without force for years, and your parents and grandparents before you. One day, we will go back to the Sanc Kingdom, and you will continue to rule under peace."

Relena stared at Sally, then to Noin, who was nodding in agreement with Sally's words. Relena looked back out the window at the distant colonies in space.

"We'll protect you until the bitter end," Noin added. Relena pursed her lips together and returned her attention to Sally and Noin.

"Thank you," she said, her voice barely above a whisper. Deep inside, she knew she needed to be strong. But for now, she was content to grieve, to feel weak. She had to remember what Milliardo would do in this situation, and what he has already done. He's fighting for peace, with his mobile suit. He's not giving up, and nor should she. "Thank you," she repeated, her voice stronger this time.

* * *

-SE


End file.
